Pieces of Eight
by inugrl21
Summary: Ahoy, Mateys! Pirates, treasure, and revenge on the high seas. Join Ren, Kyoko, and your other favorite Skip Beat characters on a swashbuckling adventure. Arg!
1. Beginnings

A/N: This is the first chapter of my new multi chapter fic. I'm planning on 10 chapters, with 3 already finished. I have 6 weeks of free time coming up and my plot mostly hammered out, so finishing this fic shouldn't be hard. I will post the second chapter in a few days.

***Enter generic disclaimer here.***

Pieces of Eight

Chapter 1: Beginnings

A warm, sultry breeze blew off the ocean, ruffling the hair of the figure standing on the docks. Short raven locks fluttered into eyes of gold-ish brown. A small delicately boned hand brushed the errant hair back, only to have it return worse than before.

The trim feminine curves were masked by bulky workman's clothes. An over-sized linen shirt was tucked into cotton breeches that ended at the knee. Coarse stockings and simple leather shoes completed the illusion of the young boy that she was trying to impersonate.

Although she herself was 17, with her baggy clothes and youthful elvin-like features, she appeared as a boy of 14, which suited her purposes perfectly. After all, it was difficult enough for a man in his prime to find work in the pirate port known as Tortuga. For a young woman, it was nearly impossible. There were occupations for women in the town, but those usually ran towards the "entertainment" industry. And none of those would serve in a quest for revenge.

The golden-eyed girl stared out into the harbor, watching a ship make its way to the docks. She observed the well-known sails and silhouette of the pirate ship, _Dark Moon_. The dark red sails and Asian design of the hull were famous on the waters of the Caribbean for ruthless plundering and mayhem. The only thing more infamous was the reputation of its captain, Ren Tsuruga.

Known for his gentlemanly smile and cold hearted tactics, Captain Tsuruga was the bane of the British, French, and Spanish navies. In the few short years of active piracy, he had successfully raided over 50 merchant vessels, sacked several major ports, and generally harassed the international navies, so much so that there was now the hefty sum of 50,000 gold pieces on his head.

But this silent observer had no interest in the reward money. Her fascination with this dark character was much more personal than money. She watched as the ship lowered its anchor and its crew scuttled about the deck, preparing a long boat to launch. It eventually filled with bodies and lowered down to head towards town.

She hoped the captain was among the men on the longboat. She hoped they stayed long enough for her to find them. And if she did, she hoped he would let her live long enough to explain.

O.o.O

"Captain."

The voice of the first mate caused the tall pirate captain, Ren Tsuruga, to turn from the railing, where he'd been contemplating the beautiful Caribbean sunset. If he had to choose one aspect of sailing he enjoyed most, it would have to be the sunsets. The brilliant colors which painted the sky and clouds always changed, at times dull and other times so heart achingly beautiful that Ren wondered how he kept from weeping.

"Aye, Mr. Yashiro?"

The fair-haired man stood a few paces away, his spectacles winking in the disappearing light. Although he'd been a pirate for only a few years, Ren had yet to meet a more organized person. Yukihito Yashiro was several years older than his captain and had been a shipping clerk for the East India Trading Company up until 3 years ago, when Ren on one of his first raids had saved the man from death. Since then, the 27 year old clerk had dedicated himself to helping his savior.

When Ren had been made captain of the _Dark Moon_ a year ago, there was no other choice for first mate. Yashiro kept track of the records for their raids, managed the divvying up of swag, and kept the crew in line. More a bureaucrat than a sailor, he was nonetheless feared on board.

Now the man adjusted his spectacles and cleared his throat. "I just wanted to remind you that we need to hire a new cook before leaving port." He opened the ever present ledger that contained all the information necessary for smooth sailing. He flipped through the book to the desired page. "We haven't had a decent cook since the last one jumped ship 3 months ago."

Ren frowned and crossed his long arms over his chest, leaning back against the railing. "What's wrong with the way we've been handling the situation until now?" he queried, actually curious. As far as he was concerned, there wasn't a problem. The crew had been rotating the shift between them. Sure, sometimes the food was undercooked or burned, but generally everything seemed fine to him.

Yashiro sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Captain, you may be able to eat next to nothing or whatever happens to be in front of you, but the rest of the crew can't." He flipped his ledger around and pointed at a page. "The last time we were in port, the guy in charge bought mostly rum and sugar, then proceeded to drink the rum. We're lucky that was only a week ago, otherwise you might have had a mutiny on your hands."

Ren raised his hands, conceding the point. "Alright, alright. I'll see what I can find in town." He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. The strands simply fell back into his eyes, only slightly annoying. He turned and surveyed the port of Tortuga, searching for a familiar ship. "But first I have to meet with Captain Takarada."

"The Pirate King?" Yashiro asked, moving to stand next to his captain and glancing about to glimpse the outlandish hull and sails of the _L.M.E._ , Lory's flagship. "What does he want?"

"I have _no_ idea, but it's bound to be interesting." Ren grinned at the thought of what the eccentric pirate had in store for him.

Suddenly he leapt onto the railing and into the waiting longboat. "Make ready to sail with the morning tide, Mr. Yashiro."

"Aye, captain" was the response he barely heard as the longboat was lowered and made its way to shore.

O.o.O

A couple of hours later found Ren sitting in the Red Rose Tavern, nursing a tankard of ale, while the Pirate King Lory Takarada danced a jig with one of the barmaids.

The Pirate King was dressed in his usual flamboyant attire: a brilliant red overcoat with overlarge brass buttons and thick gold embroidery covering a royal purple waistcoat of imported Chinese silk, a fine white Cambric shirt with an impeccably done cravat, lamb's wool breeches in black, white stockings, and freshly shined buckle shoes, also in black and with a 3 inch heel. A large plumed hat sat at Ren's elbow, waiting for its owner to reclaim it and place it in all its glory atop his head.

Ren sighed to himself, as he finished off his drink. Lory had invited him to the tavern to discuss a possible business venture, but so far the only business transacted had been the buying of drinks. Watching as the older captain cavorted with a girl young enough to be his granddaughter, Ren could only stew.

He thought back to his first encounter with the Pirate King. Shortly after his 12th birthday, his father had retired from the British Navy, one of its great military heroes, and had been presented with a position of governor for one of the Empire's holdings in the Caribbean. On the crossing, their ship had been attacked by pirates, specifically by Lory's crew.

The battle had been short lived, as Ren's father, Admiral Kuu Hizuri, supreme negotiator and naval hero, had managed to convince the pirates to leave, taking almost next to nothing with them except a few barrels of rum and leaving the lasting friendship and admiration of the pirate captain. Since then, Lory and Kuu had been close friends, and when Kuu's son had been in dire straits, who else but Lory would come to the rescue.

But that had been years ago, when Ren had been younger, angrier, and much more naïve. Amazing what a couple of years as a pirate did for one's perspective.

A glass slammed down in front of him, slightly spilling the contents over the table. Judging by the smell, it was a strong brand of rum, most likely cheaply made, but guaranteed to get even the most hard-headed drinker drunk.

"Drink up, my boy. That rum will put hairs on your chest." A large hand slapped Ren on the back, almost causing him to nose dive into the rum. The Pirate King proceeded to grab a chair and sit on the other side of the table.

"That's quite alright, Lory," Ren replied, sliding the glass towards the older gentleman. "I'm not really in the mood to get drunk."

Lory raised a sardonic brow, before picking up the glass and slamming back the shot. He laid the glass back down. "What kind of pirate doesn't like getting drunk? There must be something wrong with you, lad." He waved to the barmaid, indicating the need for another round.

"I am what you made me," Ren shot back.

The Pirate King leveled a glare at the younger captain, his displeasure at being reminded of certain failures evident. Ren returned the glare, equally as stubborn.

After a moment or two of staring, Lory glanced away first. He rubbed a hand over his mouth, than scratched at the small goatee covering his chin. "You know I never meant to repay your father in this way, Ren."

Ren sighed, slumping in his seat, defeated. "I know, Lory. Believe me, I don't think any of us thought your favor would need to be called in this way." He managed a small smile of gratitude. "But I am grateful to you anyway."

The two men lapsed into silence, both recalling the follies of the past. The barmaid came and went, leaving a new round of drinks in her wake. Lory was the first to shake off the sudden gloom, sipping delicately at the replenished rum, then clapping his hands together.

"Ah, well, no use living in the past, eh? Let's move on to the future." The Pirate King leaned forward, excitement now the dominating emotion on his face.

"Tell me, Ren, what do you know about magic?"

O.o.O

The girl paused outside of the Red Rose Tavern, one of the seedier places in Tortuga, and considering Tortuga, that was saying something.

So far she'd had no luck in tracking down Captain Tsuruga or any of his crew. In truth, she was still unsure of what to say in order to convince him to take her seriously once she found him. All she knew was that this was her only chance.

Adjusting the cap on her head, she squared her shoulders and advanced on the bar.

O.o.O

Ren stared dumbfounded at Lory. "What do you mean, magic?" he asked his friend, worried that the normally sane man had finally cracked.

"I mean real magic. Not the kind in fairy tales or even the sleight of hand practiced by the fakers and charlatans of the street. Real magic with no true explanation, but obviously based in this world." The Pirate King began gesturing wildly. "Things that defy common sense and intellect."

"If you put that way," Ren mused, "I suppose you'd have to believe. If there was no other explanation, you'd have no choice but to accept the impossible. But what does that have to do with me?" he asked, confused.

An expression of glee spread across Lory's face, startling Ren. The only time he had seen such a look on the Pirate King's face was when his granddaughter, Maria, was around. Lory leaned forward confidently and whispered softly, "I've heard tell of a chest. One that holds the desire of every man."

Ren scoffed in disbelief.

"You don't believe me?" Lory asked, a smirk firmly in place. "Well, I'll just have to convince you, won't I?" He glanced around, suddenly suspicious. "But we'll have to adjourn to my cabin."

In the moment it took for Ren to register that they were leaving, the Pirate King had finished off his drink, laid money on the table, swept his hat onto his head, and was heading for the door. Ren scrambled to catch up, and reached his friend in time to watch as Lory collided with someone coming into the tavern.

Lory was a solidly built man and the person he'd run into was a scrawny and considerably shorter young boy, and as is the way with such situations, the lighter of the two was the first to fall. The boy was dropped on his backside, eliciting a small grunt of pain.

Ren stepped around the still frozen Pirate King and offered a hand to the youth. The boy peered up with light brown eyes covered by unruly black bangs.

"You alright, kid?" He asked.

The boy glanced at Ren's extended hand and reddened. Without taking the offer of assistance, he clambered to his feet, dusted himself off, and grabbed the cap that had fallen off in the scuffle.

"I'm okay," he responded in a light tenor, leaving Ren to place his age around 13 or 14. The kid was probably looking for his father in the tavern.

"What are you doing in such a disreputable place?" Lory asked, having finally regained his composure.

Appearing embarrassed, the boy ducked his head and muttered a response into his chest, making it difficult for the two men to hear him.

"What was that, son?" Lory prompted.

The boy jerked and lifted his head. Ren was struck by how the kid's eyes gleamed golden when struck by the light. In fact, the kid seemed almost familiar, but Ren brushed it off as a little too much alcohol.

"I'm looking for Captain Tsuruga."

Ren blinked in surprise. The kid was looking for him? "Why?" he blurted out, his mouth working without consulting his brain.

The boy flushed again and mumbled, "I wanna join his crew."

Yet another surprise. Ren could only stare at this uppity kid. Didn't he realize that the infamous Captain Tsuruga, Scourge of the Navies, only accepted the best of the best? He couldn't decide whether to be flattered or insulted.

Glancing over at Lory only proved that the Pirate King was barely containing his amusement at the situation. Turning back to the boy, he asked "And why should Captain Tsuruga hire a scrapling like you? Can you sail?"

"No."

"Can you fight?"

"No."

"Do you at least have an inclination towards general mayhem and larceny?"

"Not really, no."

Ren sighed deeply and shrugged his shoulders, once again amazed at the audacity at this kid. "Then I'm afraid I have no use for you."

He stepped around the boy and continued to the exit, Lory following, still trying to contain his mirth.

"Wait." He heard scrabbling as the kid tried to catch up with his long strides. "You're Captain Tsuruga? Please I need to join your crew."

Not even bothering to stop or turn around, Ren shot over his shoulder, "And why exactly should I let you? You have no marketable skills as a pirate. " He raised one arm and flicked his hand in a shooing gesture as he left the tavern. "Go home to your mother, kid."

He'd made it about twenty steps from the front of the building with Lory trailing after, when he heard something which caused him to stop in his tracks.

"PLEASE!"

It was the desperation in the plea that had brought him to a halt. Ren recognized the sound as that of utter defeat, a last chance slipping by. The sound was familiar because it was a noise he'd made years ago, right before he became a pirate. It was heartbreaking.

The infamous captain turned on his heel and took in the sight of the youth now kneeling on the ground, arms wrapped around his chest. His head was hanging in defeat and his shoulders were shaking with silent sobs.

Heaving a deep sigh, Ren crossed back to the crying boy. He really hoped he wouldn't regret this decision. "What's your name, boy?"

The kid raised his head and sniffled gently, tear streaks on his cheeks. He rubbed his sleeve along his face and answered, "Mogami, sir."

"Well, Mr. Mogami, can you cook?"

The burgeoning hope in the boy's eyes was answer enough, even as he nodded his head vigorously. Ren was reminded of himself at a younger, more innocent age, before his life had turned complicated.

"Alright," he sighed. "Be aboard before morning tide. We leave then, with or without you."

Mogami leapt to his feet, grabbing the captain's hand and shaking it enthusiastically. "Yes, sir. Oh, you won't regret this, Captain, I promise." Then quick as a rabbit, the boy took off, most likely to gather his belongings from wherever he'd been staying.

Ren shook his head bemusedly and turned to face his friend. Lory laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, that kid should make things more interesting for you, aye?"

Ren only glared at the Pirate King, before marching off towards the docks.


	2. Backstory

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Please note that most of my knowledge of pirating, ships, and the time period (the eighteenth century) comes from google. Also I will be borrowing from Pirates of the Caribbean, but this is NOT a crossover. There will be no Captain Jack. Sorry.

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, don't own, blah.

Chapter 2: Backstory

Kyoko was ecstatic. She'd done it! She still couldn't believe her luck, first in locating the captain, and second in convincing him to hire her. She felt absolutely giddy. Her plan was slowly coming together.

A fight broke out in a nearby alley, bringing Kyoko's attention back to the present. This town was not the best place to get lost in one's thoughts, so she pulled her cap lower on her forehead and sped up, making her way back to the inn.

When she had first arrived in Tortuga a month ago, she had known no one. Fortunately for her, when she began her search for Captain Tsuruga, one of the first people she'd encountered had been Rosalie Okami. Rosalie was the wife of Taisho, owner of the Daruma Inn and Tavern and an ex-pirate with a fearsome reputation.

When she realized that Kyoko was all alone in a dangerous pirate port, Rosalie immediately offered the girl sanctuary. Kyoko quickly found out exactly how lucky she was to have the protection of the couple.

Life was not kind to a female in Tortuga. Even having a protector was no guarantee of safety. Kyoko was grateful to the Daruma couple, even if Taisho was an extremely grumpy and taciturn individual.

His reputation preceded him and if someone didn't know who he was prior to his career change, his glare alone was enough to scare off most harassers. If extra incentive was necessary, his impressive and extensive knife collection always worked to great advantage.

Kyoko thought herself lucky to be counted among the few people who Taisho considered worth protecting. The old man had even taken to giving her slight smiles (if a bare turning up of the lip could be called a smile) when she helped out in the kitchen. He taught her the ins and outs of cooking for large groups of men, the best ingredients for use onboard a ship, and the easiest recipes to please pirates.

Back in England, before she'd begun her treacherous journey, Kyoko's mother had been a cook for a rich family. After Kyoko turned nine, her mother disappeared, leaving her daughter to begin training in the kitchen to take over. However the difference between cooking for upper-crust society and pirates was humongous.

The inn soon came into sight, the warm glow from lanterns spilling out the windows and doors. The Daruma Inn was one of the quieter establishments in Tortuga, catering more to the few honest merchant sailors who passed through the port. They did receive their share of rough pirates, but those managed to behave themselves for the most part.

Kyoko ducked into the side door leading to the kitchens, passing by the one barmaid employed by the Okamis. "Hello, Sarah. How's the crowd treating you?"

The pretty brunette waved absently as she picked up the orders for her customers and exited the kitchen. Apparently the tavern was busy, so Kyoko grabbed the apron hanging on a wall hook and proceeded to help with bussing tables and delivering drinks.

A couple hours later, when business slowed down, Kyoko finally managed to track down Rosalie. The matronly woman was working behind the bar polishing tankards and shot glasses for the next batch of customers.

"Kyoko dear," she said, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Rosalie had asked this question every evening after Kyoko had revealed her reasons for coming to Tortuga. The concern in her voice always gripped Kyoko's heart. She wasn't accustomed to having a mother figure actually being worried about her. Her own mother, even before abandoning her, had been cruel and unfeeling. Afterwards the other servants hadn't had time for the child. The only one with time and inclination had been the lady of the house.

Lady Fuwa had petted and cosseted the little girl, allowing her treats and to keep her son company. Shoutaro Fuwa had been a rambunctious child and his mother thought that the companionship might settle him down. Instead, his wild nature grew until he eventually ran away to join the Royal Navy at age 15, dragging Kyoko with him.

Kyoko, naïve girl that she was at the time, had followed blindly, disguising herself as a boy and sneaking aboard the ship that he was eventually assigned. She served as a galley servant and had nearly killed herself helping Shoutaro claw his way to the top. Finally, after two years of little sleep and numerous nights of aiding his training, he was promoted to first lieutenant. Kyoko had glowed with pride at the vicarious thrill of his promotion.

Then a few days after the promotion ceremony, they docked in Port Royal to resupply. Kyoko, who had been sent by the ship's cook to gather some supplies, wandered past a tavern and heard Shoutaro's voice from inside. Stopping just outside the door, she'd heard him bragging to one of the barmaids about how he'd singlehandedly managed to rise in the ranks.

Kyoko once again saw red as she thought back on all the instances that Sho would have been made to look like a fool if it hadn't been for her. She had spent all of her time focused on helping the no-good rake and here he was claiming it was all his own effort!

She had stormed in and flung the sack of flour she gotten for the ship's cook all over the ingrate and the doxy he had sitting on his lap. She'd then proceeded to tell him in no uncertain terms that his days of leisure were over. She had enjoyed the look of surprise on his face for about ten seconds before the tavern owner had her escorted out.

The last sight she had of Shotarou was of him wiping flour from his face and sneering at her. "Well, good luck getting back to London, Kyoko. There's no way anyone will help out a worthless kid like you."

She'd sniffed scornfully at the boy and merely said, "We'll see about that." She then turned on her heel and stomped out, intent on finding passage back.

It was only later that she'd realized how right he had been. No respectable ship would hire a random boy, much less a girl, without at least one good reference and since she had abandoned her last post, she didn't have one.

Eventually she managed to make her way to Tortuga, where she heard stories about the infamous Captain Tsuruga. Of course there were stories of all the raids and plundering he had done in his short career as a pirate, but those weren't the tales that interested Kyoko. No, the ones she listened to most were where the feared Captain Tsuruga spared a live.

For it seemed that, despite his bloodthirsty reputation, Captain Tsuruga was an honorable man. He refused to kill women and children and would even spare those he found worthy. It was for this reason Kyoko had searched him out to aid in her newly discovered need for revenge.

While Kyoko had been making her way to Tortuga, she'd had alot of time to think. And the conclusion she reached was 'Why should Shotarou have all the glory?' After all it was in thanks to her efforts that he rose so quickly in the Navy. True, she only knew the theory behind sailing with no practical experience, but surely enthusiasm would count for something. And in all honesty, pirates had always fascinated her.

When she'd been younger, Kyoko had devoured any and all books on pirates she could get her little hands on. She had loved the idea of freedom and adventure on the high seas and she had especially loved the tales of women pirates. Pirating seemed like an occupation that appreciated individuality as opposed to the Royal Navy which stressed uniformity. It also helped, now, that Shotarou detested the lawlessness of pirating.

Therefore, becoming a pirate was a natural first step for her revenge. The only remaining question had been how to join Captain Tsuruga's crew.

Well, tonight she'd gotten her answer.

"Kyoko, dear?" Rosalie placed a hand on the daydreaming girl's shoulder, startling her.

Kyoko shook herself from her trance and turned towards the matronly innkeeper. "I'm sorry, Rosalie. What did you say?"

The woman chuckled lightly, "I asked if you had found what you were looking for."

"Ah, yes. Yes, I did," the girl exclaimed. "I'm sorry though. I must leave tonight."

Rosalie blinked in confusion and concern. "Tonight?"

"Yes. My ship leaves at first light," Kyoko explained. She then embraced the older woman. "Thank you, Rosalie. I don't know what I would have done without you and Taisho." She pulled back and wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"Well," she said, clearing her throat. "I'd best go pack."

Kyoko turned and ascended the narrow stairs that led to the tiny attic room she shared with Sarah. There she gathered the few precious belongings she had and stuffed them into a burlap sack. It wasn't much. A couple of shirts, a spare pair of pants, and some undergarments were the bulk of her belongings. She'd had to sell most of her things in order to buy passage to Tortuga. In fact the only thing she had left from her home in London was a small blue stone that she'd received as a child. This she kept in a small pouch around her neck so she wouldn't lose it.

She took the stone out and caressed its smooth surface. 'Ah, Corn,' she thought dreamily. 'If only you could see me now.' Replacing the stone, she glanced around the room and realized that this was probably the last time she would see this place. This thought caused her to tear up once again. Finally, she shook her head, squared her shoulder, and went back downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs she was greeted by her three friends. Sarah wrapped the girl in a tight embrace as Rosalie dabbed at her eyes with her apron. Once Sarah released her, Kyoko turned to the final figure.

The stoic Taisho showed no expression, but in his arms he held a long bundle. He shoved the bundle at Kyoko with a stern gaze. "You be sure to remember what I taught you, you hear," he growled.

Kyoko blinked a couple of times before glancing down at the package. She peeled back the wrapping to reveal two scabbards, a sword and a dagger, along with a belt to hang them from. The sword was a fine French rapier with an intricate guard of gold and silver filigree while the matching dagger was as long as her forearm. The scabbards and belt were beautifully tooled dark leather, covered in vines and leaves. The weapons and their accessories had been Taisho's pride and joy from his pirating days.

The astonished girl looked up at the former pirate, choked with emotion. "I can't take these," she managed after a moment.

"You can and you will," Taisho grunted. "You'll have plenty of use for them if you're joining a pirate crew."

"But I'm just going to be their cook," she stuttered.

Taisho shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Everyone fights on a pirate ship. And," he added with a slight upturn of his lips, "an artist needs proper tools."

She blinked at him in confusion. "But I've only been studying for a couple of weeks. I can barely block a strike."

The ex-pirate placed a work-worn hand on the girl's shoulder. "You're a natural. You've got the makings of a great sword fighter in you. Just keep practicing and believe in yourself."

Kyoko blushed at the compliment. "Alright, I'll take them. But only on one condition." She unwrapped the package and fastened the belt around her hips, tightening the leather to a comfortable fit and arranging the sword and dagger to her liking.

"Oh, and what's that?" The old pirate growled.

"This." Kyoko threw her arms around Taisho's neck, knowing that left to his own devices, he would never have initiated such an embrace on his own. "Thank you for everything, sir, " she whispered.

The gruff man folded his arms around the girl he'd come to view as a daughter. After a few moments, he pushed her back and surreptitiously wiped at his eyes. 'Surely those aren't tears,' Kyoko thought.

The girl dried her eyes as well, then turned to face all of her friends. "Well," she said, hitching her pack onto her shoulder. "I'd best be off. Thanks again for...everything." And with one last wave, Kyoko walked out the door and into her future.

O.o.O

Ren sat in the captain's quarters of the L.M.E., watching as Lory fussed around in a chest. He was nursing another measure of rum, this time far superior to anything the Red Rose served.

'At least Lory knows good liquor,' Ren thought, considering his friend's opulent and lavish living quarters. He couldn't see how anyone could live in what amounted to a treasure box. Lush carpets, gilded plush furniture, and gold gleaming from every fixture. There was even a chandelier. A chandelier. On a pirate ship. Ren wasn't sure how Lory maintained such rich decorations in the company of professional thieves.

"Aha, found it." Lory emerged from the chest triumphantly clutching a scroll of parchment. He crossed to the map covered desk and unrolled his find.

Standing, Ren joined him in leaning over what turned out to be a... "What is this?" he asked, when his mind couldn't quite comprehend what he was looking at.

"This," Lory stated, grinning like a fool, "is a scroll."

A long pause.

Ren sighed. "A scroll about what exactly?"

The Pirate King continued to grin as he poured himself a drink. "That's what I wanted to speak to you about," he said, settling into the large gilded throne set behind the desk. "This scroll depicts the location of the Heart of Gold."

"I'm sorry." Ren blinked. "The heart of what?"

"Gold." Lory took a swig of rum. "Surely you've heard something in your travels?" He frowned when Ren shook his head. "Well, they say that long ago, there was a young woman who loved a man. But unfortnately , this man was unfaithful and broke the young woman's pure heart. So she went to the sea goddess, Calypso, and asked her to remove her heart so she didn't have to feel that pain any more. The goddess took pity on the woman and did as she asked, placing the heart in a chest and hiding it away.

"Calypso also placed an enchantment on the heart, so that only a purehearted person could remove it from its resting place. If anyone with ill intentions attempts to steal the heart, they will be cursed for all eternity." Lory paused to finish his rum. "It is also said that the heart can grant a man his heart's true desire. That is, if he can avoid being cursed," he finished ominously.

Ren stared at his friend for a long moment trying to judge whether or not he was being serious. There was no way that the Pirate King could possible believe...

Then again the legend was full of love and tragedy, just what Lory thrived on.

He scoffed, "I don't believe it. A treasure that can lead to a man's true desire? As long as you avoid a curse? Might as well ask me to believe in fairies and trolls."

Lory sat up straight. "Trolls exist. They steal your socks." He stabbed his finger at the scroll. "This scroll reveals the location of the Heart of Gold. If you follow it, it will lead to the greatest treasure of all time. I guarantee it." He grabbed the scroll, rolled it back up, and handed it to Ren.

"Wait, me?" Ren asked incredulously. "Why me? Why not you?"

The Pirate King smirked, "Why, because I already have everything I desire. You, on the other hand," he poked Ren hard in the chest. "You don't even _know_ what you desire."

He rubbed his chest where the older man had poked, a frown creasing his face. 'What does that even mean?' He wondered silently as Lory began cleaning the mess he had made earlier.

Lory suddenly snapped his fingers. "Ah, before I forget." He began rummaging once more, before quickly unearthing a small box and passing it to him. "Here, you'll need this."

Ren opened the box to reveal a compass, except that the arrow that normally pointed north was spinning wildly. "A broken compass?" He asked, once again wondering at his friend's eccentricity.

The Pirate King began ushering him out of the cabin. "No, not entirely. It's a handy little item I picked up in the bayou. It'll help you find where you need to go. Now, be off with you."

"Wait." Ren put his hands on the doorway, stopping his friend from kicking him out entirely. "What makes you think I'll do this?"

Lory blinked at the younger man. "Why wouldn't you? You're a pirate aren't you?" At Ren's nod, he continued, "Well, here's a treasure. Go find it." And right before he slammed the door in Ren's face, he added, "Oh, and keep an eye on that new cook of yours. I think sh- I mean he's going to need your help."

Then he shut the door on a very confused captain.

O.o.O

After being so unceremoniously dismissed from Lory's presence, Ren began winding his way through Tortuga. The port was a relatively safe haven for the unsavory characters that frequented the Caribbean. It also catered to those that wished to avoid the onerous taxations that the British Empire liked to levy on any and all tradable goods.

Tortuga was also home to many misfits who didn't fit into either of those categories. Ren considered himself one of those misfits. As he was making his way back to his ship, he contemplated some of the strange events that had led him to this moment.

As the son of a famous naval officer, Ren had had a somewhat confining childhood. His father had always been away at sea and his mother had been a social creature, always attending parties and gatherings. Whenever he'd been forced to join these outings, he'd been regaled with tales of his father's daring sea battles and accounts of heroism.

The image of his father had grown so large and unrealistic in Ren's mind that he began to feel extreme anxiety anytime he thought of his own future. How could he equal, much less surpass, such a great man? It was such a dilemma that Ren took to running away any chance he got. He would disappear and visit the parks of London, feeling a sense of freedom in the small pockets of wilderness.

There was one such instance that stood above the rest. One afternoon, when Ren was about 11, he had escaped to Hyde Park. While he was exploring the less populated areas, he happened upon a young girl of about 7 or 8 with long black hair. She'd been dressed like a high-end servant, all starched white and black. Although what he remembered most had been her eyes; a beautiful hazel, bright and clear, an almost gold color.

He'd watched her as she played in the dirt, pretending to cook it'd looked like. When he stepped forward to get a better look, he'd accidentally stepped on twig, startling the poor girl. She'd turned and he'd found himself lost in her wide and surprised golden eyes. He had never seen such eyes, before or since.

When she'd asked him if he was a fairy, he'd been shocked to say the least. He knew that he shared the same golden hair and dark green eyes as his mother and the handsome features of his father, but he had never been mistaken for otherworldly before. Figuring that it would harm none, he'd played along with her fantasy. The grin that she'd graced him with was brilliant and beautiful. They then spent the next few hours playing and chatting. He found out all sorts of tidbits about this enchanting girl, while she simply made up fairy stories about him. She'd called him 'Corn', a misunderstanding of his real name.

This didn't upset him in the slightest. It was a relief to the young Ren to meet someone who knew nothing about his connection to Kuu Hizuri. It was refreshing and, for the next few weeks, this was his refuge.

Then his father's retirement had come and with it, the appointment in the Caribbean. Ren had to say good-bye. It was hard explaining to his young friend that he wouldn't be coming back. The easiest way was to maintain the fairy illusion. Saying he had to return to the fairy kingdom both excited and saddened the girl, so Ren had given her a relatively large uncut sapphire that his father had brought back from one of his adventures. It was the one of his many possessions that he actually treasured. He hoped that it would help her someday, even if she had to sell it. The parting had been bittersweet and even to this day, Ren found himself wondering what had become of that carefree young girl.

The sea crossing had been a revelation to the young boy. He finally understood what had drawn his father to the Navy. The beauty and wildness of the open ocean was awe-inspiring. Then they had been attacked by pirates. Instead of being frightened, Ren had found himself fascinated by the ragtag band of mercenaries, including their eccentric captain. He was never really sure how it came about, but one moment he and his mother were being held hostage at sword point and the next Kuu and the pirate captain were laughing and slapping each other's backs, trading stories. Every time he tried to ask Lory what had happened, the Pirate King changed the story, each time more ridiculous than the last.

They finally arrived at their new home of Bridgetown, Saint Michael on the island of Barbados. Everything about this new place was exotic; from the food to the people. Ren had believed that he had come to Paradise. Then he realized that, although he had changed location, his fate was sealed.

At age 15, he had still been struggling under the reputation of his father. Only it was worse than it had been when he was younger. No matter how hard he tried, all of his attempts to find his own place in the world were met with condescension and nepotism. No one wanted to see what he, Ren, could do on his own. He began lashing out, fighting with whoever would oblige him, drinking, and womanizing.

Eventually, everything came to a head. He picked a fight with the wrong man and his only friend was killed in the ensuing chaos. Ren sank into a deep depression. A few weeks afterwards, Lory had approached him in the tavern he'd been drowning his sorrows in and offered him a chance to escape. Join a pirate crew under an alias and disguise and make a name for himself. Needless to say, Ren had leapt at the opportunity.

Thus, Ren Tsuruga, Scourge of the Navies, was born. It was almost too easy.

During his reminiscing, Ren had only been barely paying attention to where he was going. A bad habit in Tortuga, but he was confident in his reputation keeping away even the most dimwitted of ruffians. So it came as a great surprise when he collided with a young boy, knocking the kid down.

"Great, not again," came a mutter from the body on the ground. "Hey, why don't you watch where you're... Ah, captain!"

Ren glanced down at the boy he'd run into, finally recognizing his new cook. The boy was so scrawny it wasn't hard to imagine a stiff breeze toppling him, much less the solidly built captain. "Mr. Mogami, wasn't it?" He asked, offering a hand to aid the boy upright.

"Aye, sir," the boy responded in his piping tenor. He apparently had missed the proffered assistance, as he stood on his own and began dusting himself off. "I was just heading down to the ship."

The captain retracted his arm and nodded his understanding. "I, as well, young Mogami." He watched as Mogami hefted his sack over his shoulder then resettled the weapons he wore at his hips. The pieces were of a much higher quality than any 14 year old could account for honestly. Ren narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Where did you get such fine pieces of steel, may I ask?"

The boy actually blushed. "They belonged to my... Father, sir."

"May I see?" He asked, once again extending his hand. Mogami shrugged and withdrew the dagger, passing it over hilt first.

It was a remarkable piece of workmanship, a stiletto design known for being slender and light. The silver and gold filigree was in the pattern of climbing vines and roses, covering the dagger's guard and extending up the blade. Ren tested the sharpness of the blade on the pad of his thumb, drawing a small bead of blood.

"A beautiful weapon," he commented as he returned the dagger. "Well taken care of. You said it was your father's?"

"Aye, sir," the boy nodded, sliding the dagger home in its scabbard. "I don't suppose you've heard of Taisho?"

Ren raised a brow in surprise. He had heard of the former pirate from Lory. If the stories were to be believed, he had been the best swordsman in the entire Caribbean before he retired to enjoy his remaining years. "Your father is Taisho? As in Steel Taisho?"

The lad clapped his hands in glee, "You know him!"

"By reputation only," The captain tempered. "But I hadn't heard that he had a son."

"Oh, he doesn't." When Ren raised another brow at this, Mogami quickly raised his hands in defense. "What I mean is that I consider him a father figure. I'm an orphan and I only met Taisho a month ago." The boy lowered his head and Ren sensed that there was more to his story than he was letting on. "Taisho and his wife were kind enough to take me in and he began teaching me swordplay. This was his parting gift to me."

'Ah, that makes sense,' thought Ren as he watched the nervous boy. 'Lory did always say that Steel Taisho had the softest heart covered by the hardest exterior.' He clapped a hand on Mogami's slender shoulder and offered a genuine smile to the boy. "Well, Mr. Mogami, we'd best get to the ship and get you settled."

He began to steer his new cook towards the appropriate dock when another question occurred to him. "By the way, what's your christian name?"

"Kyok- ah I mean Kyo, sir," the boy stammered.

"Alright then, Kyo Mogami. Life on the open sea awaits." And with that pronouncement, Captain Ren Tsuruga lead the way to his pride and joy, the _Dark Moon._


	3. On Board

A/N: don't have much to say but thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited. For Tom, think Danny Glover.

Disclaimer=happy lawyers, sad author

Chapter 3: On Board

Kyoko followed her new captain, wondering what exactly was wrong with her. Over the past two years, she'd easily maintained the deception of being a boy, but now? Within only a few minutes, she'd almost given herself away. Twice. 'I really need to be on my guard around this man,' she thought as she peered up through her bangs at his retreating figure.

There was something about the darkly handsome captain that made Kyoko forget herself and relax her guarded nature. A feeling of safety and familiarity, which was strange considering not only his reputation but also the fact that she had never laid eyes on him before tonight.

Finally noticing that the captain was lengthening the distance between them as she stood there woolgathering, Kyoko let out a small squeak more appropriate for a mouse than a human and jogged to catch up with the long legged man. Upon reaching his side, she studied Captain Tsuruga's profile.

He was tall, at least a head and a half taller than herself, with broad shoulders and a confident air. He wore simple garb; plain black linen trousers tucked into dark, folded over boots, his waist coat and jacket made of soft brown fustian over a white cotton shirt. He wore no hat, just a simple tie pulling his unruly dark hair back into a small tail. The weapon at his hip was a curved saber and appeared well used.

Kyoko was so absorbed in watching her captain, she almost missed the sentry stationed at the entrance to the dock. "Ahoy there, Captain," came the low growl, startling the poor girl.

"Ahoy yourself, Tom," the captain responded cheerfully. "How goes the night?"

"All's well so far," answered the weathered old pirate who appeared from the shadows. "All of the supplies have been loaded and almost all the men are back from their dalliances."

Captain Tsuruga huffed a laugh at Tom's smiling face. "Well, that's good. I hope they all had a good time. Who are we waiting on?"

"Just you, captain." The older pirate grinned wider, before turning towards Kyoko, having finally spotted her behind the captain. "And who be ye, lad?" He questioned, not unkindly.

Kyoko gasped as the captain turned to face her and placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her forward. The feeling of him touching her shot straight through her, causing a slight trembling to start in her hands. "This is our new cook, Kyo Mogami," introduced the captain.

"Evening, sir," she managed to greet the grizzled pirate politely, in spite of what the heat of the captain's hand was doing to her nerves. She was surprised, though, when Tom burst out laughing.

"Sir?" He guffawed. "You'll find no 'sir's on a pirate ship, 'cepting the captain here. Best ye call me Tobacco Tom." He grinned at her, revealing at least three missing teeth.

"Tobacco Tom?" She asked, scrunching up her nose in confusion.

"Aye," Tom agreed. "On account of I used to work on a tobacco plantation afore I turned pirate."

"You make it sound like you were there of your own free will, Tom." Captain Tsuruga turned to Kyoko with his arms crossed over his chest. "He was a slave and don't let him tell you any different."

Kyoko was astonished. She had heard of the slave trade before, but so far had been lucky to avoid it. "But why were you a slave? And how did you get free?"

"Well," Tom mused. "I s'pose I was a slave on account of my skin." He held up a dark brown arm. "As for gettin' free, I can thank the captain here."

She glanced at Captain Tsuruga and saw him brushing away the praise from the air. "It was nothing. Nothing no decent human being would've ignored."

The old pirate spat to one side. "That's a lie and ye know it. I saw plenty of 'decent' folk walk right past all my life. You's the only one who ever stopped and looked me in the face." Tom faced Kyoko, obviously getting into his storytelling mode. "The captain staged a rescue for all the slaves on that plantation. And to top it off, he burned the wretched place to the ground. After, he helped all of us find new situations, those that wanted them. As for meself, I stayed aboard wit' the captain." Here Tom nodded sagely. "And that, my lad, is the story of how I changed careers."

Blinking in disbelief, Kyoko wondered how a man could have lived such a life and still maintain a sense of humor. It was truly a wonder of the human condition. Not just Tom's attitude, but the captain's as well. The stories she had heard had not done Captain Tsuruga justice. Here was an oxymoron of the highest degree: an honorable and honest pirate.

"Alright, my friend," the captain interjected. "That's enough of that. Time to get our new cook on board."

"Aye, sir, that it is," replied Tom as he reached down to untie the longboat. "Let's be off."

Captain Tsuruga lowered himself into the boat with the grace of long practice. "Here, Mr. Mogami, pass me your effects." Kyoko tossed her sack into his waiting arms, while opting to keep her weapons belt. When she made to climb down to the boat, she immediately regretted her decision. Climbing a rickety ladder into a bobbing vessel was made that much more difficult with the additioin of two pieces of steel trying to trip up her legs.

Kyoko barely avoided falling into the ocean. She was only saved by the captain's quick reflexes. He grabbed her by her waist just as she tripped on the final rung. Once again, his touch caused a jolt to course through her body. Tom chortled above their heads at her clumsiness, "Easy, lad. There'll be time a plenty to play in the water later."

Glaring at the pirate as he swarmed down the ladder to join them, Kyoko settled herself in the aft of the longboat. The two men each manned an oar and began to make their way to the ship. As they cut through the waters, the disguised girl felt a lifting of her heart in hope and she smiled into the night.

O.o.O

Ren kept one eye one the boy at the stern of the longboat. He didn't want his newest crew member to take a tumble into Davey Jones' locker the very first night. It would set a bad precedent for the voyage ahead.

'God, I hate rowing,' he thought as one of his shoulders seized up during a particularly hard pull. Normally, he wouldn't be one of the rowers, but since Mogami looked as if he could hardly lift a sack of potatoes, much less pull an oar, Ren had opted to take over the duty.

The boy was a bit of a mystery. He didn't seem like pirate material, but his desperation to join Ren's crew had been palpable. He wondered what kind of life the boy had led to bring him to this juncture. Well, no better way to find out than to ask. "Have you ever been on a ship before, Mr. Mogami?"

The lad turned to face the captain, his black hair drifting across his eyes. "Aye, captain," he answered, swiping his bangs to the side. "I served on one of the Royal Navy's frigates for about two years."

Ren frowned at the answer. "I thought you said you couldn't sail."

"I can't."

The captain stared at the boy. Mogami seemed to realize that his response had been lacking and ducked his head in embarrassment. "What I mean, captain, is I was a galley servant. I spent most of my time cooking and cleaning." He raised his head and met Ren's gaze. "I know the basics of sailing, but..."

Here the boy paused, unsure how to continue. Tom piped in with his own unique brand of commentary. "But you couldn't sail yer way out of a guney sack with a map and a compass, eh lad?"

Mogami quirked one side of his mouth in a self deprecating smile. "Right in one, Mr. Tom."

Tom cackled. The old pirate had really seemed to have taken a shine to the lad. Ren was glad. One more set of eyes to keep him out of trouble.

It didn't take long to reach the _Dark Moon_. The ship was anchored in the harbor, just past the busiest part of the port. Ren had chosen this spot in order to avoid any possible collisions with other ships. He took great pride in maintaining the pristine condition of the one thing that was truly his. Not his father's, not Lory's. His.

The _Dark Moon_ was a Chinese junk, all dark wood and brass trim. She was large for her class with four masts, the fan-like sails a deep crimson. Fancy scrollwork depicting phoenixes and dragons lined the hull and every doorway. Ren was always astounded by how beautiful she was. Everytime he saw her graceful curves and distinctive sails, he felt like he was home. His crew liked to tease him that he didn't need a woman as long as he had his ship. In a way it was true.

He had won her last year in a sea battle with some Chinese pirates. He had been sailing with Lory and one night, they had been attacked. Ren still wondered at the audacity of those pirates, thinking they could take on the Pirate King and win. After a furious battle, Lory's crew had emerged victorious. The Pirate King had gifted him the Chinese ship, saying that since Ren had been the one to best the opposing captain, it was his rightful 'spoils of war'. Rechristening her as _Dark Moon_ in honor of that night, Captain Ren Tsuruga came alive.

His reputation grew by leaps and bounds over the following year. Even though he did his best to avoid killing, somehow he became known as a coldblooded gentleman pirate whose smile could freeze an enemy cold. Ren smirked to himself. His pirate captain persona that he showed his enemies was vastly different from what he showed his crew. Every man of his crew was somehow indebted to him either by life like Yashiro or by freedom like Tobacco Tom.

Not that Ren insisted on their repaying of that debt. All of his men were free to leave whenever they chose. They just hadn't chosen to as of yet.

"Captain? You planning on staying in the longboat all night?" Tom's toothless grin beamed down at him from the deck of the ship. Ren sent his crewman a glare before grabbing onto the ladder and clambering up on deck.

When he had righted himself, he punched Tom in the shoulder and told him to get back to work. The old pirate just chuckled and began the chore of hoisting up and storing the longboat. Ren sighed and turned his attention to Mogami.

The boy was glancing around, wide eyed, at all of the activity on board. A ship was hardly ever quiet, whether someone was shouting orders, whistling a tune, or playing a dice game. Tonight was no different.

Several of his crew were playing a game of chance on the deck, betting their recent loot. Some others were working up in the rigging, replacing ropes and patching the sails. However, there was one crew member he had yet to see.

"Mr. Hikaru!" Ren called over to his boatswain.

"Aye, captain?" The brown haired young man crossed to the captain. He and his two brothers had joined up after Ren had rescued them from being press ganged into one of the more ruthless pirate crews.

"Have you seen Mr. Yashiro?"

"I believe he's in your cabin, sir."

"Ah," Ren replied. He turned to Mogami. The boy was standing shyly by the railing, head ducked and shoulders rounded. "This is Kyo Mogami. He'll be our new cook." He grasped the lad's shoulder and pulled him forward, ignoring the soft gasp Mogami uttered. Ren pushed him towards Hikaru. "Could you please show him to the galley and sleeping quarters?"

Hikaru beamed at the his new charge. "Aye, sir. Kotonami will be glad to hear of it."

Ren grimaced. "Is that who's in the galley today?" Even for one such as he, who had a high tolerance for bad cooking, Kotonami's was horrific. The boatswain nodded. "Oh, god. Get the lad down there quickly. Please."

The captain faced the boy as Hikaru laughed. "Go with Mr. Hikaru. He'll get you situated. I look forward to seeing what you can do." Thinking on who was currently in the galley, he shuddered. 'Can't be any worse than Kotonami, and possibly quite a bit better.'

Mogami was a few feet away before he turned sharply and bowed. "Thank you for this opportunity, captain. I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't," Ren said, already heading to his quarters, therefore missing the look of surprised wonder on the boy's face.

Upon entering his cabin, Ren found Yashiro pouring over some charts covering his desk. "And just what do you think you're doing?" He demanded in mock anger.

Yashiro didn't even blink. He merely raised his head to look at his captain and pushed his spectacles up on his nose. "I'm trying to figure our next course. Are we raiding towns or merchant vessels this time?"

"Neither," Ren said as he slipped Lory's scroll out of his waistcoat. He slapped the parchment down in front of his first mate. "The King has given us a quest."

Yashiro picked up the scroll and unrolled it partially "A quest? For what?" He asked, bemusedly studying the parchment.

"The Heart of Gold," Ren threw out as he crossed his cabin, removing his coat and sword belt. It was late and they had an early start in the morning. He was toeing off his boots when he realized that Yashiro hadn't responded yet. Turning towards his first mate, he saw that the man was gaping at him, eyes and mouth wide open, the scroll dangling from his fingertips.

Concerned, he asked, "Yukihito? What's wrong?"

The older man shook his head to clear it. "I'm sorry, captain. I could have sworn you said we were going after the Heart of Gold."

Ren crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I did. Why the surprise?"

Removing his glasses, Yashiro rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He replaced the spectacles before staring intently at his captain. "You've heard the legend, right?"

"Just what Lory told me tonight," Ren replied, crossing to his desk and sitting in the chair opposite his friend. "Some silly superstitions about gods and curses." He started when Yashiro grabbed his wrist.

"No, captain. They aren't just superstitions. I've seen it myself."

He stared at his first mate. He understood Lory, who thrived on melodrama, exagerrating the stories about this treasure. But here was Yashiro, a highly intelligent and logical man, someone Ren respected for his levelheadedness, telling him to believe in fairy tales. It was absurd.

And yet, he had to pause and reflect. If a man such as Yashiro, who believed in numbers and organization and having everything just so, could find something to fear in such an odd legend, who was he to disprove it? He opted for the middle ground.

There was no way he couldn't _not_ go, but he could take every precaution available to him. "Alright, Mr. Yashiro," he temporized. "We'll do this the smart way. What have you seen?"

Yashiro released his captain and slumped back in his chair. "It was about a year before we met. I was clerking on a sugar and rum venture when our ship came across a wreck. A privateer crew out of Jamaica. It was...horrible." The first mate paused, a haunted look coming into his eyes. Ren stood and fetched his friend a measure of rum. Yashiro, who hardly ever indulged, slammed the alcohol back. He coughed as the drink burned down his throat. With a nod of thanks to his captain, he continued.

"We found one survivor, a young man. Must've been the cabin boy. He told us how his captain had become obsessed with finding the mythical Heart of Gold. How they had somehow managed to find its island. And how the horrible storm had smashed into their ship without warning. As if the gods themselves were angry at their presumptions."

Considering the circumstances, this seemed like a typical shipwreck to Ren. But his first mate was still shaking. "What made you think this was the curse rather than a normal storm?" He inquired.

"The fact that that the Sign of Calypso had been charred onto the boy's chest."

Ren blinked. "The Sign of Calypso?" He hadn't heard of such a thing before.

"Yes," Yashiro confirmed, dragging a spare bit of parchment towards himself. He dipped a pen into an inkwell and hastily sketched a small stylized crab. He passed the drawing to Ren.

The captain studied the image, thinking. He had seen this before, in fact just tonight. It had been emblazoned on Lory's scroll, right above a rendition of the treasure. Ren dropped the drawing and snatched up the scroll. Unfurling it fully, he found what he was looking for.

He spread the scroll out on the desk in front of Yashiro. "This?" He clarified, directing his friend's attention to the bottom of the scroll.

There was the stylized crab, crowning a beautifull inked etching of the Heart of Gold. It showed the treasure as an enormous ruby, slightly misshapened and surrounded by golden rays. The jewel appeared as if it would be about the size of Ren's palm. Surely, such a large gem would be able to fulfill any man's dreams with no magic involved.

"Yes, that's it." Yashiro trembled, surprising Ren. He hadn't ever seen his friend so visually frightened since their first meeting. "Captain, we're not going after this, are we?"

"Well," Ren huffed. "It's going to take awhile to decipher the rest of the scroll." He pointed to the long paragraph that covered the upper portion of the parchment. "I don't know about you, but my Latin's a bit rusty."

Yashiro shook his head. "Sorry, captain. I studied French and Spanish, not Latin."

Ren shrugged. "Until I can translate this," he tapped the scroll, "we'll just have to keep to business as usual. We'll decide on our course at that point."

His first mate heaved a sigh. "Alright. Just promise me you'll keep an open mind about the legend."

He nodded. "I will."

Realizing this was the best compromise he would receive from the headstrong captain, Yashiro nodded back. "Then I'll bid you good night, captain.

"Good night, Mr. Yashiro." And with that the first mate left Ren to his thoughts.


	4. Set Sail

A/N: please don't use the fire fighting skills described within. I have no idea if they actually work. I just googled stuff to find a possible 18th century alternative for stopping grease fires. Google has been my research pal for this fic. Also, think Cap'n Jack's compass

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to someone else.

Chapter 4: Set Sail

A distant clanging bell intruded into Kyoko's dreams. She slowly blinked her eyes open, trying to remember where she was. A drooping piece of canvas drifted in front of her eyes, swinging back and forth. That's when she noticed the gentle rocking motion slowly lulling her back to sleep.

Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!

The bell was closer and Kyoko was beginning to hear movement above her head. The fact that noise was coming from above meant that she wasn't in her attic room with Sarah and the swaying was similar to when she'd slept on that Navy ship.

That's when it hit her. She'd made it. She'd successfully joined Captain Tsuruga's crew. She was on her way.

Kyoko stretched, enjoying the swinging hammock that was her bunk. This had been her favorite part of sailing. The rocking of the waves and the motion of the hammock had always granted her the best night's sleep. She had never had any trouble with gaining her sealegs or sea sickness. That had been Shoutarou's problem.

The mere thought of that horrible boy was enough to send her mind into a spiral of hate and rage. She was so absorbed in that dark vortex that she failed to notice when someone approached her berth.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

The bell ringing right next to her ear shocked the poor girl so badly that she tried to bolt. Unfortunately, a hammock was not designed to be exited that quickly. With an undignified squawk, Kyoko found herself tangled up, feet in the air and head on the deck.

A snort came from somewhere above her toes. "That was graceful," said a sarcastic feminine voice.

After a brief struggle, Kyoko managed to free herself. Ignoring the laughter, she knelt on the deck and tested all of her limbs. Once she was sure she was whole, she glared up at her tormentor. "Gee, Ms. Kanae, I would think you would have a little more courtesy towards the person who saved your life last night."

The young woman towering over Kyoko scoffed. "I don't need any man to save me, much less a boy. Besides," she grunted, looking away with an embarrassed blush. "That pan needed to be thrown away anyway."

She chuckled as she stood. "You're right. That pan _was_ terrible. But at least the ship didn't burn down." As Kanae glared then turned on her heel, Kyoko thought back to the brief and slightly dangerous encounter she'd had with the female pirate last night.

X.x.X

 _After separating from the captain, Hikaru led Kyoko towards the stern of the ship, pointing out his fellow pirates._

 _"That there is Bill, he's had that eyepatch for a while now. And that's Gregorovich, we usually just call him Vicky." At her confused look, he just shrugged. "Long story. Oh, and those are my brothers." He pointed towards the two sailors with ropes over their shoulders swarming up the webbing into the rigging._

 _"How many crew members are there?" She asked, curious as to how many she would be cooking for._

 _"We're a relatively small crew," Hikaru answered as they reached the stairway leading into the bowels of the ship and descended. "With you, we number only twenty. But don't worry, we're all pretty good fighters. In fact," he said, reaching the bottom of the stairs and continuing through the crew berths. "We're going to see one of the best sword fighters on board, save the captain."_

 _They finally came to a door at the back of the hold. Clatters and bangs could be heard from the other side, along with some very colorful curses. When they opened the door, black smoke poured out along with the smell of burning._

 _"Kotonami!" Panicked, Hikaru ducked into the room, shouting, "Where are you?"_

 _Kyoko followed quickly. If these pirates weren't used to cooking, then surely they wouldn't know the proper precautions to take in a galley. Fire was one of the deadliest mishaps to occur on a ship. If they weren't careful, they could burn everything down._

 _Sure enough, Hikaru was about to throw water into a flaming pan on the stovetop. "No, stop!" She cried. The boatswain and another figure turned their attention towards her, confused. "That'll just make it worse." She glanced around, looking for a bag of salt. Spotting one sitting on the counter, she grabbed it and crossed to the stove._

 _"Put it here," she ordered, indicating the counterspace next to the stove. Hikaru complied, sliding the pan in front of her. She opened the bag and began pouring its contents into the flames. She watched as the flames began to gutter out, revealing a charred lump of what, she guessed by the smell, was meat. "Find me a rag and wet it down."_

 _The next moment, a soaked rag presented itself. Kyoko took the fabric and wrung out the excess water. Once that was done, she covered the pan with the damp cloth to prevent any more smoke from escaping._

 _"That's a hell of a way to introduce yourself to a galley, kid." The as-yet unidentified second body was standing to her right, hands on hips and a kerchief covering his nose and mouth. Kyoko turned to face the pirate, who was undoubtedly Kotonami and began to give him a piece of her mind._

 _"Mr. Kotonami," she began, wagging a finger under the pirate's nose. "What do you think you were doing? You could've killed everyone on board! Don't you know anything about cooking? And you, Mr. Hikaru," she turned to face her guide. "What you did was equally as dangerous. Never put out a kitchen fire by throwing water on it. It could splatter and burn the ship down."_

 _Once she saw that her message had gotten through to the young man, she turned back to the other guilty party. While she'd been scolding Hikaru, Kotonami had removed the fabric covering his face. To Kyoko's great astonishment, this revealed, not a gruff male countenance as she'd expected, but a beautiful young woman._

 _Kotonami shook out her long, straight, black hair and glared at the cook. "Who are you calling mister, boy?" She growled fiercely._

 _Kyoko blinked in surprise. 'That's what she's mad at? Not my yelling at her?' The girl then bowed in apology to the angry pirate in front of her. "My apologies. I just assumed..."_

 _"Yeah, well, don't." Kotonami slammed the kerchief she'd been wearing down on the counter. "I don't need to explain myself to anyone, let alone the cook." She held Kyoko's gaze for a moment longer, before rolling her eyes and sticking out her hand. "I will say thank you for stopping this idiot," she hooked her other thumb over her shoulder at Hikaru, "from burning down the ship."_

 _"Hey!" The young man cried in indignation._

 _Chuckling, Kyoko shook the outstretched hand. "You're welcome, Ms. Kotonami. My name's Kyo Mogami, I'm new."_

 _The female pirate smirked. "Funnily, I figured that out for myself. You can call me Kanae or Quickblade, if you prefer."_

 _"Quickblade?"_

 _Finally feeling on solid ground again, Hikaru piped up, "Yeah, she's the fastest blade on board. Only Captain Tsuruga can best her."_

 _"Shut it, Ishibashi." Although her words were harsh, Kyoko could tell she was pleased with the compliment. "Well, Mogami, if you're the new cook, I guess that means I can return to my normal duties."_

 _"Oh?" She asked, curiosity piqued. "What duties are those?"_

 _It was hard to tell in the low light, but she could swear that Kotonami was blushing. She muttered a response too low for Kyoko to hear while Hikaru burst out laughing. The female pirate glared at the boatswain before stalking off._

 _Kyoko was confused. She glanced over at Hikaru, who was still laughing. "I don't get it. Was it something I said?"_

 _Wiping a tear from his eye, he clapped her on the back. "No. It's just that, while she's an amazing sword fighter, Kotonami is a terrible sailor."_

 _The confusion continued to grow. "O-kay, so what's her job then?"_

 _The boatswain covered his mouth as another laugh managed to sneak out. Luckily, Kyoko was able to understand his response._

 _"Cabin boy."_

X.x.X

"Oi!" A hand swapping at the back of her head brought Kyoko back to the present. "Come on," Kanae said, already turning to climb the stairs, the bell she carried making a soft ringing sound. "Time for roll call."

Kyoko followed the female pirate up and out into the morning sun. After blinking the brightness from her eyes, she glanced around. It appeared that the whole crew was milling around on deck. She did a quick head count and come up with nineteen, including herself. The only one missing was the captain.

She turned to question Kanae, but the woman was scowling with her arms crossed, her bell lodged in the crook of her arm. Not sure what was invoking her wrath, Kyoko wisely decided to not bring attention to herself by asking questions. Instead she studied her companion.

Meeting in low light and dangerous circumstances was not conducive to making a study of a new acquaintance. Although she was pleased to note that she had been right: Kanae was beautiful. Her long black hair, now braided back into a tail, and her delicate Asian features made her an exotic beauty. Even her thunderous expression couldn't hide that fact.

She appeared to be around Kyoko's true age of seventeen, perhaps a couple of years older and was clothed in a rather scandalous (to some) outfit. Not because of its revealing nature, oh no. In fact, she was covered all the way from her neck to her toes. No, the scandal was the utter practicality and masculinity of her garb. Tight brown breeches were tucked into soft black leather boots. A long burgundy waistcoat that hung to her thighs and reached up her neck was snug against her curves and covering an ivory linen shirt, the collar open to catch the breeze. Dark brown leather bracers covered her forearms, pulling the shirt's billowing sleeves in tight to prevent accidents. An ordinary cutlass, polished to a shine, hung from a wide black belt that cinched at her waist.

Seeing that weapon caused an idea to form in Kyoko's head. She was pondering the repercussions of her brainstorm, when Kanae noticed her staring. "What?" She asked, a faint trace of irritation coloring her voice.

Kyoko jerked in surprise and threw her hands up in distress. "N-nothing," she stammered, embarrassed at having been caught. At Kanae's disbelieving look, she lowered her arms and began wringing her hands. "It's just that..." She paused, unsure how the prickly young woman would take her proposition.

After a lull, Kanae sighed in annoyance. "Well?" She demanded. "Out with it."

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko released her nervousness. "You're a sword fighter, right?" At Kanae's nod, she continued. "Will you teach me?"

The female pirate blinked, appearing slightly flattered against her will. Which wasn't really a surprise as most males would balk at being taught by a woman. Then suspicion clouded her expression and Kyoko's heart sank. "I don't have time to teach a complete novice all the basics-"

"I already know the basic forms," Kyoko interrupted eagerly. "I studied under a master for a while."

"Oh?" Kanae asked, her curiousity getting the better of her. "And what master was that?"

"Steel Taisho."

The young woman gaped in astonishement. "Steel Taisho? _The_ Steel Taisho? Taught you?"

Kyoko cocked her head to the side, thinking. "I've never heard of another so, yes. For a couple of weeks at any rate."

The pirate considered the girl in front of her. "Alright." She finally agreed. "I guess I can show you a few moves. On one condition." She extended one finger.

"Name it." Kyoko was so thrilled with the prospect of training again that she was willing to promise anything.

"Teach me to cook?"

The surprise request was interrupted by a fair-haired sailor wearing spectacles calling Kanae's name. The young woman turned her head and nodded in acknowledgement, before turning back to Kyoko. "Sorry, I've got to go. We'll talk later."

Then she rushed up the stairs to the upper deck, clanging her bell. "Alright, you worthless dogs!" She yelled, bringing the attention of the entire crew to her. "Time to see if everyone's still alive." A few jeers and catcalls were sent her way to which she responded with a rude gesture. "Shut it, you lot." She then proceeded to call out the names of the crew, receiving a hearty "aye" after each one. Reaching the end, Kanae clanged her bell one final time. "Now that that's finished, pay your respects to the captain."

The hooting and hollering only grew louder as Captain Tsuruga emerged from where he'd been hiding in the shadows. He waved, acknowledging his crew. Kyoko's breath hitched as the morning sun glinted off his dark hair, seemingly turning it to gold.

"Alright, men." At a glare from Kanae, he amended his statement. "And woman." He got a few chuckles from the rest of his crew. "We're about to set sail. I just have one announcement. We have a new cook." He glanced around, looking for her. "Mr. Mogami?"

She raised her arm tentatively over her head. This brought everyone's eyes straight to her. She barely contained the nervous yelp that threatened to escape. "H-hello," she managed finally.

She was saved from further embarrassment by the captain. "Yes, our new cook. Please treat him with the same respect as your fellow crewmates."

"You mean none?" came a voice from the crowd. All the pirates broke into laughter, including Captain Tsuruga, who grinned widely at the snarky comment. Kyoko couldn't help but admire how laughter wamed his handsome features. Realizing where her wayward thoughts were taking her, she shook herself vigorously. 'What's wrong with me?'

The captain brought the crew back to business. "OK, settle down. The tide is with us. Let's get under sail. Stations!"

"Aye, sir!" With that resounding response, the crew broke off to get the _Dark Moon_ sailing. Kyoko was so intent on observing the controlled chaos, that she didn't notice the man approaching her.

"Mr. Mogami?" His soft voice caused the girl to jump and spin around guiltily.

"Yes, sir?" She squeaked.

It was the fair-haired sailor who had called Kanae away before. He was dressed simply in black trousers, white shirt and cravat, and a dove gray waistcoat. His hair was cut short, unusual for a pirate ship, and hung over his eyes. His spectacles winked gold as he pushed them up his nose and he carried a bound ledger under one arm. "My name is Yukihito Yashiro. I'm the first mate abroad the _Dark Moon._ " He extended his hand, allowing Kyoko to shake it. "Have your duties been explained to you?"

The girl blushed vividly. "Ah, not entirely. Just that I was to be cook." She had a vague idea of how to take charge in the galley, having watched her former superiors, but this would be the first time she was head of a galley by herself.

"Alright. Follow me and I'll show you around." Mr. Yashiro then led the way into the hold and proceeded to the galley. Kyoko hadn't managed a good look at her new space last night, what with it being dark and the urgency of stopping Hikaru and Kanae. Now she allowed herself to soak it all in.

It was amazingly spacious for such relatively small ship. Her last ship had been much larger, but the galley hadn't been this well equipped or comfortable. The cooking area was in the back with a dining area in front. Four trestle tables with benches were where the crew would eat, each table able to sit six men. There were two port holes along each wall, letting in the morning light. One side was lined with racks for plates, bowls, and cups while the other was occupied with some barrels of various supplies. Examining the barrels showed several casks of water, wine, and rum, one of pickles and one of apples. Since fresh apples wouldn't keep very long, Kyoko determined that her first task would be to dry out the fruits for better preservation.

Beyond the barrels was a larder, filled with sacks and crates. The sacks she could most easily identify by their labels were beans, lentils, and oats, salt, sugar, and flour. There were several more she couldn't see. In the crates she found several more candidates for drying: potatoes, onions, and carrots. She would have to investigate further and take an inventory.

There was a long island partitioning the cooking and dining area, above which hung rashers of bacon, strings of sausage and salami, and even a smoked ham or two. "Weren't you able to get any salted beef?" She asked the first mate, who was standing to one side and allowing her to get her bearings.

"Not this time, I'm afraid," he responded. "Our next port is about 10 days sail, with a fair wind. We'll restock there."

Kyoko nodded and continued exploring. "You might also consider some wheels of cheese and maybe a few chickens."

Mr. Yashiro glanced up from jotting down notes in his ledger. "Chickens?" He asked with some surprise.

"For the eggs," she explained, as she opened a cupboard under the island, revealing bottles of vinegar and oil and small casks of olives. She closed the door and faced the back wall. "I would suggest a cow as well, but I don't think you have the space."

There was large cast iron stove, commonly called a fire hearth, next to another long counter. This stove would allow Kyoko to, not only cook, but to bake bread and pies as well. She had been half afraid the only cooking fire she would have access to would be an open fire box. This was a revelation.

"Is there anything else you think you'll need on the next supply run?" Mr. Yashiro asked as she examined the different pots, pans, and cooking dishes that were hanging above the back counter.

"Hmm," she muttered, now searching through the spice rack. "Not sure completely. I'll make a list and bring it to you later, if that's alright."

"You can write?" The surprise in Mr. Yashiro's voice was warranted considering most poor orphans barely had any education, much less reading and writing.

"Yeah," she replied, distracted by the drawers full of knives and other cooking utensils. "Lady Fuwa taught me alongside her son while I was training to be a maid and cook in her house."

Kyoko was so absorbed in her study of the galley that she didn't notice her slip of the tongue. Or the first mate's reaction.

O.o.O

Yashiro managed to cover his shock quickly. Thankfully, the cook was still immersed in his...her explorations. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "Well then... Mr. Mogami." The...girl didn't notice his hesitation in the slightest. "I'll leave you to your preparations. Breakfast is at the eighth morning bell, with lunch at the second afternoon bell. Dinner is usually after the first dog watch, around the fourth bell of the evening." The girl glanced up and nodded her understanding.

Now that he looked more closely, he noticed the more feminine features hidden behind the boyish disguise. Originally, he had placed her age at about 14, but he now estimated she was closer to 17 or 18. He wondered what could have caused this young woman to adopt such a ruse.

He continued with his instructions. "If you could make up a tray for the captain at those times as well, I will deliver it to him. I'm afraid he eats very little, so if you would plan accordingly, that would be much appreciated."

Mogami saluted the first mate. "Aye, sir. Breakfast at 8 bells, lunch at second, dinner at fourth. Separate tray for the captain."

"Good lad." Since he didn't have near enough information, he opted to aid the girl in maintaining her charade, at least until the time came when it proved detrimental to continue doing so.

As he turned to leave, a single thought occurred to him. 'I wonder if the captain knows.

There was only one way to find out, but it would have to wait. There was a tide waiting for them and Yashiro had work to do before he could satisfy his curiousity.

O.o.O

"I swear this scroll makes no sense," Ren muttered to himself as he perused his newest task. He was trying to work his way through the convoluted Latin grammar and verb tenses that he hadn't bothered studying since he was a boy.

'I hated it then and I hate it now.'

Ren growled and decided to put the scroll safely away before he tore it to shreds. He reached for the small but heavy chest he kept on his desk for important documents. Opening the chest revealed his other conundrum. The broken compass.

It was rather typical of its kind. The casing was a black square with the corners sheared off, making it octagonal. A domed lid covered the windrose and tiny sundial housed within.

The mystery of the item lay in the fact that, no matter what he did, the windrose would just spin and spin and spin. He'd tried shaking it, opening and shutting it, both quickly and slowly. He'd even tried throwing it across the room, which helped relieve his stress if nothing else.

A knock at his door interrupted Ren's musing. "Enter," he called, already knowing who it was.

Sure enough, his first mate walked in, carrying a tray. "Morning, captain. Our new cook has prepared breakfast for you."

"Wonderful. Set it there, please." He indicated a spot on his desk relatively free of clutter. Yashiro crossed and put the tray down. Ren looked over the offering. "Mr. Mogami seems to be settling in well," he commented as he pulled the bowl of porridge towards himself. Taking the spoon in hand, Ren tasted the food.

It was slightly sweet, redolent with cinnamon and nutmeg. There was a crunch, which he realized were apple chunks. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. This was definitely superior to any porridge he'd had before. "Amazing," he commented, taking another spoonful. "Who knew oats could taste so good?"

"Yes," Yashiro agreed. "The crew quite enjoyed it as well." His first mate joined him at the desk and began to give his report from the morning, while Ren ate.

The _Dark Moon_ was well under way to their next port of San Juan, Puerto Rico and their new cook was already making himself popular. Everything was going well. Except for that damn quest of Lory's.

"Captain?" His friend's voice broke into his darkening thoughts. Ren dragged himself back and gave Yashiro his full attention. "Yes?"

His first mate shifted in his seat, looking decidedly nervous. This was yet another unprecedented show of emotion. 'First, last night and now this?' Ren thought bemusedly. 'If he's not careful, Yukihito runs the risk of becoming overly emotional.' His friend glanced up and away one more time before Ren broke the silence. "Come, man. Out with it."

With a deep breath, Yashiro began. "Sir, how much do you know about young Mogami?" The captain blinked. That was not what he was expecting.

"Not much," he admitted. "Only that he is an orphan, served on a Navy frigate for two years, and stayed with Steel Taisho for about a month." Then he added silently, 'and that he was desperate to join my crew.' But that tidbit seemed much more private than the rest.

"He stayed with Taisho?" This information actually seemed to relax his friend.

Ren nodded. "And learned swordcraft from him or so I gathered. The old man even bequeathed the kid his prized weapons."

Yashiro's eyebrows climbed into his hairline. "Really?"

"Saw the blades myself." He leaned forward, pushing away his partially finished breakfast. It had been delicious, but Ren's stomach tended to be smaller than a mouse's, in direct opposition to his father's legendary appetite. "Now why do you ask?"

His first mate sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "It's just that I believe that Ms. Mogami neglected a few details in her history."

Ren blinked. "Miss? Her?"

"Aye, captain. I am of the opinion that your new cook is actually a young woman of about 18."

The captain narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure? What proof have you?"

"Well," Yashiro considered. "I can't be absolutely certain without confronting her, but something she said this morning led me to this conclusion."

"Oh? And what was that?" Ren raised a questioning brow.

"She mentioned how she had been training to be a cook and a maid. Now I know that men can become cooks, but I've never yet heard of a male maid."

Ren settled back in his chair once again. Yashiro's conclusion was sound given the circumstances. Focusing back on his friend, Ren said, "Alright, let's say it's true. What do you want to do about it?"

"Do, captain?" Yashiro was confused.

"Yes, Mr. Yashiro. What to do. Do we continue in supposed ignorance or expose her deception? Should we turn back and abandon her in Tortuga or go on as we are?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm agreeable with any of these scenarios." He fell into silence to allow Yashiro to think. He knew what _he_ wanted to do about the situation, but he wanted to see if his friend would reach the same solution.

After a few moments of consideration, Yashiro raised his head. "I think," he began slowly. "That we should keep her aboard and allow her to continue as _Mister_ Mogami." He sighed and removed his spectacles to clean them. "I mean, she obviously feels the disguise is necessary for some reason. I say we allow her her deception until such time as necessity or her will causes it to fall away." He replaced the glasses and glanced at Ren. "What say you, captain?"

"I concur. It harms no one and as you said, she deems it necessary. I would, however, advise Ms. Kotonami of the situation. Ms. Mogami would surely benefit from female companionship, even if it is Kanae." He and Yashiro shared a laugh at the thought of the brash young woman attempting to be a chaperone for _anyone_.

"Aye, sir," the first mate chuckled. "I shall do so right away." With that, he left, leaving his captain alone with his thoughts.


	5. Mystery

A/N: I'm on vacation in Hokkaido so I had to track 3 miles in the snow to find this WiFi connection in order to post this chapter! Uphill! Okay, so there's no snow but it still makes for good drama.

And I freely admit that I used google translate for the small amount of Latin used. So to any Latin aficionados, please forgive any mistakes. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimity, disclamity.

Chapter 5: Mystery

The next few days began to take on a sense of routine for Kyoko. Every morning, Kanae would come by at 6 am, clanging her bell four times to signify the time. As cabin boy, it was her job to make sure the crew was awake and ready for the day. She also ran errands for the captain and helped Kyoko in the galley. Thankfully, she was a better assistant than a cook, although she was improving due to her new lessons.

After the bell, Kyoko would rise to begin preparing breakfast for those coming off the night shift and those going on shift. Breakfast was served at eight bells or 8 am and she was kept busy for the next hour or so serving the crew. She also prepared the captain's tray.

Mr. Yashiro hadn't been joking when he'd said the captain had a small appetite. It was a challenge everyday to try and tempt him to eat a bit more. She'd begun to keep notes on what he finished, what he barely touched, and what he outright refused to eat. Honestly, it was becoming a bit of an obsession.

After breakfast and the resultant clean up, Kyoko and Kanae would set up the items she intended to dry or smoke. The apples had been first, along with the bacon. They were now working their way through the carrots and onions. When they reached the next port, she planned on getting some cabbages and turnips to pickle.

Lunch was at 1 pm or the second afternoon bell. She went through the same motions as for breakfast, only a bit more portable. Slices of meat or fruits and vegetables on that constant of any naval diet: sea biscuits or hardtack. The hard, board-like bread was a staple on every ship and hated equally by pirates, merchants, and naval officers. But Kyoko had a trick, taught to her by Taisho.

If she cooked up the meat or fruit and created a bit of juice to soak the biscuits in, this made the hardtack easier to chew and ultimately swallow. It also added flavor to the otherwise bland bread. This trick had made her very popular among the crew, who had begun to sing her praises at every meal.

The afternoon was Kyoko's favorite part of her day. This was when she practiced. Sometimes it was sword practice with Kanae and sometimes it was sailing practice with Hikaru and his brothers. The trio had adopted her almost like a younger brother, showing her the ins and outs of working on a ship. They taught her all the finer points of sailing and, since Kyoko had never had a sibling or similar relationship, she adored the interaction with them.

Her time with Kanae was equally as precious to her. She had yet to reveal her true gender to her companion, but sometimes Kyoko got the impression that she already knew. It was little things that Kanae would say or do that had raised the cook's suspicions.

Kyoko was reluctant to reveal herself, but not because she was afraid of their reaction to having a woman on board. Some sailors believed in the silly superstition that women were bad luck on a sea voyage, but the presence of Kanae negated that fear.

No, she was afraid because she had hidden the fact for so long. She was coming to view the crew of the _Dark Moon_ as the family she'd never had. Kanae was a sister while the Ishibashi boys were her brothers. Tobacco Tom had taken on a grandfatherly role, with all the times he had taken her aside and shown her some new rope knot or told her another story. The rest of the men she considered as cousins or the crazy uncles that liked to embarrass you. And the captain...

Well, the captain defied description in her mind. She wanted to please him with her cooking and her hardwork like she imagined she would've with her own father, but whenever she saw his flashing green eyes, the jolt in her stomach was definitely _not_ a child-like reaction to a parent. Likewise, the blush that rose whenever he complimented her sword work or one of her meals was not the same reaction as with the Ishibashis, whom she considered brothers.

These reflections would vex her as she prepared dinner, usually a stew (as long as the water remained fresh) or salmagundi, which was a hodgepodge of whatever she wanted to throw together. It was usually olives, sausage or salami, and onions with carrots and potatoes boiled with spices. Sometimes, one of the crew would fish and she would include the catch of the day.

In the evening, when everyone was resting from the hard day's work and before turning in, Kyoko would go up on deck and stare at the stars. Looking up into the vastness of the universe always helped put her life in perspective. In comparison to that enormous existence, her complaints were miniscule and yet she was a part of something much larger than herself.

Occasionally, one of the crew would join her. Usually it was Tom and he would tell her stories of his life and tales from his home country. She particularly loved the tales of Anansi, the trickster spider.

Mr. Yashiro and Kanae had come a couple of times. The first mate liked to speak of what improvements could be made to the ship and her plans for the galley. Kanae spoke of swordcraft and what they would do the next day.

And tonight, Captain Tsuruga had leaned up against the rail and spoke with her at some length. He'd asked how she was adjusting to life aboard the _Dark Moon_ and she could honestly reply that it was the best time of her life. They'd spoken of some other inconsequentials, then he'd begun telling her of some of his more daring escapes and rescues. He'd recounted how he'd helped a few of his crew out of their dire straits.

With every story, Kyoko became more and more convinced that this was a man truly worth following.

O.o.O

The following morning, Kyoko was putting the finishing touches on breakfast, when Hikaru came rushing in. "Kyo," he gasped, bending over to catch his breath. "I have a request for you from Mr. Yashiro."

"Oh?" She asked as she scooped the last bit of porridge into a bowl.

"Yes, he asks if you could serve the captain his breakfast," Kyoko froze for a moment, then restarted her task. "You see, he still has much to go over in the accounts before we land tomorrow."

She glanced over to the tray she'd already set up. This morning she was trying fish on the captain. One of the men had had some luck in catching a few mackerel, so she had prepared a light wine sauce and poached a tiny filet. Accompanying it was a small salad of carrots and dates with a cider vinegar dressing. She hoped this would appeal to his palate.

Turning to the boatswain, she beamed at him. "That's no problem, Hikaru. Please tell Mr. Yashiro that I'll take care of everything." The young man professed his thanks and bolted back out of the room.

"Kanae," she called, removing her apron and hanging it on a convenient hook. "Take care of serving. I have to deliver the captain's tray." After receiving an affirmative from her friend, Kyoko picked up the tray and made her way to the captain's quarters.

'Funny,' she thought as she emerged on deck. 'I've been on the ship for over a week and have yet to see his cabin.' She'd been everywhere else on the ship: the gun deck, the powder room, the cargo hold, even the bilge which had been unpleasant. Although, she hadn't had any business that required going to his cabin until now, so maybe it wasn't so surprising.

She wondered what sort of accoutrements would decorate Captain Tsuruga's personal space. 'Maybe he has trophies from his exploits hanging everywhere.' By the time she reached his door and knocked, her imagination had run away with her. She had worked herself up with images of every sword of every enemy he had defeated hanging on the walls and overflowing chests of gold coins and jewels and exotic treasures. Therefore, when he bade her enter, she was heartily disappointed.

Instead of the trophy room she'd envisioned, she was confronted with a rather plain room. Everything was dark wood and of oriental design like the rest of the ship. An actual bed was to one side with a chest at its foot, undoubtedly holding the captain's effects. The opposite wall was lined with book shelves holding many volumes behind glass doors that locked so the books wouldn't fly about.

In front of the large bay window that faced where they had come from was a large, parchment-strewn desk with three heavy chairs. And in one of these, with his back to the window, was Captain Tsuruga.

He had his head lowered over an enormous book and kept glancing between it and a piece of parchment. He was so busy muttering to himself that he didn't bother looking up. "Et...pro...via...amoris? For road or love? That can't be right. Thank you, Mr. Yashiro. Just leave it there." He gestured vaguely to a spot on the desk.

"Aye, sir," Kyoko answered by reflex.

Captain Tsuruga's head popped up at hearing a different voice than the one he expected. "You're not Yukihito."

Kyoko giggled at the baffled expression on his face. "No, sir, I'm not." She crossed to the desk and set the tray down. "He was busy with some account issue and asked me to come instead."

"Ah," the captain replied. He glanced curiously at his breakfast. "What have you brought for me today?"

She pushed the tray towards him. "Poached mackerel with wine sauce and a carrot and date salad."

He clapped his hands together in anticipation. "Wonderful. I love mackerel." Kyoko smiled as he picked up the knife and fork and took a bite of fish. "Mmm, delicious. I think I've found my new favorite dish of yours, Miss...ter Mogami."

She blushed furiously at the compliment. "Thank you, sir. I've been trying my best."

"I know you have," he replied, trying the salad this time. "Hmm, lovely. I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble with my pickiness.'

"Oh no, sir." She waved her hands in denial. "I actually appreciate the challenge."

"Do you now?" He smirked. "Somehow I'm not surprised." He continued eating, soon finishing off the fish and working through the salad.

As he ate, Kyoko tried to glance at what he'd been studying. It was rude to pry, this she knew, but she thought he'd been speaking Latin and this made her curious. It was difficult to make out from so far away and upside down. Finally her curiousity won out and she just asked. 'I'm sorry, sir, but I can't help but wonder what it is you're working on.'

"Hmm? Oh, you mean this?" He pointed at the scroll. "Just a translation the Pirate King asked for help on."

"The Pirate King?" She cocked her head questioningly.

"Yes. You've actually met him."

"What do you-" She gasped. "You mean- That man was... Oh dear." She felt a bit faint.

Captain Tsuruga chuckled at her flustered state. "No worries. Lory's relatively harmless and it seemed like he took a liking to you. Asked me to keep an eye out for you."

"He did?" Kyoko was stunned. A man, and the Pirate King no less, that she'd only run into (quite literally) once had asked Captain Tsuruga to look out for her? She couldn't believe it. "Why?"

"Well, I guess he..." He paused, considering the question. "You know? I'm not entirely sure." He huffed a laugh. "Well, that's Lory for you. Anyway," he tapped the scroll in front of him. "I've been struggling through the Latin on this scroll since we left Tortuga and this one phrase keeps escaping me."

"May I see?"

The captain looked up at her earnest face and shrugged. He passed the parchment over and pointed to a specific part. "Right here. I keep reading it as 'for roads or love' which makes absolutely no sense."

Kyoko looked where Captain Tsuruga had pointed. The penmanship was horrible, so she could see how he had read it as 'via'. "I think the word is 'vita', not 'via'," she ventured. "So it would be 'et pro vita amoris'." She passed the parchment back to the stunned captain. "I think 'and for the life of love' would be the best translation, sir." She leaned over to pick up his tray. "If you're finished with this, I'll be on my way."

She had just reached the door when she heard a clatter and scraping from behind her. "Wait, wait a moment." She turned to face the now standing man with an incredulous expression on his handsome face. "You understand Latin?

"Aye, sir. Since I was young," she answered.

The captain crossed to her and stared down into her face. He was so close she could feel the heat coming off him and smell the salt of his skin. 'Don't,' she warned herself, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Would you be willing to help me with this translation along with your other duties?" The look in his eyes was dangerously close to pleading, like a puppy begging for food. "Most likely after dinner?"

It was hard to resist such a look or such an opportunity to aid her captain. "Aye, sir. Would you like to start tonight?"

Captain Tsuruga released a sigh of relief. "Yes, please."

"Alright," she said. "I'll return this evening." And with that, she escaped back to her galley, wondering what exactly she'd agreed to.

O.o.O

After Mogami exited, Ren returned to his seat and slumped in his chair to think. 'What an interesting development,' he thought, a smile creeping over his face.

It turned out that not only was his cook a young woman, but she was a highly educated one. Reading and writing was something that even the lowest classes had access to, even if they didn't partake of the opportunity, but Latin? That indicated high society or a clerical upbringing. However, he was inclined to think the former was correct.

For one, Yashiro had heard her refer to a 'Lady' Fuwa. Ren had not been familiar with any family named Fuwa while he'd lived in London, but then he had only been a child at the time. Then again, perhaps Fuwa was a country squire who never made it into town. For some reason, though, he kept associating the girl with London.

Another reason pointing to high society were the girl's manners. Her way of speaking, her bows, even the way she held her head all spoke to the little lordling that still resided in him somewhere. 'I guess old habits are hard to break,' he thought, smirking. 'I should try calling her by her christian name, see how she reacts.'

But that was the problem. He didn't know her christian name, or even if Mogami was her true surname. 'One more mystery to solve.' He sighed. 'Speaking of mysteries...' He thought of Lory's insistence that he take care of Mogami. 'There's no way that he could've known she was female, was there?' Ren wouldn't put it past the Pirate King to have some secretive way of obtaining such information.

It wouldn't do any good to speculate on Lory's mysterious ways. He had enough on his plate as it was. He spent the rest of the morning rereading his notes on his translation so far, checking to see if it made sense. He didn't acknowledge any deeper reasons behind his actions other then surface ones of making the task easier for his new helper.

As lunchtime rolled around, Ren found himself hoping that Yashiro was still busy with the accounts. He was disappointed when, instead of the tentative knock from that morning, Yashiro's customary rapping was heard. Thankfully, his friend didn't notice the slump to his shoulders or the disappointment on his face.

They chatted through the meal, discussing their plans for when they arrived in San Juan on the morrow. Eventually, Yashiro departed with the tray and Ren picked up his final mystery.

One thing he had noticed about the compass was that it only spun wildly when he held it. If he left it open on his desk, the disc floated lazily, but as soon as he took it in hand, it began to spin quickly.

Ren palmed the instrument and watched its dizzying spirals. In a way, it reminded him of himself. At first, he had been drifting with no real direction, no options. Then he had been taken in hand by Lory and he had spun out of control, going in every direction, not just one.

He sighed. 'The story of my life.'

The only time he'd felt like he knew where he was going was the few short weeks he'd spent playing with Kyoko. The young servant had given him purpose and a reason to truly live. Every moment after had been mere survival. 'Ah, Kyoko,' he thought morosely. 'I wonder where you are now.'

It took a moment to realize what he was seeing. When he did, he sat up in shock. The disc had stopped moving.

It still wasn't pointing north, but it was definitely pointing to something. Ren stood up and rushed out of his cabin. He had to see what the compass was pointing at!

He threw open his door and dashed up to the quarterdeck, where the wheelhouse was and startled his helmsman.

"Afternoon, captain," the pale man greeted. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Just a minute, Mr. Ogata." Ren stared at the compass. The disc was now pointing out behind him, so he turned. He could see the whole of his ship, his crew going about their various activities. He looked past the horizon, hoping to glimpse some land in that same direction.

"If you're looking for Puerto Rico, sir, it's on that side," Ogata offered, pointing in the opposite direction. "We should arrive in San Juan just after mid morning tomorrow."

Ren shook his head. He knew where the port was, and that wasn't where the compass was pointing. "Thank you, Mr. Ogata." He needed time and quiet to figure this out. Turning to his helmsman, he offered, "Why don't I take the wheel for a while? You go and get yourself something to drink."

Ogata perked up at the suggestion. "Why, thank you, captain. Much obliged." He passed the wheel off to Ren. "I'll be back soon." With that, the pale young man scurried off.

The captain lay a hand on the wheel and contemplated the compass. It was still pointing in the same direction, only adjusting itself slightly. Ren followed the line of sight.

On the lower deck, directly in front of the pointing arrow, Mogami and Kotonami were having their daily practice session. He had to admit that the girl was quite good. Her form was precise and her reflexes were quick. The only issue was her clothing.

The baggy shirt and breeches concealed her feminine form quite well, but the looseness of the material hindered her fighting abilities. She would lunge then have to pause to roll her sleeve up again. It was also a danger during sailing. If a strong enough wind came up, it could catch her clothes and blow her overboard. Or they could snag on an outjutting bitt and send her reeling. The possibilities were endless. When they reached San Juan, he would have Yashiro or Kotonami find her some better fitting clothes.

He had just turned his attention back to the issue of the compass, when a loud cry of "No!" came from below. Suddenly he was clutching his head, having been pegged by some sort of flying projectile.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing the sore spot. "What the hell?" Glancing down at his feet revealed the culprit; a small leather pouch attached to a severed thong. He leaned over and picked it up, feeling something hard within. He opened the pouch and dumped its contents into his palm.

Then he stared.

'It can't be,' he thought in disbelief. 'How is it possible?' In his hand was the very same sapphire he had given to Kyoko all those years ago.

"Corn!'

He jerked in response to that long lost name. Hurriedly, he replaced the gem, just as Mogami's head cleared the stairwell. She scrambled up and proceeded to search the deck. She barely seemed to notice the captain.

"Oh no, where did you go? Not overboard, I hope." She kept muttering to herself. Finally, she noticed Ren. "Oh. Excuse me, captain, but did you happen to see a little brown pouch come flying this way?" She was now on the far side of the deck, looking over the railing in despair.

"You mean this?" He held up the pouch.

She was by his side so fast it could have been magic. "Oh, you found it?" Thank you!" She beamed up at him, her eyes flashing gratitude.

Ren stared. He hadn't really taken notice of her eyes before; now he wondered how he could've possibly missed it. The soft warm golden brown that had been his comfort, so unique in their kindness. He was surprised that he hadn't realized it before, even though it had been almost 10 years.

But he had to be sure. "Did you used to live in London?'

She blinked at the non-sequitor. "Yes, sir," she answered, brows furrowed in confusion.

"By Hyde Park?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. Ren drooped at her response, before perking back up at her next words. "But I played there most days. Why do you ask?"

The gentle smile that caressed his face seemed to confuse the girl. A single word crossed his mind, solving one of his many mysteries: Kyoko.

Her name was Kyoko.

He didn't even notice the compass point fixed solidly on the figure in front of him.


	6. Attack

A/N: I'm anxious to know what you guys think of this chapter. Is it menacing enough? Please let me know.

Disclaimer: I have disclaimed already, so get over it.

Chapter 6: Attack

"Port, ho!"

Kyoko raised her head from the tallies she was making for her inventory. Whoever was on lookout must have spotted San Juan port. That meant she had about an hour to finish compiling her list. She sighed as she observed what she had written so far on the piece of foolscap.

 _For Purchase_

 _Food_

Groaning, she slammed her head onto the table. She'd been at the task for an hour and that was all she had? Lifting her head back up, she slapped her cheeks to sharpen her focus. 'C'mon you silly goose! Stop thinking about...him and work.'

The 'him' she was refering to was her captain. Ever since yesterday afternoon, his actions and statements were proving quite confusing and distracting for the girl. She was finding it hard to focus as visions of his gentle smile floated in her brain.

"Gah!" She growled, shaking her head. "Think about something, anything else." She stood and began pacing, muttering to herself. "For example, how did he know I was from London, much less around Hyde Park?"

When the captain had brought up the park, Kyoko had panicked a little. She'd denied the association, but after seeing his hang dog expression, she'd allowed a bit of truth to come out. Then that smile...

She drifted a moment with a dopey smile of her own before she violently shook her body back to reality. The real question was how he knew of that connection. Yesterday, she'd accepted his explanation for knowing that information, but today? "I don't think I truly believe that those stones come from that area," she concluded.

After the excitement of nearly losing Corn, she had returned to Kanae, who had apologized profusely for snagging the pouch with her blade and sending it flying. They'd finished their practice bout with it tucked safely in one of Kyoko's pockets.

The evening had continued as usual until the time for her meeting with the captain arrived. She'd approached the cabin and knocked, her stomach in knots and threatening to dislodge its contents. She'd half hoped that he had forgotten the appointment and was somewhere else on the ship. Her hopes had been dashed when he'd called for her to enter. Opening the door, she'd found the captain standing by the bookcase, searching for a volume. Finding it, he'd then turned and welcomed her. Her nerves had calmed as he'd led her to his desk. This was only an assignment after all, not an interrogation.

The next hour or so had been spent going over what the captain had already translated (which wasn't much) and correcting any mistakes (which were many). Captain Tsuruga had surprised Kyoko by accepting her corrections and suggestions for alternate readings with grace. At the end of the session, they'd managed to fix roughly half of what he'd finished.

The captain had then passed her a cup of wine and asked her about her schooling. She'd admitted to knowing Latin, French, German, and a spattering of Greek, as well as history, mathematics, and literature. At the end of the interview, Kyoko had glanced up and found a smile full of genuine warmth directed at her. It had been the same look as that afternoon and once again it left butterflies in her stomach. She'd thrown back the remainder of her wine in an attempt to hide her embarrassment, but it'd only caused her to choke.

The captain had leapt up to pat her on the back, which actually made the situation worse. Coughing and hacking, Kyoko had hastily excused herself and escaped back to the safety of the galley.

"All hands prepare for docking!"

Kyoko startled. That meant only 15 minutes. She looked down in dismay at her list which had grown no longer. "Ack," she squeaked before setting about in a whirlwind of activity to finish her list.

"Damn you, captain," she cursed with no real venom.

O.o.O

An hour later found Kyoko, Mr. Yashiro, Tobacco Tom and Captain Tsuruga wandering the market of San Juan. The seaport was officially known as _Puerto Rico de San Juan Bautista_ , but as that was a mouthful, most referred to the town as San Juan. Protected by military fortifications, the port catered mostly to the Spanish, military and merchants alike, although a few others were able to slip through.

The market was abundant with stalls and stores. It was a festival for the senses. Brilliant splashes of color adorned the shoppers and the stores alike, drawing Kyoko's eyes in every direction. Calls of animals and merchants filled her ears. The scent of spices and cooking food wafted through the air, causing Kyoko's stomach to growl at her. It was rather overwhelming.

Excitement coursed through her. She'd travelled to several ports of call before, but rarely had she been allowed to look her fill. Usually, she'd had to run errands for her superiors and had no time to browse. Now, she could take her time.

She trailed along with her companions, shopping for the supplies on the list Mr. Yashiro carried. Luckily, the inventory she'd been working on earlier had only been a final checklist. Kyoko had already handed over her main requests.

As she was examining the offerings at a dried goods stall, something caught her attention. She watched as Tom and the captain haggled fiercely with a stall owner down the way. Tom gestured wildly while Captain Tsuruga stood by stoically, a scowl marring his features. Finally, the captain nodded, seeming to agree with what the merchant had said, and handed over a handful of coins, while Tom accepted their goods.

Seeing this exchange brought a question she'd been pondering for a while to mind. Kyoko turned and addressed the first mate, who was standing a few feet away. "Mr. Yashiro?"

The fair-haired man glanced up and sidled over to her, giving the cook his full attention. "Yes, Mr. Mogami?"

"Why is the captain buying that?" She pointed to where the captain had just finished his transaction and was now examining the goods of another stall.

Mr. Yashiro blinked and followed her hand. "Well," he answered after a brief pause. "I presume because he needed it."

Kyoko was confused for a moment before she realized her mistake. "Sorry, no. What I mean is- we're pirates, right?"

The first mate started then darted his eyes around in concern. "Yes," he replied in a whisper. "But we don't want to announce that fact."

"Oh," Kyoko covered her mouth in dismay. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Just be careful." Mr. Yashiro sighed in relief, having found no soldiers or constables within earshot. He returned his attention to the girl. "Why do you ask?"

She looked down at her hands and fiddled with her nails. "It's just that I thought there would be more pillaging and plundering," she admitted cautiously. "Less purchasing."

He chuckled. "And with most crews you would be right. But the _Dark Moon_ is different."

She tilted her head in confusion. "How so?"

"You know Tom's story?" At her nod, he continued. "That's not the only time we've done something similar. We tend to ransack the towns that hold slave markets and the larger plantations. Sometimes, if we catch wind of a slaving ship, we'll take those down. Otherwise, we attack merchant vessels, but only occasionally." He gestured around the market. "Most of these people are just trying to make a living. What's the point in stealing their livelihood?"

"Ah," Kyoko gasped in recognition. "Kind of like Robin Hood!"

"You know," Mr. Yashiro laughed. "I never thought of it like that."

The girl grinned.

"Oi, you two slowpokes!" Tom shouted. "Move yer lazy bones!"

"Ah, the master has spoken," the first mate joked as they rejoined their companions. "If I didn't know better, Mr. Tom, I'd say you were the captain."

"Well, who am I to deny a young man his delusions o'grandeur?" Tom snarked, slapping a hand on Captain Tsuruga's shoulder. "Besides, with his tallness, he makes a bigger target for cannon fire, don't you think, lad?" The old pirate grinned his toothless smile at Kyoko, inviting her to join in.

"I don't know, Tom." She pretended to mull the subject over. "I'd say a better mast than a target."

"Oi, what's with all this cheek?" The captain mock-complained, desperately trying to hide his laughter. "This is beginning to sound dangerously like mutiny. What say you, Mr. Yashiro?"

The first mate shrugged nonchalantly, his lips tugging up at one corner. "If it is, we can toss them in the brig when we return to the ship. For now," he pushed his spectacles up his nose, "we should finish the shopping."

His three companions all snapped to attention and presented crisp salutes. "Aye, sir," they managed more or less in unison.

As Mr. Yashiro turned away, shaking his head at their antics, Tom leaned down to Kyoko and whispered, "Now there goes the real captain."

She giggled and proceeded to follow her captain and crew. As she rushed to catch up, she accidentally knocked against a stranger's arm. "Ah, I'm sorry, please excuse me," she called, only slowing down enough to make sure the gentleman was alright, then was soon on her way.

What she didn't see was the slow, creeping smile on the man's face. What she didn't hear was his low chuckle and a soft "très intéressant'. And what she didn't know was that she had been noticed by a very dangerous man.

O.o.O

The afternoon was going well, or at least Kyoko thought so. So far they had managed to retrieve almost all the goods she had noted down and at fair prices as well, thanks to Mr. Yashiro's freezing stare and Tom's haggling prowess. Now she was examining the chickens she had proposed they keep on board.

She was alone at the chicken stall, as her three companions were arranging for the delivery of their purchases. In all honesty, since she would be the one caring for the birds, Kyoko felt it would be better if she was the one to choose them.

It was a surprisingly difficult decision, shifting through the crates of birds, trying to find the best. She had already chosen five of the six chickens she wanted and was looking for the last one.

"Have you made your decision, boy?" The chicken seller, a doughy looking Hispanic woman, asked in heavily accented English.

"Just a moment longer," Kyoko said. Suddenly she saw a flash of white in the corner of her eye. Turning toward the cage, she came upon a beautiful white hen with a vivid crimson crest and wattle. The surrounding birds were mottled brown, so she stood out distinctively. Her eyes were bright and locked intelligently onto Kyoko's own.

"That one," she told the merchant.

"You sure?" The lady clucked, much like her charges, as she extracted the cage. "That one has an attitude. Almost like she was human."

Kyoko smiled. "I like her." She took the final cage from the vendor and reached for the money pouch on her sword belt. "I think I'll call her Beau."

Having settled the payment, she began searching for one of her companions to help carry the crates. She finally spotted them at the far end of the street and noticed that they appeared to be on their way back to her. She waved her arm enthusiastically over her head and received an answering wave from Tom.

 _"Bonjour, ma petite."_

A cold, oily voice sounded from behind her, causing a shiver to crawl up her spine. Setting down Beau's cage, the girl turned to face the speaker, one hand casually resting on her dagger's hilt. The man was the same one she had crashed into earlier that day. Before, she had barely taken notice of his appearance, but now she finally got a good look at him.

The first thought that came to mind was that he must be exceedingly hot in all the black he was wearing. A heavy black coat with thick silver embroidery along the edges and cuffs covered a black brocade waistcoat with silver buttons. Black breeches ended at his knee and black stockings continued down to his black, silver buckled shoes. Even his shirt and frothy lace collar were black. The occasionally flash of silver rings on his fingers winked at her.

He wore a black tricorn hat trimmed in silver atop his own silvery locks. Even though his hair was of that color, he had a surprisingly youthful face, handsome with dark grey eyes narrowed in sardonic humor, a mocking smile on his lips.

There was something about this man that raised her hackles and made her want to run to where her captain and friends were. But Kyoko wasn't one to run from a challenge, so she bowed politely and managed a soft smile. " _Pardon, sir,_ " she said in flawless French. " _I bumped into you earlier. Please allow me to apologize._ "

The gentleman smirked before replying, _"Such a dark aura for one so young."_

 _"What do you mean?"_ She asked, confused at this stranger's attitude.

 _"There is something about you that calls to me,"_ he continued, raising an elegant hand. He began slowly ghosting it over her head and down her face as his eyes bore directly into hers. " _Perhaps it was the mother who abandoned you."_ Kyoko gasped in shock, but the man was moving on. " _Or maybe the false prince who ridiculed you."_ His hand was passing over her shoulders and neck. " _Or it could be the dark hero who you think will rescue you."_

 _"But I think,"_ he was now staring at her chest and reaching one long slender finger towards the vee of her shirt. " _It is this trinket from a long dead fairy that interests me the most."_ With that sinister statement, his fingertip made contact with the fabric of her shirt. Or, perhaps more accurately, with the pouch beneath her shirt.

A bolt of lightning shot through her body, galvanizing her into action. Without a second thought and quick as a whip, she drew her dagger and placed the point somewhere lower than the Frenchman's chest. " _Sir,"_ she said in her iciest tone, " _I ask that you remove your hand from my person. Immediately."_ She pressed the dagger point deeper, enough to make her threat real. " _Else you might lose something...important."_

 _"Very well, ma petite."_ He raised his arms slowly into a surrender gesture. " _But I should warn you."_

Kyoko backed a step away not lowering her weapon. " _Warn me of what?"_ She asked, already wary of this stranger's tricks.

Fast as a viper, the Frenchman grabbed her extended wrist and wrenched her around so her back was to his chest and her own dagger to her throat. The man paused after the violence of the motion and gently wrapped his other arm around her waist like a lover. She shuddered when he pressed his face into her hair and inhaled. Kyoko struggled, only to earn herself a shallow cut above her collarbone.

Having drunk his fill of her scent, the stranger whispered softly, " _I will be coming for you, ma petite. Soon."_ Kyoko trembled at the threat lacing his words.

"Release my cook, Reino.'

The Frenchman pulled away from her neck, though he kept his arms wrapped around her body, and peered over his shoulder. "Ah, _Capitaine_ Tsuruga. What a pleasure to make your acquaintance again. It has been too long," he responded in softly accented English. "I was just delivering a message to your fascinating charge here."

"I said, release him." The captain's voice had taken on a dark tone, one that promised pain and lots of it. But all Kyoko could hear was her salvation. She struggled to see behind her, to glimpse his face, but the Frenchman's grip was too strong.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Reino turned both of them around to face the new threat. Captain Tsuruga, Mr. Yashiro, and Tom all had their swords or pistols drawn and pointed at the Frenchman. The captain's expression was stone cold, but Kyoko could sense the thunderstorm looming behind his dark green eyes. His anger was palpable and she knew that _this_ was the infamous gentleman pirate who terrorized the Caribbean.

When his hard gaze flicked to her, she could swear that she saw his expression soften. "Are you alright, Kyok- Kyo?" He asked, returning that gimlet stare back to Kyoko's captor.

"A-aye." The word caught in her throat. "Aye, sir." The second time came out strong with no noticeable tremor.

"Good. Mr. Tom?" The old pirate grunted at his captain, his pistol never wavering. "Be so good as to fetch the constables."

"Now, now, Ren," the Frenchman interrupted. "Surely there's no need for that. You know I abhor violence and pain."

Captain Tsuruga scoffed. "You have a strange way of showing it, Reino. Now, I'll ask again: Release him!"

" _It seems the good captain does not realize your true identity, ma petite."_ Reino spoke to Kyoko. " _Shall we tell him?"_

Weary to the bone of this hostage situation, Kyoko pulled a move she and Kanae had been working on. Raising her leg as far as she could, she crashed her heel onto the Frenchman's toes with all her strength. She was rewarded with a squeal of pain and her immediate release.

She stumbled forward and landed in the arms of her captain. She huddled there, listening to his heartbeat as her own slowed. She finally felt calm enough to pay attention to the world outside of Captain Tsuruga's embrace. The first thing that registered was his concerned voice asking her a question. "Are you alright, Kyo? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head numbly. "No, I'm just a little shaken up, but otherwise fine."

The captain pushed her back and stared into her face, searching for something. Obviously he found it, because he released a heavy sigh and smiled grimly. Then he noticed the scratch on her neck. "Not hurt, huh?" He began examining the cut.

Kyoko shivered at the warmth coming from his fingers brushing her skin. "It's just a scratch, sir."

"Yes, well," the captain groused, finished with his examination. "We'd best get you back to the ship anyway." He then spun her and began shepherding her towards the docks.

"But what about Tom and Mr. Yashiro?" Kyoko had finally glanced around and noticed that the two other men were no longer there.

"It's fine," the captain grunted, still pushing her on her way. "They went chasing after Reino. They'll meet us back at the ship."

They had gotten a further twenty feet when Kyoko realized something else.

"Wait! My chickens!" She managed to slip the captain's grip and dashed back to her crates. She barely heard Captain Tsuruga's surprised laughter following her in her hurry.

O.o.O

Upon reaching the _Dark Moon_ , Ren attempted to usher Kyoko to his cabin to take care of her injuries and discuss what had occurred. Unfortunately, his protective instincts were thwarted by her insistence on settling her chickens first. Only after dropping the crates off with a surprised and somewhat dismayed Kanae did she allow him to herd her to the upper deck.

Once in his quarters, Ren sat her down and proceeded to hand her a shot of rum. She looked askance, first at the glass then at him, before she tried to hand it back.

"It'll calm your nerves," he explained, only partially lying. At her incredulous look, he tried begging. "Please, just humor your captain."

That did the trick. She pulled back her hand and began to delicately sip at the tumbler, making a grimace at the taste. He didn't really think she needed it for nerves, because she had handled herself surprisingly well through the whole incident. No, she required it to loosen her tongue a bit. Previous experience with her had taught him that she would be reluctant to burden anyone with her problems and he _needed_ to know what happened in order to take appropriate action.

Watching as she drained the shot, Ren realized how lucky he was to have encountered Kyoko again. The odds of meeting again and in such a fashion were astronomical. It was as if the hand of some capricious god was directing their fates. And yet, was that same god trying to test them by sending that damn Frenchman?

Ren poured her another measure, despite her protests. "You finish that off," he insisted. "I'll fetch the witch hazel for _that_." He indicated the scratch on her neck. "Don't move."

He went to one of the cupboards the lined his walls and extracted his medical kit. It wasn't much, just a few tinctures and salves that he picked up here and there. He searched through the box until he found the bottle he was looking for. He pulled it out along with a small cloth. He turned back to Kyoko to find she had finished her second shot.

Setting down the bottle and cloth, he poured her one more. "Last one, I promise."

"If I didn't know better, captain, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk," she accused, redness blossoming across her cheeks as she slammed back the final drink.

'Good Lord' he thought, astonished. 'Is she drunk already?'

It seemed so. The girl was rocking back and forth slowly, humming to herself. Apparently his old friend was a light weight when it came to rum.

Ren knelt in front of her and gently pried the cup from her hands and placed it on his desk. "Mr. Mogami, look at me." When she did, hiccuping softly, he reached for the witch hazel. Prying open the bottle, he wet the cloth and turned to dab at the scrap just above her collarbone. She winced and tried to duck her head, but he grasped her chin with his other hand. "You're very lucky, you know," he admitted quietly.

The fear that he could've lost her so easily was still floating beneath the surface of his calm. He finished wiping away the blood and examined the cut. Seeing that it was only a shallow cut and wouldn't even need bandaging, he released a sigh of relief.

He removed his hand from her chin and reached for her hand instead. "Kyo?" He said softly. When she focused her slightly glazed eyes on him, he smiled gently, which she returned rather goofily. "Kyo, I need you to tell me what happened with that man. It may be important."

She frowned, the expression marring her pretty features with a touch of fear. "He didn't say much. Just some creepy things," she slurred lightly.

"Like what?"

Her eyes turned sad and Ren wished he didn't have to press her. "Things about my past, my true identity." She trembled as tears pooled. "Things I haven't told anyone." She sniffled and rubbed the back of her hand against her nose.

Suddenly, she gripped his hand tight. "He said he'd be coming for me soon." The tears began to fall and she tried to stifle a sob in her free hand. Ren's heat broke for her. "Captain, what does he want from me? What did I do to deserve this?"

Her tears were streaming down her face and the sobs were becoming uncontrollable, so Ren did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her forward until her head touched his shoulder and wrapped his long arms around her shaking form. As if she'd been waiting for such an action, her sobs came even harder and she wept out her terror and anxiety.

"Shh, shh," he comforted. "We'll find out what he wants and stop him. I promise."

It was a few minutes before her tears finally slowed and her breathing evened out. He realized that she had fallen asleep. Chuckling lightly, he braced her with one hand and stood slowly. He then scooped the exhausted girl up in his arms and carried her to his bed. Laying her down caused a lock of hair to fall across her eyes. He brushed it back and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Was it his imagination or did she relax more deeply into sleep?

Shaking his head, Ren left the sleeping girl and went searching for Kotonami. He found her in the galley, staring angrily at the chicken crates. Hearing his approach, she whirled around and demanded, "Captain, what the hell am I supposed to do with these birds? Where's Kyo?

He raised his hands in an attempt to fend off her angry reproach. "She's sleeping in my cabin." At her incredulous look, he added, "She's had a hard day."

Kotonami crossed her arms. "Oh really?" She said sarcastically. "Care to elaborate?"

Ren opened his mouth to do just that when a clatter at the door drew their attention. Yashiro and Tom came rushing into the room, breathing heavily. "Captain, there you are," his first mate gasped.

"Yukihito," he breathed, relieved that they were alright. Not that he had any doubts. "Did you manage to find that bastard?"

Yashiro and Tom both shook their heads. "No, sir. We lost track of him in the square. Even with a wounded foot, he was too quick for us."

Tom growled and smacked a hand down on a nearby table. "Blast the bugger to hell. I hope the lass broke every one of his toes."

Ren blinked in surprise. "You knew?"

The old pirate spat to the side. "That the girl was pretendin' to be a boy? Course, I knew. Knew the first night."

A sudden laugh burst out of Yashiro. "Well, I'll be damned. Tom, you may be the cleverest of us all."

"Whatcha mean 'may be'?" He grinned fiercely at the first mate.

"Ugh," Kotonami growled. "Would someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"

The three men all stopped and shared a look. Yashiro and Tom both gestured for the captain to explain. Ren faced his cabin 'boy' and laid out the situation.

"Ms. Mogami was attacked in the market today by Captain Reino of the Vie Ghoul. He's a French privateer who specializes in collecting bounties."

The young woman stared at the captain in disbelief. "You're kidding?" Ren shook his head and Kotonami scoffed a laugh. "What could she possibly have done to have a bounty placed on her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but for whatever reason, it seems that he has set his sights on her. I do know one thing though," he growled. "She is _ours_ and I won't allow anyone to lay a finger on her."

At the sounds of agreement from his crew, Ren felt a lightening sense of relief. "Good. So in accordance with that, Kotonami, I'm going to take over her training, alright?"

The female pirate nodded. "As long as I can join in from time to time."

"Of course." He was glad that she seemed so protective of Kyoko. "Tom?"

The old pirate saluted smartly. "Aye, sir?"

Ren grinned at his eagerness. "Can you teach her how to shoot a pistol?"

"Naturally, sir." Tom was the best shot of any of his crew. "She'll be a crackshot in no time."

"Perfect." Finally he turned to his first mate. "Mr. Yashiro, we need to get under way as soon as possible. Are all the supplies loaded?"

"Yes, sir. They were finishing up when Tom and I arrived."

"Alright, then let's set sail and get the hell out of here."

"Aye, captain." All three crew members responded and scattered to get the ship under way. Ren wouldn't feel comfortable until the port was firmly behind them.

Reino was a dangerous man to have on their tail. He had a reputation for tenacity and always getting his man. Ren knew that the only reason he had escaped capture, regardless of the ridiculous price on his head, was that the eccentric Frenchman refused to come anywhere near him. The only time that he had encountered Reino before today, the crazy bastard had muttered something about bad luck and catastrophe and had slunk off without even trying to capture him.

But if he was chasing Kyoko, Ren would be willing to turn himself over to ensure her freedom. Surely, his price was significantly higher than whatever was on her.

Hopefully, though, it wouldn't come to that.


	7. Reveal

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my reviewer, mutemuia. They provided an idea that has actual grown into a relatively important plot point for this story. Muchas gracias, friend. Hope you like how I used your idea.

Disclaimer: see previous

Chapter 7: Reveal

Brightness flooded the room and pierced Kyoko's head. 'What happened?' She thought groggily. Her head pounded, her eyes were itchy, and her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. 'Am I getting sick?'

She slowly levered herself up, clutching at her throbbing head. Moving slowly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, her eyes shut against the morning sunshine.

Wait a minute. Bed? Lots of sunshine? She managed to creak her eyes open. As the room came into focus, one thought penetrated her aching mind. This wasn't the crew's sleeping quarters. She pondered that for a moment before she gasped in realization. There was only one place on the whole ship that had an actual bed.

'What am I doing in the captain's quarters?' She wondered amazedly. She thought back to last night. Unfortunately, she didn't remember too much. She and the captain had arrived at the ship and he had brought her up here, where he had given her...

Rum. Kyoko pressed a hand to her forehead. That explained how she was feeling. Too much rum. 'Oh god,' she thought in horror. 'What did I do? What did I _say_?'

Her spiraling despair was brought to a halt by the sound of the cabin door swinging open, admitting the true occupant of the room. Captain Tsuruga entered, carrying a tray laden with plates of food and a pitcher. He glanced over to her and smiled gently at her. "You're awake. Good." He placed his burden down on his desk. "How are you feeling?"

She groaned. "Like there's cannon fire going off in my head."

He chuckled as he poured her a glass of ...something and brought it to her. "That would be the hangover, I'm afraid. It seems I gave you a bit to much rum last night.

"Really?" She replied sarcastically, as she glared at the glass in his hand.

"It's just water." He laughed again, amused by her distrusting expression. "It'll help."

Still wary, Kyoko took the offering and sniffed at it. When she detected no hint of alcohol, she drained the cup and handed it back, silently asking for more. "So why did you feel the need to get me drunk?" She asked as he refilled the cup and passed it back.

"I honestly didn't think you would get drunk off that small amount of rum." He had the grace to appear ashamed. "I only wanted you to be honest me about the afternoon's...debacle."

Kyoko froze. "What _did_ I tell you?"

The captain sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That Reino had threatened and spooked you with whatever knowledge he had of your past."

"Oh." She slumped over her knees, head in her hands. "Anything else?"

'Not really."

She thought that maybe the captain was lying, but since she couldn't really remember what happened, she had no choice but to trust him. As it was, he appeared to have some information about the man who attacked her. She raised her head and met the captain's gaze. "Who was that man?" She asked.

Captain Tsuruga sighed and paced to the window. He stood with his back to her and his hands clasped behind him. With that position, she couldn't see his expression or look into his eyes. But perhaps that was a good thing.

"Captain?" She prompted when the silence threatened to continue forever.

He released a breath. "That man," he began, "is a privateer and bounty hunter. He searches out those with a price on their head and captures them for the reward." The captain turned and faced her, his gaze full of concern. "It seems that he has set his eyes on you."

Kyoko gaped in disbelief. "Me? But why?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

She froze, terror coursing through her. What was he asking of her? Did he know? If he didn't and she revealed herself... Oh, he would surely hate her and cast her out. "No," she said, rising, ready to bolt. "I-I can't. I'm sorry, but I don't know what he wants. I'm just a cook."

"Kyo-"

"No!" She shouted and ran for the door. She reached it and started to open it when two large hands appeared over her shoulders and slammed the door shut. She rattled the knob futilely. When he didn't budge, she leaned forward, closing her eyes, and pressed her forehead to the wood. "Please let me go."

"No." The captain's breath ghosted on the back of her neck, making her shiver.

"Please?" She begged desperately. She could feel his body heat all along her back and it was making it extremely difficult to concentrate.

"I want to help you.

She almost sobbed at the kindness in his voice. "You can't."

"Kyoko."

Her eyes flew open as her real name dropped from his lips. Slowly, she angled her head to look over her shoulder into the captain's face. He wore a pained expression, sorrow deep in his gaze. "How did you-"

He sighed and pulled back, allowing his arms to drop to his side. He sent her a pleading look. "If you'll sit down and have some breakfast, I'll tell you everything."

She could only nod and follow him back to his desk. They settled on opposite sides of the desk and frankly, she was glad of the distance. It was so hard to think clearly when he was close to her.

The captain gestured to the tray. "You should eat. It'll help with the hangover." She glanced at the bowls on the tray. Porridge. One of the few dishes Kanae was able to confidently make. She looked back to the captain and said one word. "After."

He nodded then held out one hand. "May I see that pouch of yours, please?"

Surprised, Kyoko pulled out the item and passed it over. She watched as he opened it and dumped the Corn stone into his palm.

"I remember the day my father gave this to me," he began, gazing at the blue stone. "It was my seventh birthday and I was furious at him for being away again." Bitterness crept into his tone. "He was always away, performing some vital role for the Crown. That time it was India." He sighed and rolled the stone between his hands. "I'd refused to come out of the nursery all day. Then late at night, I think around 10, a knock came. I remember screaming for them to go away. Instead, they entered and it was my father."

The captain smiled in remembrance. "He'd made a special effort to return for my birthday. But the customs officers had held him up during the day. It didn't matter. He was there and he had brought me this sapphire," he held up the stone, "as a present."

"Sapphire?" Kyoko managed to gasp out, her shock at this story evident.

"Yes." He chuckled. "He told me it was magic. If you held it up to the sun, like so," he demonstrated, holding the gem between his thumb and forefinger. "It would change color and take away your sadness." He lowered his hand. "It was a good present for a seven year old, or at least I thought so when I gifted it to another seven year old a few years later, to help take away her sadness at my leaving." He replaced the stone and passed the pouch back to her before leaning back in the chair, awaiting her response.

Kyoko was quite honestly gobsmacked. She stared at the pouch now sitting in her hand. This had to be a joke, an elaborate ruse of some sort. But how had the captain known of the stone's magic? Corn had been the one to show her how to activate it with that very gesture and for that very reason. Only fairies had magic and Corn had been a fairy.

Hadn't he?

She looked up and met the captain's eyes. His beautiful dark green eyes the color of leaves in deep summer. The dark green of a fairy prince.

And he had known her name.

In that moment, Kyoko allowed herself to believe and to hope. Feeling the tears welling up, she reached across the desk to grasp his hand. "Corn?"

A lopsided smile was her answer as he squeezed her fingers. "Actually, it's Kuon. And I hope you're not too disappointed that I'm not a real fairy."

She shook her head, causing the tears to splash on the desk. "Not really. I mean, it would be _nice_ , but at least now I don't have to worry about you disappearing into the fairy realm." She laughed a little tearfully. "Silly, right?"

"No, not silly," Kuon insisted. "Your belief in me back then was wonderful. You helped me so much, I can never repay you." He released her hand, stood and came around to sit in the adjacent chair. He leaned forward and placed his arms on his knees. "But for now, Kyoko, you must let me help you. You must have some idea as to why a bounty hunter would be after you."

Kyoko squirmed uncomfortably. "I can't think of anything. I've done nothing, not even since joining this pirate crew. Before that I was working for the Royal Navy until I left due to some..." She froze as realization began to dawn. "Oh, no."

"What?" Kuon pushed as the silence stretched. "What is it?"

"Ugh," she groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead. "How could I be so stupid? But I was just so angry." She jumped up and began pacing. "I didn't even think..."

"Kyoko."

"It's all that idiot's fault! If he hadn't said those things, I wouldn't have left."

"Kyoko."

"But then if I hadn't left, I would never have met you again or anyone else here. So I guess some good came of it. But still-"

Her tirade was interrupted by the large body of her friend. He grasped her arms, forcing her to stand still and focus. "Kyoko" he said sternly. "What happened?"

She sighed and slumped her shoulders. "After you left, I was abandoned by my mother. I was able to stay on with the Fuwa household, training to be a cook and maid." She sat down heavily. "Lady Fuwa took pity on me and started letting me sit in on lessons with her son. That's how I learned Latin." She smiled up at Kuon. "Anyway, when Sho- ugh. When _he_ turned 15, he ran away from home and joined the Navy. I followed, because I thought I was-" she grimaced. "I thought I was in l-lo-, bleh, love." She finally spit out the dreaded word.

She closed her eyes and shuddered at her naïveté, missing the clouded expression on her friend's face. "So that's where the disguise came in," he stated with a flat tone.

"Yes," she agreed. "That was the only way for me to join. After two years of helping that spoiled brat, he finally got a promotion. One day, I overheard him bragging and taking all the credit for his success. I suppose I...overreacted."

"What did you do?" His soft voice indicated that he expected and feared the very worst.

Kyoko waved her hands in denial. "Oh no, nothing like that. As far I know, he's still alive somewhere. No, I threw a bag of flour on him." She smiled as Kuon laughed. "What I did after is worse. I-" she swallowed, suddenly nervous. "I deserted."

He stared at her for a long moment. "Well," he finally ventured. "That would explain the bounty hunter."

She chuckled nervously. "I guess so. Although," she frowned thoughtfully, "why would a French bounty hunter be after a British deserter? The reward can't possibly be that high." She glanced at him worriedly. "Can it?"

Kuon shook his head. "I wouldn't think so, therefore that is a very good question. But one, I think, for a later time." He sat and looked over their breakfast. "I'm afraid our food has gotten quite cold." He looked so disgusted by the very idea of cold porridge that Kyoko couldn't help but laugh.

He glared at his laughing friend for a moment before joining in with his own chuckle. "Alright," he said when her laughter finally petered out. "What should we do about this?" He indicated the tray.

In much better spirits, Kyoko leapt to her feet and grabbed the tray. "I'll go and fix up something new, capt- Kuo-" she paused unsure, cocking her head to the side. "What should I call you now?"

"Kuon is fine when we're alone," he responded. "But you should probably stick with captain in front of others."

"OK." She nodded then walked to the door. Before she left however, she turned back around. "Kuon." Once she had his attention, she smiled brilliantly at her childhood friend. "Thank you. For everything."

Then she sailed out of the room, missing the captain's beatific smile and whispered "my pleasure".

O.o.O

No sooner had Kyoko left, then there was a knock at his door. Ren sighed. It seemed like today was going to be non-stop.

"Enter," he called.

Yashiro creaked the door open and peered inside. "I saw Ms. Mogami leave. Is everything alright?"

Ren beckoned his friend in. "Everything's fine. Better than fine actually."

"Really?" Yashiro raised a questioning brow. "Even with a ruthless bounty hunter on our trail?"

"Yes. At least now I have an idea of why he's after her." He proceeded to lay out the situation for his first mate.

He left out a few of the details, sticking only to the relevant information. Ren had been both relieved and distressed by Kyoko's offense. Relieved because at least she hadn't killed anyone, but distressed because desertion was considered treason and could be punishable by death.

After the story was done, Yashiro leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful expression on his face. Ren sat back in his own chair, awaiting his friend's reaction.

"So," the first mate drawled. "Our Ms. Mogami is a deserter?" At his nod, Yashiro sighed heavily. "This could be a problem."

"You think so?" Ren smirked.

The first mate glared at him. "And you don't?" The captain shook his head, causing an angry look to come into his friend's eyes. "Pardon, _sir_ , but you seem to acting awfully cavalier with a young woman's life."

"Exactly."

Yashiro blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

Ren stood and faced the window, arms over his chest. He had been thinking of all possible solutions to the dilemma of Reino since last night. His preferred options involved permanently removing the Frenchman from the picture. But should such schemes fail, he had an alternative.

"Yukihito," he addressed his friend. "Kyoko is a young _woman_ , not the boy she pretends to be. It is her male persona that is a deserter. If we are unable to ...persuade Reino from his current ambition, we need only dress her in the appropriate female apparel. After all," he laughed softly. "People so rarely look past the surface of things."

"There is one problem, sir." Ren turned and faced his friend. "I believe the Frenchman knows that she is female."

"You may be right," he agreed. "But as he has never _seen_ her dressed as a young woman, it may be our best alternative."

The first mate nodded, satisfied with that answer. "I concur. So," he continued, now wearing a smirk that Ren had never seen on his face before. "Kyoko, is it?"

"What?" The captain furrowed his brow.

The smirk widened. "Is that her name? Kyoko?"

"Oh. Yes it is"

"Oh ho! And I assume she told you that this morning?" Really, that expression should be outlawed.

"Actually, I already knew," he admitted grudgingly.

That knocked the smug look off of Yashiro's face. In fact, his surprised reaction was quite comical. "But how-?"

Ren rubbed his forehead in weariness. "It's a long story, Yukihito. Let's just say, I knew her in another time and place."

Thankfully, his friend allowed the subject to drop. "Alright, captain." He reached for one of the charts laying on the table. "What course shall we set to avoid that Frenchman? Or have you managed to crack that scroll yet?"

More problems. Ren had almost forgotten about the Pirate King's quest in the hullabaloo of the last two days. "No, not yet. But with Ms. Mogami's help, it should go faster. For now let's stick with our original plans and head for Dominica."

"Aye, captain."

His first mate was almost to the door, when Ren remembered something he had forgotten to do in San Juan. Luckily, they had the means to complete the task on board. "Mr. Yashiro? Can you do me a favor?"

O.o.O

Later that afternoon, Ren emerged from his cabin. He took a deep breath and stretched, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the salty sea breeze. It was a beautiful day with a fair wind, as the snapping sails told him. They should have no troubles outrunning any scalawags coming after them.

He surveyed his crew, who were all working with a will. Several men were up in the rigging. He spotted the Ishibashi brothers scampering about the yards, checking the tackle. Others were down on the deck, either cleaning or repairing. There was Tom sitting under one of the masts, repairing a fishing net and watching Kyoko and Kotonami, who were warming up for their regular afternoon practice bout.

He thrilled at the fact that his ship was a well oiled machine that barely needed his interference. The only time he absolutely had to be on deck giving orders was during a crisis, such as a storm or an attack. Ren knew that he could trust every soul on board and for a pirate that was a rare occurance.

'Enough woolgathering,' he thought, shaking off his pensive turn of mind. 'You've got work to do.' With that he hefted the sack that Yashiro had brought him and made his way to where the two young women were practicing.

As he approached, he watched Kyoko as she performed lunges, ripostes, and other fencing moves. Her footwork was light and quick, moving her back and forth like a dance. The only mar was her damn clothes.

Flapping in the breeze, the overlarge sleeves distracted her attention from where it needed to be: her opponent. And her extra baggy breeches tripped up her knees, causing her to stumble. That had to stop and Ren hoped she would accept his offering.

"Good afternoon, ladies," he called. "And Tom." The grizzled pirate grunted a greeting before returning to his net. Kotonami merely saluted, already knowing what he was there for. As for Kyoko, she got a panicked look in her eye as she darted her gaze to her companions. She turned those nervous golden eyes back to Ren and he knew what she was silently asking. "It's alright," he reassured her. "Kanae and Tom are already aware of your...true nature."

She blinked several times. "They are?" She turned to her friends. Kotonami just rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Tom, however, stood and crossed to the worried girl.

He placed a weathered hand on her shoulder and said, "Aye, lass. Have ever since your first night."

She looked up into the old pirate's face. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He scratched his unshaven chin. "Well, I figured you had a good reason for pretendin' and who am I to expose ye?"

Kyoko closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Tom."

"Ah, think nothin' of it, lass." The pirate ruffled her hair, earning a short giggle, then went back to his repairs.

The girl looked up at Ren and smiled nervously. "So, what can I do for you, Ku- captain?"

He grinned at her slip and plopped his sack at her feet. "You can change into these."

She looked at him in disbelief before kneeling down and searching through the bag. "Um," she ventured as she pulled out a blue waistcoat. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"They're too loose," he explained. "The extra fabric gets in the way and makes you clumsy. If I'm going to teach you, you'll need to be able to move more freely."

She dropped the clothes in shock. "Teach me?"

"Yes. Now go to my cabin and change." When it looked like she was about to argue, he turned one of his official 'Captain Tsuruga' looks on her. "That's an order, Ms. Mogami."

She sat there for a moment longer, mouth gaping, before gathering her wits and the clothes and retreating to his quarters.

Once she'd disappeared, Ren turned to find Kotonami looking at him with a brow raised. "You really think a change of clothes is going to improve her fighting?" She asked.

Ren smirked. "Why not? It helped you, didn't it?" He enjoyed watching the normally confident young woman stutter and blush as Tom cackled. While Kotonami glared at the old man and told him to "shut it", the captain leaned against the railing and looked out over the ocean.

The sky was a clear blue with a few fluffy white clouds dotting the horizon. The sun was beginning to make its way to sunset, but was still a golden yellow. The water sparkled in the light reflecting a crystalline blue-green with white-crested waves. A few sea birds dipped and wheeled in the wind, hoping for a fish or scraps from the ship.

It was so peaceful, but it could change in a moment. Sailors always had to keep an eye on the weather, watching for sudden and violent storms. It was the thrill of sailing and he loved it.

"Captain?" The tentative voice pulled Ren's attention around to Kyoko. She stood nervously at the bottom of the stairs and toyed with the edge of her new waistcoat.

Well, new to her. There was a collection of used clothing down in the hold for when the _Dark Moon_ rescued slaves and set them free. Since Ren hadn't had a chance to purchase a better set of clothes in San Juan, he'd had Yashiro fetch something in Kyoko's size from their surplus.

The waistcoat had been a dark blue once upon a time, but sun and weather had faded it to a dustier shade. It was still an attractive color and it made her golden eyes shine. She wore it over a cream linen shirt with an open collar and tan breeches. The pants were fitted to her slim legs and ended at her knees. She still wore her stockings and leather shoes.

While not form fitting, this new outfit made it impossible to completely hide her femininity. Ren could tell that she was worried about that, so he tried to relieve her concern. "That's much better, Ms. Mogami."

"Really?" She asked. "What about these?" She held up her arms, revealing the wide sleeves of the shirt.

"I have just the thing," he said, pulling two long leather strips from his pocket. "Come here."

She crossed to him and presented one of her arms. He grasped her wrist and anchored the sleeve there with the middle of the leather strip. He then proceeded to bind the sleeve close to her forearm before tying off the strip right beneath her elbow. "How's that?"

She shook her arm, then nodded her satisfaction. While he was wrapping her other arm, Kyoko voiced her real concern. "Kuon," she said softly. "Will the rest of the crew be mad at me?"

He blinked. "For what?"

She shifted on her feet and ducked her head. "For hiding who I am."

Finishing the tie, Ren placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head. "Kyoko," he said as her worried eyes met his. "You underestimate them. They will understand."

Hope bloomed in the golden depths. "Really?"

"Really, really." He smiled and received one in return.

The moment was broken by an irritated Kotonami. "Oi, are you two finished or what? We're wasting daylight."

Ren sighed as Kyoko jumped, blushed, then scittered over to the angry pirate. He chuckled at her reaction before turning to the two young women. "Alright, then. Let's get started."

 **Bonus A/N:** I couldn't resist the shrek quote. It just flowed so perfectly.


	8. Chase

A/N: I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying story so far. Your response has been amazing. Thank you.

If you didn't pick it up from the last chapter, Kyoko will now be referring to Ren as Kuon during her parts, while he will stay Ren during his section. I hope its not confusing, but you all appear to be smart readers. You are reading my story after all. *laughs conceitedly (not really)*

Alas, I owneth not.

Chapter 8: Chase

Clang!

Kyoko felt the reverberation from the strike travel down her arm. She glanced up at the blade that had been stopped inches from the crown of her head by her own crossed blades. Realizing how close it had come made a bead of sweat slip down her cheek. She flicked her eyes to the face of her attacker.

His dark green eyes flashed in approval. "Good," Kuon complimented, pulling his blade away. Kyoko allowed her arms to drop. The muscles shivered from exhaustion and her shoulders ached from the long practice. "You're getting the hang of it."

Though she was drained, Kyoko managed a pleased smile for her friend. Over the past few days, she'd been training in a new style of fighting. Before she'd only been practicing with her sword, but Kuon had insisted on teaching her to utilize her dagger as well. This sword and dagger technique allowed for increased defense and an extra weapon.

In the beginning, she'd kept forgetting that she had two weapons and would end up concentrating on only using her sword. But now she was getting used to wielding with both arms.

Even if it made her twice as tired.

She wiped the sweat from her brow with the upper part of her sleeve. She really needed to find a bandanna or something to tie around her forehead. Her hair was starting to get too long.

A swishing sound brought her attention back to her captain. He was cutting a figure eight in the air with his blade. 'It's unfair,' she thought as she watched him. 'He doesn't seem to have broken a sweat.' In fact, he stood there, sans coat and waistcoat, looking as cool as if he hadn't been practicing for the past two hours, his white shirt pristine and sweat-free. When he faced her, the smirk on his face told her that he had noticed her envying look. She found herself becoming even hotter than before. 'Unfair.'

"Are you ready for another go?" Kuon's deep voice broke through her revery.

She groaned and rolled one of her poor shoulders. "Don't suppose we could take a breather?" She asked hopefully.

He shrugged indifferently as he sheathed his saber. "If you like." He brushed a hand through his hair. As he did so, the sun glinted off it, turning the dark strands golden. A memory was sparked and Kyoko squinted at her friend.

"Kuon?"

"Hmm?" He turned towards her.

"Weren't you blond?"

He started and smiled quizzically at her seemingly random question. He fingered a lock of hair that had fallen out of the short tail that he usually wore. "Yes," he finally answered. "But Lory thought that this was a better look for a pirate." He shrugged. "It's just walnut dye."

"Lory's the Pirate King, right?"

The captain nodded. "Yes. He's also the one who helped me into the piracy business."

Kyoko perked up. Since their official reunion several days ago, she and Kuon had been catching up every evening after working on the scroll. She'd heard many stories of his childhood and more of his pirating tales, but the one he hadn't divulged was how he had become Ren Tsuruga. Maybe this was her chance to find out. "What happened if you don't mind my asking?"

He considered her eager face. "If I was to share that with anyone," he began and her heart sank. "I guess it would be you."

Her heart soared even as she noticed his darkening expression. Kuon leaned his back against the rail, crossing his arms over his chest. Kyoko put up her own blades and joined him, only facing out towards the ocean and leaning on her arms. She kept silent, allowing him to begin in his own time.

Eventually, he spoke. "You remember when I left?" She nodded. "Well, I didn't go to a fairy land per se. My father was made governor of a holding on Barbados. So we relocated." He swiped his hand through his loose hair again. "That's when we met Lory. He attacked our ship, but my father managed to talk him out of robbing us and they became friends."

"What did he say?" She asked, curious as to how one dissuaded a pirate.

Kuon laughed. "I have no idea. Lory won't give me a straight answer and I never asked my father. Anyway," he continued. "We arrived safely, more or less. However, the next few years were horrible for me." He turned and copied her pose, but his eyes were unseeing, staring back into the past. "My father was a great naval officer. Perhaps you've heard of him. Kuu Hizuri?"

She gasped. "You're the son of Admiral Hizuri?"

He gave her a sad smile. "Yes and that's the reaction I've been getting my whole life." An angry expression replaced the sadness. "People expected me to be just like him or only wanted me around because of that connection. I struggled so hard against those opinions that sometimes it felt like I couldn't breath. That's how I ended up in Hyde Park that day."

"And I called you 'Corn' and didn't know who you really were," she said in sudden realization.

He nodded. "Exactly. It was a relief."

Kyoko reached over and squeezed his arm, offering support. "I'm glad I could help you, even if I thought you were a fairy."

Smiling warmly at her, he covered her hand with his own and her face warmed. "Trust me, I enjoyed every moment I spent with you." His expression turned introspective. "After arriving in Barbados, everything became worse. I couldn't seem to do anything on my own merit so I began to act wildly." He looked embarrassed. "I'm ashamed now of all the things I did, but there was no one who could stop me."

"Didn't you have any friends?" She asked.

"Just one. Rick. He was a soldier at the local garrison and he would join me on my escapades." He paused thoughtfully. "Now that I think on it, perhaps my father asked him to keep an eye on me." He took a deep breath as if steeling himself. "One night we were out with his fiancée, Tina, and I got into a fight. I don't even remember what the fight was about, but the man was going to shoot me and Rick... He-" Kuon's voice trembled and he sucked in a harsh breath. "He-"

"He saved you."

Her friend closed his eyes and jerked his head in agreement. "He pushed me out of the way. The bullet went straight through him." Kuon glanced over to her. "Do you think that makes me a murderer?"

She started in shock. "No! You're not the one who pulled the trigger. Why would you think that?"

"It's what Tina called me afterwards. I can't blame her." Despair covered his face. "If I hadn't gotten into that fight, if I hadn't been friends with him, if I hadn't been born, Rick would still be..." He gripped his hair and his shoulders began to hitch in gentle sobs.

Kyoko's heart broke. Her friend had suffered so much, was still suffering. She wrapped one arm around his waist, while the other grasped his arm. She lay her head against his shoulder as he wept. Soon his cries softened and she raised her head. "What happened next?" She asked softly.

He wiped the remaining tears away. "I spiraled even more out of control. A few weeks after Rick's- after, I was drowning my guilt at a tavern when Lory walked in. He sat down and offered me a choice: to stay there and slowly kill myself or to go with him and make my name." He managed a watery smirk. "Guess which one I chose?"

They lapsed into silence. Kyoko could feel the tension in his arms as if he expected her to reject him at any moment. 'Well, that's not going to happen,' she thought fiercely. She considered what would be the best response to his confession. For that's what it was and she was now responsible for his absolution.

"I think," she finally ventured. "That you should try to forgive yourself and let go of the past. There's no point in obsessing over it." He lifted his head and she met his incredulous stare and continued. "Think of it this way: if none of that had happened, would you be here now?"

He gazed out at the ocean, thinking. "No," he eventually answered, his voice soft. "I don't believe so."

"Now answer this: are you happy with where you are now? Who you're with now? With what you are doing now?"

He stood straight, causing her arms to fall away, and stared down into her face. "Yes." His voice was stronger.

She nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Then everything that has led to this moment has been worth it. The pain, the loss, everything is worth it if you are happy now."

"But what about Rick? Do I just forget him?"

"No." She shook her head. "You honor his sacrifice by living the life he gave to you and let go of your guilt."

Kuon just stared at her for several moments. Finally, he huffed a laugh. "I suppose you're right." Then he offered a gentle smile. "Tell me, Kyoko, by that same logic, are you happy?"

Considering her past and the anger she held against certain nameless people, Kyoko realized she should take her own advice and let go. It would be hard to do, she knew this, but she had to serve as an example for Kuon. If she could do it, so could he. She grinned widely up at him and said, "Yes, I have been led to a good job, wonderful friends, and you. So I am very happy."

If she didn't know better, she would say that her captain was blushing. "Me? I make you happy?"

"Of course, Kuon." She found herself blushing along with him. "You are my closest friend." Strange how he seemed closer than before. How his hand was gripping hers lightly. "I-I mean, I don't know what I'd do without you." Why did his face seem that much nearer? Kyoko found her eyes drifting to his mouth, wondering if his lips were-

"Captain!"

Kyoko and the captain leapt apart, with him cursing a blue streak, as Hikaru came running up to them. Kuon cleared his throat and turned to the boatswain. "What is it, Mr. Hikaru?" Was it her imagination or did he sound angry. It must have been real, judging by Hikaru's slightly confused expression

"Uh, Mr. Kijima's spotted a ship off our stern and requests your presence," he stammered in response.

Kuon sighed heavily. "Alright, I'll go. Ms. Mogami." With a short bow, he took his leave.

The two crew mates watched the captain walk away before the boatswain turned to her and asked, "Did I interrupt something?"

Flushing, she shook her head. "Of course not, Hikaru. We were just talking."

"Right," he drawled, an amused look on his face. "And I'm a giant chicken."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. Chicken jokes were thick on the ground ever since San Juan. Her little white hen, Beau, had taken to following her around the galley like a dog and the crew ate up the sight.

"Well, at least you've gotten over your embarrassment," she teased back.

"Hey," he said. "Now that you're a girl, I can't tell dirty jokes anymore."

She laughed at the pout he was giving her. "Don't worry. I can handle a limerick or two, even if I am female."

The whole crew had been amazingly understanding about her deception. With very few issues and surprisingly quickly, life had returned to its normal routine, only now everyone called her either Ms. Mogami or just Kyoko. It endeared them to her even more, if that was possible.

"So what did Mr. Kijima spot?" She asked.

'A ship coming up fast off our starboard stern."

"Oh?" That wasn't strange. They had passed many such ships in the same way.

"Yeah, he thinks it's that Frenchie's ship, the _Vie Ghoul-_ Hey Kyoko, where are you going?"

"Sorry, Hikaru," she shot over her shoulder as she dashed after the captain. "You might want to warn the crew of a possible fight."

She was gone before Hikaru could properly respond.

O.o.O

Ren approached the stern of the ship where his lookout was perched on the railing, spyglass to his eye. "One of these days, Mr. Kijima," he said as he stepped up to join the tall man, "you're going to fall overboard and I don't know if I'll bother to save you."

The lookout removed the glass from his eye and smirked at the captain. "Please, you know you would miss me. Life would be too dull without me."

"Miss all your womanizing and complaining? Never." Ren chuckled and slapped his shoulder. "So what have you got?"

Kijima passed over the spyglass and pointed off to the starboard side. "Looks like a galleon, coming up fast. She's flying no colors. Might be that French bloke."

"Hmm." He brought the glass to his eye and searched the horizon. Soon he found the ship and examined her. He could see tiny figures scurrying about the deck, but couldn't make out any specifics. The ship itself was generic, no distinctive coloring or rigging to identify her. Without a flag, it was hard to tell if she was friend or foe, although no flag suggested pirates.

The galleon did seem to be pointed straight at the _Dark Moon_ , so he had to assume she was coming for them. Then, as he watched, a flag was run up and unfurled in the wind. A long black pennant edged in white with a red skeleton laying on its side.

With a curse, Ren collapsed the spyglass and tossed it back to Kijima. "That's Reino for sure. How long do you think we have?"

The lookout shrugged. "Hour? Hour and a half? She's moving fast." He paused. "Are they coming for our pretty new cook?"

Ren frowned at this description. Kijima had a bad habit of picking up and dropping lovers like they were going out of fashion. He'd really hoped that the philanderer hadn't noticed Kyoko, but it looked as if those prayers had gone unanswered. "Mr. Kijima, why don't you go fly our colors and prep the gun deck?"

Obviously sensing that he'd live longer if he avoided the subject of their cook, Kijima snapped a quick salute and hurried to acquiesce. As he turned, he almost crashed into the very girl he'd been asking about. "Pardon, miss." With a tug at his cap, Kijima continued on, shouting orders.

Kyoko barely noticed the handsome rake as she joined Ren at the railing and rested her palms on the wood. "Is it him?" She asked, a quiver in her voice.

There was no point in lying. "Yes." She curled her hands into balls and ducked her head, her shoulders trembling. Ren reached out and laid a hand on her back. "It's alright to be scared."

A low growl came from the girl, confusing the captain. "I'm not scared," she spat out, smacking one fist on the rail. She lifted her head and he was surprised and pleased to see a fire burning deep in her gaze. "I'm furious. How dare he! That worthless dog!" She whirled and paced back and forth. "What are we going to do?"

'That's my girl,' he thought with pride before answering her. "We'll try to outrun him and if that fails, we'll fight and hope for the best."

"Why not head for port?"

He shook his head. "Closest port is at least a full day's sail away. We'd never make it." He glanced back at the galleon following them. "No, our best bet is to disable his ship then escape."

She followed his gaze thoughtfully. "OK," she said after a moment.

"OK?" He was amazed at her quick acceptance. The plan was nowhere near foolproof, in fact it had holes big enough to sail a ship through.

"Yes, I trust you."

When she smiled up at him, Ren felt his stomach flop over and squirm. She trusted him. It was a enormous responsibility, one he was not confident he could fulfill. Sure, his crew trusted him to make correct decisions, but somehow her trust was more precious to him.

Squaring his shoulders, Ren smiled back at her. "Thank you." He turned to make his way back to the main deck. "I'd better get everyone moving if we're going to have a fight.'

"Oh," she said. "I already told Hikaru to warn everyone."

He shot her a look of approval. "Good move. That'll make things easier." She blushed at the compliment. "If you come up with any other ideas, please inform me."

She nodded. "I will." He had already started down the stairs when he heard a quiet "good luck" from behind him. He glanced behind him and saw Kyoko with her hands clasped to her chest and eyes on him. Ren gave a quick nod of acknowledgement, then continued on his way.

There was much to do and little time to do it in.

O.o.O

An hour later found Ren down on the gun deck, aiding in prepping the cannons. They had a grand total of twelve, six on each side, not bad for a ship of their size. Unfortunately, they didn't have the manpower to use every single cannon at the same time. Usually, they had to pick one side to man and hope their enemy didn't attack both sides.

He had just finished helping move the final cannon into position when Yashiro appeared at his elbow. "They're almost in range, captain," he reported.

Ren nodded and tied off his rope. He gave a quick two finger salute to Kijima then followed his first mate onto the quarterdeck.

The _Vie Ghoul_ was about a mile off and closing fast. Honestly, he was surprised they hadn't begun firing. 'Perhaps he doesn't have any long nines,' he thought hopefully.

That theory was killed when a loud 'BOOM' came from the galleon. A large plume of water exploded off the port stern, about fifty yards short of the _Dark Moon_. A second shot was fired, this time on the starboard side. They were trying to get their range.

"All hands prepare for attack," he shouted, sending his men scurrying as the cannon fire continued. He looked around the purposeful chaos and didn't see a certain young cook. 'Maybe she's downstairs.' He doubted it though.

"Mr. Yashiro, have you seen Ms. Mogami?"

The first mate shook his head. "Not since earlier, sir."

"Well, where the hell-"

"Captain!" The yell seemed to come from above.

Realizing who was calling for him, Ren rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in frustration. "Of course she's aloft. Where else should she be? It's not like we're in a dangerous sea battle or anything," he grumbled, looking up in time to watch as Kyoko leapt from a yardarm and used a rope and the mast to repel her way to the deck. She landed in a crouch and gave him a slightly manic grin.

He laughed and shook his head, impressed in spite of the danger. The girl was certainly brave, if not a bit reckless. He suspected she would be the death of him one of these days. "What were you doing up there, Ms. Mogami?"

"Looking for ideas" was her cheeky answer.

He crossed his arms. "Oh? And did you find any?"

Her grin grew wider, if that was possible, and that was answer enough. She tossed him his spyglass (she must have borrowed it from Kijima) and pointed off the starboard side. "What do you see over there, captain?"

He didn't actually need the glass to see the dangerous wall of rocks. "I see no escape on that side." He peered at her curiously, wondering where she was going with this. "What do you see?"

"Well," she responded. "From above," she pointed up, "I can see a path through the rocks." At his incredulous stare, she continued, "We're smaller and shallower on the draft, right?" He nodded. "Well, there's a spot in that wall that I believe we can fit through."

"Show me," he said, collapsing the eyeglass and tucking it into his belt.

She grinned wildly and scurried up the rigging like a monkey, leaving him to follow as best he could. When they reached the yardarm and were balanced precariously, she pointed to a spot about half a mile distant. Ren extracted his glass and peered through it. He found the spot and saw that she was right. It would be a tight fit but they could do it.

And the most important fact was that Reino's ship wouldn't be able to follow.

"It's perfect, Kyoko," he exclaimed, excited at the prospect of pulling off the trick. "We just have to get there." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Now get below deck," he ordered as he began to climb back down.

He didn't notice how Kyoko froze or eventually rubbed the spot his lips had touched with a stunned smile on her face. He was too busy barking orders.

"Ishibashis, get me more speed from those sails. Ogata, turn 5 degrees to starboard, I'll be taking over in a moment. Kijima, load some ball-and-chain shot on the starboard side. I want to try to take out their masts. Everyone else, prepare yourselves! It's going to be a bumpy ride."

Ren dashed up to the wheelhouse and took the wheel from Ogata. "Go down and help with the cannons." The helmsman nodded and ran off. He watched as the brothers and a couple of others climbed the rigging and began loosening and tightening ropes, trying to coax more wind into the sails.

He glanced over his shoulder in time to see a cannonball clip the stern railing and sail off the side. Splinters of wood showered him and Ren felt a searing pain along his upper arm. Looking at the area showed a rip in his sleeve tinged with red.

There wasn't much he could do about it at the moment though. If he wasn't careful with this turning, the ship could keel over and present Reino a prime target.

There was one last thing he could do. "Kotonami," he called. The young woman was on the lower deck securing the lifelines of those in the rigging. She finished the last one and joined the captain with a salute.

"Aye, sir?"

"Find Kyoko." He fixed her with a fierce stare. "You are to defend her with your life if we're captured. Do you understand me?"

Kotonami gave him a strange look, but didn't argue. She just nodded her understanding and dashed off, looking for her charge.

Ren sighed, then flinched when a more substantial cracking came from below his feet. It sounded as if they had hit his cabin. Bastards.

The path was approaching, so Ren began to spin the wheel into the turn. He was sure he was confusing the hell out of the crew of the _Vie Ghoul_.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered as he aimed for the deadly rocks.


	9. Aftermath

A/N: OK, question time. Should Reino get killed off in this fic? I'm not going to reveal the who, how, and when. I just can't decide if I should or not. Let me know what you think (in reviews of course). Thanks.

Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's off to disclaim we go.

Chapter 9: Aftermath

"Kanae, can we please go check now?"

"No, just wait a bit longer."

Kyoko pouted at her friend but the female pirate wasn't budging. The cannon fire had ceased over half an hour ago and, after an extremely harrowing and turbulent ride, the ship's speed had reduced, so she assumed that they weren't in danger of being caught.

Right?

As a precaution, she and Kanae had barricaded themselves in the galley. Kyoko was currently cross legged on the floor, leaning against the island and facing the door. Beau was perched in her lap and she was gently stroking the hen's feathers as Kanae paced furiously, glaring at the chicken every once in awhile.

For some reason, the young woman had a love-hate relationship with the bird: she loved to hate it and the feeling was mutual. It was always amusing to see how the human and chicken interacted and normally, Kyoko found the situation hilarious. However, at the moment, she was only anxious to see how the _Dark Moon_ had fared in the battle.

Finally, there came a knock at the door. Not just any knock, this was obviously a code which Kanae returned with her own code before unlatching the door and admitting the first mate. Kyoko was glad to see that he looked none the worse for wear, save for a bit ashy.

Gently removing her pet from her lap, the cook stood and approached him. "What were you doing, Mr. Yashiro?"

"Running powder for the cannons," he answered, attempting to wipe his face clear of soot with a handkerchief. It was a rather unsuccessful venture as it only served to smear the ash further.

"I'm guessing we won?" She asked tentatively.

He beckoned her to go forward. "See for yourself." Smiling nervously, she followed Kanae up on deck and took in the scene before her.

There was smoke hanging in the air and the deck was littered with bits of planking and other detritus. Looking to the side revealed several holes in the hull and railing. Since nobody was panicking and shouting about sinking, she assumed that none of the cannonballs had hit below the waterline.

She glanced around and did a mental head count. All the crew was accounted for, save one. She was beginning to fret when the clearing of a throat brought her attention to Mr. Yashiro. He tilted his head up towards the wheelhouse and the tall silhouette standing there. Her heart thumped painfully as she nodded her thanks then made her way up to the captain.

He'd apparently heard her coming, for he turned just as she reached the top of the stairs. At some point he'd put his coat back on and with its tails billowing in the wind as he steered, Kyoko thought he looked like the epitome of a pirate captain. He grinned and offered her the spyglass. "Come and see what's become of our pursuers." She approached and accepted the piece. He pointed off the stern. "Just there." She raised the piece to her eye and searched out what remained of the _Vie Ghoul_.

Great billowing smoke was coming from the holds and Kyoko could see tiny men scurrying about with buckets. 'Fire,' she thought with a small twinge of sympathy. She swung the glass around and surveyed the gaping holes that had been blown in the hull by their cannons. However, the greatest destruction was to the main mast.

The large beam had fallen and was laying across the deck, trailing its sails in the water. Such damage would take ages to repair. She lowered the eyeglass and turned to Kuon with a grin. "Well, I guess they won't be following us anytime soon."

The captain threw his head back and laughed heartily. "No, they won't and it was all thanks to your plan."

She blushed happily. "Really?"

"Yes." He retrieved the spyglass from her and tucked it into his pocket. "When we made the turn towards the rocks, they panicked and went the opposite direction, giving us a perfect target. We were able to incapacitate them and escape at the same time."

Kyoko was amazed. She hadn't thought her idea would be that much of a success. She'd only hoped that it would help them in their flight. This outcome was unexpected.

"Come," Kuon said, grasping her shoulder and steering her down the stairs. "Time for a celebratory drink." They reached the main deck just as Mr. Yashiro cracked open a wine barrel and began passing out the libation.

The captain accepted two mugs and handed one to her before letting out a piercing whistle. This brought everyone's attention straight to him. Once their eyes were on him, he raised his wine and shouted, "To victory!"

All the crew cheered and drank deeply from their cups. Some had to refill as the captain continued speaking.

"We had a close call today, men, I won't lie. But fortune smiled and we left our enemy in kindling!" He let them shout for a moment. "Now, every man played his part, but I believe the lion's share of thanks should go to Ms. Mogami." All of the crew faced her and she wanted to sink into the floor. "Without her, admittedly crazy, plan, we wouldn't have had our victory. To Ms. Mogami!" They toasted her with loud whoops and hollers and Kyoko felt her heart swell.

After the toast, Kuon ordered the crew to take an inventory of their damage. They were limping along at the moment, but they had to know what needed to be repaired in order to decide on their course.

He called for a meeting in one hour's time, then retreated to his cabin. Unsure of what she should do, Kyoko grabbed a broom and began sweeping up the debris on the deck. She'd been at it for a only few moments when the handle was suddenly jerked out of her hands.

It was Tom. He was a bit bruised and battered but still in one piece. He smiled knowingly at the girl before shooing her towards the stairs. At her confused look, he shrugged and said, "Captain won't look after himself, but mayhap he'll let you do it." With that cryptic message, Tom picked up where she'd left off sweeping.

Nodding to the old pirate, Kyoko made her way to the captain's quarters. She was surprised to find the door swinging open, a cannonball sized hole in the frame. She stepped gingerly over the wreckage and entered.

The bookcases had been shattered, glass and torn pages everywhere. Splinters of wood and twisted metal littered the floor and the bed. The desk chairs were mostly kindling, although one had managed to survive intact. A gaping hole had replaced the bay window and she could feel the wind blowing through it.

She found Kuon digging in the mess around his desk. He glanced up when the piece of glass she'd stepped on cracked. "Be careful," he warned even as he continued to sift though the debris.

"What are you looking for?" She asked as she tiptoed past several piles of what used to be books.

"Aha!" Kuon finally tugged a large box from beneath a portion of the desk. "Found it."

Kyoko recognized the box now. It was where he kept the scroll the Pirate King had given him. "It's safe?" She was astonished that it had survived.

"Appears so." He hefted the box onto what remained of his desk. As he did, she noticed that he seemed to be favoring his right arm, keeping it close to his body and not putting any weight on it. This must be what Tom had been talking about.

She moved towards her friend. "Kuon, what happened to your arm?"

He flinched and turned away. "I don't know what you mean," he tried to deny.

'Alright then, tough love it is,' she thought, determined to help. "I mean, this." Kyoko stole up beside him and thwapped him on the arm, feeling only slightly guilty.

Kuon gasped in pain and gripped his bicep. Once he regained his composure, he glared at her. She glared back. "It's nothing," he insisted. "Just a scratch."

Scoffing, Kyoko went in search of his medical kit. "I'll be the judge of that, thank you very much. Now, off with those sleeves, if you please."

"You know," he groused as she dug through his cabinets. "I can take care of myself."

"Obviously not. Aha!" She found the kit, miraculously undamaged, and dragged it out. "Otherwise, Tom wouldn't have sent me. Now sit," she ordered as she pulled out witch hazel, a cloth, bandages, and a thread and needle just in case.

"Tom. I should've known," he grumbled. "Bloody busybody."

"He's just concerned." Gathering her supplies, she turned back to the captain. "After all, even the smallest cuts can get infe-ehehe-" Everything ground to a halt as Kyoko's brain tried to process what was in front of her.

"Kyoko?" Kuon cast a worried look at her as he tossed his shirt on top of the coat he'd already placed on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Gah-" Her brain was valiantly trying to restart itself after the unexpected exposure to the naked torso of her captain. The hard planes and smooth skin made a shipwreck of her thoughts while the sight of his toned stomach made warmth spread all over her body. Finally, she managed to wrench her eyes away and close them, shaking her head vigorously.

Placing a hand to her forehead, she asked, 'Why did you take off your shirt, Kuon?"

He looked down in confusion. "You said 'sleeves'. I thought you meant-"

"You know what?" She interrupted, desperate to change the subject. "It's fine. Please sit down." He obeyed her order and sat in the one remaining chair.

'I can do this,' she tried to convince herself as she arranged her supplies on the desk. She took a deep breath and spun to examine her friend's wound.

It really was just a scratch albeit a long one. Thankfully it was shallow and wouldn't require stitches to keep it closed. She glanced up from her examination. "How did this happen?"

"It was just after you showed me the rocks. A cannonball hit the railing and I was hit by flying splinters. Ow!" He complained when she poked a little too hard..

She grimaced. "Sorry." She reached for the cloth and witch hazel to begin cleansing the wound.

As she swiped at the blood, Kuon hissed in discomfort. "It stings."

"Oh, some fearsome pirate captain you are," she teased

The indignant look on his face made her giggle. "I'll have you know I was injured in the line of duty."

Kyoko's smile faded. "Yes, I know." She ducked her head as she wrapped the bandage around his arm. "Thank you. If it hadn't been for me-"

His hand on hers stopped that thought from being spoken. "Don't start down that path, Kyoko. I know where it leads. Just know that I wouldn't have done anything differently. OK?"

The heat from his fingers was starting to disable her thoughts once more. Her mouth refused to form words, so she simply nodded. His eyes caught hers and Kyoko felt herself being drawn into their depths.

"Excuse me, captain, but I- oh, I beg your pardon." Mr. Yashiro's entrance broke the spell between the two occupants. Kyoko's face erupted into a fiery blush. Hastily, she finished tying off the bandage.

"There you go, captain," she spoke quickly, doing her best to avoid his gaze. "You're lucky you didn't need stitches, but we should keep an eye out for infection," she chattered as she cleaned up the medical supplies. "I'm sure you and Mr. Yashiro have important things to discuss, so I'll take my leave."

She was almost to the door when Kuon spoke. "Ms. Mogami?" She turned and flicked her gaze up and over his shoulder, still refusing eye contact. "I expect you at the meeting with an inventory of our supplies. Understood?"

"Of course, captain." She bowed, then made good her escape.

O.o.O

Ren was really trying his best to avoid Yashiro's knowing smirk as he changed shirts. Eventually, the pressure of the look beating against his back became too much.

"Did you have something to say, Mr. Yashiro?" He growled, finally turning and facing his first mate.

"Not at all, captain." The grin only stretched wider as Yashiro dusted shreds of paper from the desk. "Just curious as to what happened with Ms. Mogami, is all."

The captain rolled his eyes and began gathering up the maps that had scattered about the floor. "Nothing happened. She was only helping me with this." He indicated his wounded arm.

"Of course, sir. I understand."

Dear God, he could actually _hear_ the smirk forming again. Annoyed at the run around, he confronted his friend. He slammed the intact maps on the desk. "Why don't you come out and say what you're thinking, Yukihito? It would save us both a lot of time."

He savored the dumbfounded expression on Yashiro's face for about three seconds before he received his own shock.

"If you insist, Ren."

He was surprised on two counts. One, that Yashiro would agree to the straightforward conversation. And two, that he had used his christian name. His first mate was normally reticent, preferring to maintain a professional distance. Ren could only remember one other time it had occurred and that just after he had saved the man's life.

Still slightly bewildered, the captain motioned for Yashiro to take the chair while he settled on the bed. The first mate steepled his fingers and lay them against his lips, all while maintaining eye contact.

After a moment or two of intense scrutiny, Ren began to feel distinctly nervous. Usually that piercing gaze was turned on others, merchants or enemies, not him. Now, being on the receiving end, he could understand how Yashiro inspired dread in his crew.

The silence had just become unbearable when his friend finally spoke. "What is Ms. Mogami to you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked bemused by the question. "She's a part of the crew."

"No," Yashiro shook his head. "It's more than that. You said you knew her before?"

Ren sighed. He knew that his friend would not let this go. He could be quite tenacious when he wanted to be. Rubbing a hand over his face, Ren groaned. "Yes, alright? We knew each other in London, back when we were children."

Yashiro seemed surprised. Despite being the captain's closest confidant, he knew hardly anything about Ren's past. "So, what happened?"

"My father was given a position in the Caribbean, so we had to part. The next time I saw her was when I hired her in Tortuga."

"But you didn't recognize her?"

"No," he shrugged. "Though I'm not surprised, it was ten years between meetings."

"And now?" There was a suggestive look in Yashiro's eye and the smirk was making a faint reappearance.

Confusion flashed through Ren. "And now what? We're friends again, if that's what you mean."

The first mate blinked incredulously at his captain, all amusement wiped away. He shook his head in wonder. "Good Lord, you don't realize, do you?"

Ren tilted his head. "Realize what?"

"You're in love with her."

He was floored, his jaw dropping in astonishment. In love? With Kyoko? He tried to laugh off the suggestion, but the sound stuck in his throat. He swallowed the lump that had formed instead. Why would Yashiro think that? His friend was nothing if not logical, so he must have some evidence.

"What makes you say that?" He finally asked, attempting to sound only interested rather than flabbergasted.

"Various reasons." Yashiro waved his hand as if to indicate the multitude of occurrences. "You have the habit of seeking her out whenever possible, not to mention speaking of and to her. And your reaction to the threat of the bounty hunter." He leaned forward. "Ren, you've practically been a beacon. I'm surprised she doesn't know herself."

The captain thought back on his interactions with the girl. As he reviewed his memories, he began to see how his first mate had come to that conclusion. The most glaring example had indeed been Ren's reaction after San Juan.

Now the important question: was Yashiro right?

Thinking of Kyoko brought a rush of affection. But was it more? Ren thought of her unruly black hair that danced in the wind, her sparkling laugh that warmed his bones, her hot temper when he refused to eat. Then her golden eyes appeared, so expressive and full of life. He could spend all day gazing into-

His mind jolted in realization. 'My God, he _is_ right!'

His revelation must have shown on his face, because Yashiro's smirk grew to an obscene degree.

The captain was staggered. He'd never been in love before. Sure, he'd had lovers, but in love? He turned to his friend, panic rising in him. "What do I do now?"

"Do?" Yashiro asked, amazed at his captain's discomposure.

Ren grimaced in embarrassment. "I've...never been in this situation before."

"Oh. Well." The first mate paused. "I suppose you could tell her how you feel."

He contemplated that for exactly five seconds, before shaking his head. He remembered how she had stumbled over even saying the word 'love'. He didn't want to burden her with his fledgling feelings when she felt such an aversion to the concept. "No," he eventually responded. I don't think she's ready. I don't think _I'm_ ready."

If Yashiro felt any surprise at this statement, he hid it well. He merely shrugged. "I don't what else to tell you then, Ren, except perhaps good luck."

"Thanks," he mumbled, somewhat distracted.

A knock came at the doorway. It seemed that the hour designated for damage assessment was at an end. His head crew, Hikaru, Kijima, Ogata, and Kyoko, all trooped in to give their reports.

Fortunately the damage was not as bad as it could've been. There were holes in the hull, but none below the waterline, so sinking was not a danger. One of the sails had been disabled and would need to be replaced, but there were three others that could get them to their next port. The supplies had been spared for the most part. Now all they needed was a destination.

"Alright, as I see it, we have two options," Ren announced as he unrolled one of his maps and pointed to a small island. "The first is that we can make for Dominica. It's only a few hours away and was our original destination before this whole disaster. However," he raised a hand to forestall any comments. "It is also very close to that French bastard and could possibly be where he plans to make his own repairs."

The crew murmured their agreement, while Ogata raised a hand. "What's the second option, sir?"

He pointed to another island that was south and slightly east of Dominica. "We head for Barbados. I have...connections there that could make this a safe harbour for us." He glanced around at his crew. "But it would take another week's sail, perhaps more, to arrive. What say you?"

His crew shared a look. Hikaru was the first to speak. "I could try to rig up an extra sail to gain some speed and shorten our voyage.

Kijima nodded his agreement. "There are some timbers in the hold I can use to patch up the worst of the hull damage. That should be good enough to get us there."

"Good." The captain clapped his hands together. "What about food and water? Ms. Mogami?"

Kyoko met his gaze and he was impressed by the determination in her eyes. How had he not realized his feelings earlier? Oh, right, he was an idiot. "We have enough for two weeks, maybe three with some scrimping."

He nodded. "Are we agreed then? Barbados?"

A resounding "Aye!" was his answer.

"Then let's get under way. Dismissed." One by one his crew left on their appointed tasks. Soon only Kyoko was left, looking at him in concern.

"So," she drawled. "Barbados?"

"Yes." He rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that she would see through to his internal nervousness. "It's honestly the best option. Far enough away that Reino wouldn't guess we'd go there and close enough that we can make it safely as crippled as we are. Besides," he admitted with an introspective smile. "Maybe it's time for a family reunion.'

"Kuon." She approached the desk and lay a hand on the map. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm not worth it."

"I'm not doing this for you. Or," he added in order to avoid any miscommunication. "At least not _just_ for you. This really is the best solution for all of us. A safe harbour while we make repairs would be a blessing." He paused, then made a choice. "And you are worth it, Kyoko." He gave her a gentle smile, imbuing it with his deeper feelings.

She blushed a bright crimson and averted her eyes. "How long has it been since you've seen them?" She asked gently after a few moments.

"Over five years."

"And no contact in all that time?"

He shook his head, both relieved and disappointed in the change of subject.

"Then I guess it's time to go home." Kyoko smiled, understanding in her eyes, her embarrassment seemingly forgotten. She then retreated, leaving him with his thoughts.

As he watched her go, Ren ruminated over his newly discovered feelings. He also wondered what she would think if she knew that he considered anywhere she was to be home.


	10. Barbados

A/N: So I lied and this fic will be much longer than ten chapters. More like seventeen. Hope you don't mind. No, didn't think you would.

I'm so tired of entering disclaimers. Just imagine there's one here.

Chapter 10: Barbados

Kyoko was up on deck this time when the lookout called out 'port, ho'. Or more specifically, she was above the deck, helping the Ishibashis pull down the rigged sail.

Well, sail was pushing the term to its limit. In actuality, they had taken several panels of sail cloth and cobbled them together to form something resembling a working sail. That is, if you considered anything that could catch the wind and help move the ship a sail.

Thankfully it had done it's job. Kuon had reckoned that they had shaved at least a day off their travel time. However, now that they'd reached their destination, it was time to take down the construct.

"Look out below!" She called as she released her final rope, allowing the sail cloth to fall to the deck. After making sure she had hit no one, Kyoko settled herself on the yardarm, wrapping her arm around the mast to steady herself. She turned her attention outwards and took in the scenery.

They were approaching the Bridgetown Harbor. She didn't know much about the port except that it was under British rule and had a garrison. Although, from her vantage point, she could see a multitude of white sandy beaches and green palm trees. The natural landscape was interrupted by several buildings which eventually led to the main town. It was hard to tell from this distance, but the port appeared bustling and prosperous.

As she watched, several merchant ships passed on their way out to sea. She saw many different flags, but the majority were British. In addition to the merchants, there were many naval ships, which made her very nervous. Not only for herself, but for Kuon as well. He still had a massive reward on his head and being in a port with a large military presence was as bad as surrendering, even if his father was governor.

Kyoko wondered at her friend's insistence on coming to Barbados. She wasn't confident that this was the safest course, but she trusted her captain. She knew he would never allow anything to happen to her or his crew, which he had already proven, but he had been acting a bit odd ever since the battle.

The damage done to his library had obliterated his collection of Latin resources, effectively putting a stop to their translation sessions. So instead, her evenings had been filled with more fighting practice. Kuon seemed determined to teach her every sort of combat technique he knew. The last few days had been hand-to-hand combat. At least that's what he called it. Kanae and Tom simply called it bar fighting.

Either way, Kyoko often found herself experiencing close contact with her captain. It was a most heady experience. She felt that she would never be her proper color again, thanks to all the blushing she was doing. What had been most strange was that she sometimes got the feeling that Kuon was having the same problem.

Since this new fighting style was more effective in close quarters and against larger opponents, her friend was having to grab and hold her in order to practice. Occasionally, Kyoko would trip him and they would both end up entangled with each other. These were the times that the blushing was at its worst. And sometimes Kuon would get a heated look in his eye that would cause an equal warmth to pool in her stomach and spread throughout her limbs. Kyoko had no inkling as to what these looks meant, but they made her very anxious.

"Ms. Mogami!" Speak of the devil and he appears.

She peered down at the deck beneath her feet and saw Kuon standing with Mr. Yashiro, waving up at her. He wore an amused expression while the first mate appeared uneasy. Once he saw he had her attention, her captain beckoned for her to join them. She saluted and grabbed the nearest rope to shimmy her way down to the deck.

As she descended, she had to admit that she was glad he had insisted she change clothes. Before, her sleeves had always gotten tangled up in the ropes, but she no longer had to worry about that now. She touched down and dusted her hands off, facing her crew mates. "What can I do for you, captain?"

Kuon grinned widely at her. "We're about to dock. Once we do, we," he indicated Mr. Yashiro and himself, "are going to pay a visit to the governor. I'd like you to join us."

She was shocked (and a tiny bit flattered if she was honest with herself). "You want me to go with you?" He nodded and she felt an enormous pit form in her stomach. Although he hadn't said it in so many words, he was taking her to meet his family. Kyoko wasn't sure what this meant or how she felt about it apart from nervous.

What she knew about the admiral was restricted to what Kuon had told her (which wasn't terribly much) and the stories she had heard from other sailors. What she'd heard painted Kuu Hizuri as the bravest and most courageous officer the British Navy had ever produced.

She began to understand how Kuon had felt as a boy, having this legend as a father. How was she to make any sort of impression on such a man? She had been born and raised as a servant and was a deserter to boot. What if he didn't like her? What if he turned her in for her crime? What if-

Two warm hands gripped her arms, pulling Kyoko out of her inner turmoil. She looked up into Kuon's dark green eyes and saw that unknowable emotion she'd been wondering about for the past several days. She still couldn't place it, although she felt that she should be able to. The warmth that usually came over her now helped to calm her nerves and allowed her to smile tentatively up at him.

He reciprocated with a gentle smile that caused her heart to flutter. "It'll be fine, Kyoko," he reassured her. "Just be yourself, OK?"

She nodded, still vaguely uncertain but willing to try.

"Captain," Mr. Yashiro spoke from the railing. He was watching something on the approaching dock. "It looks as if we have visitors."

Kuon furrowed his brow in confusion. "Visitors?"

Mr. Yashiro looked back over his shoulder wearing a troubled expression. "Of the official variety."

The captain cursed as he and Kyoko joined the first mate at the railing to observe their 'visitors'. It was a small contingent of soldiers, four privates and one lieutenant, dressed in the crisp red uniforms of the British army. As the _Dark Moon_ approached the dock, the lieutenant called out, "Are you Captain Ren Tsuruga?"

Kyoko saw Kuon's brows hit his hairline in surprise before falling back into a concerned look. "Perhaps. Who's asking?" He answered cautiously. This had the potential to become very bad, very quickly.

"Our governor wishes to speak with you" was the response.

The tension in his shoulders eased only slightly. "Then it's fortunate that I'm seeking an audience with him as well."

He turned away from the rail without waiting for a response. Mr. Yashiro's anxious expression deepened. "Captain, are you sure this is wise?" His voice conveyed the same worry Kyoko herself felt and she knew who the governor was to Kuon.

The captain slapped his first mate's back, confidence seemingly high. "It'll be fine. Besides, you'll be with me, right?" With a quick smirk, he then turned and began shouting orders to Tom and Hikaru about the repairs.

Kyoko sidled up to the first mate when she noted his continued tension. "Don't worry, Mr. Yashiro. Everything will be alright."

He cut his gaze to her. "I hope you're right, Ms. Mogami." He returned his eyes to the awaiting soldiers. "I hope you're right."

O.o.O

It was another fifteen minutes before they were fully docked and ready to accompany the soldiers. The lieutenant, one John Brown by name, was polite and respectful to the three crew mates. Kyoko figured that if he'd been inclined to arrest Kuon, he would have done it by now.

Instead, Lt. Brown led them to an awaiting carriage. It was a common style coach, shiny black and enclosed, pulled by a pair of white horses. The lieutenant handed her in and she settled onto the far side of the forward facing bench. Kuon climbed in and immediately took the seat next to her, leaving Mr. Yashiro and the lieutenant to share the opposite bench.

For some reason, Kuon seemed irritated. Kyoko glanced over to him. He was sitting tensely with his arms crossed and he was glowering at Lt. Brown, who was delivering orders out the window to his men. After a moment, he finished his instructions and turned his attention to the pirates. As the carriage jolted into motion, Kyoko took in his appearance.

He appeared to be only a few years older than she was, perhaps around twenty. He was handsome enough with dark auburn hair and light blue eyes. Unfortunately, the brilliant red of the lieutenant's uniform was a constant reminder of the possible danger they could be in. Kyoko did think it was odd that Kuon's father would send soldiers to fetch his pirate son, but perhaps he wasn't aware of his son's occupation?

Another odd thing was how intently Lt. Brown was staring at the captain. It didn't seem hostile, unlike Kuon's own glare. Rather, it seemed almost worshipful. The two men continued in this fashion, with Kyoko and Mr. Yashiro caught in the middle of the growing tension. Finally, Kuon snapped.

In his iciest tone, he asked, "Is something the matter, Lt. Brown?"

The young soldier jolted as if struck by lightning. "Ah. No, sir," he stammered, clearly intimidated by the captain's infamous gentlemanly smile. "It's just-" He paused, unsure.

"Yes?" Kuon prompted, obviously enjoying the lieutenant's discomfort. Kyoko dug an elbow into her friend's side, trying to get him to lighten up. He merely glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and lifted one corner of his mouth in a smirk before returning his attention to the young man across from him.

The lieutenant took a deep breath as if steeling himself. "I just wanted to thank you."

A shocked silence came over the carriage at this declaration. 'Well, that's a surprise,' Kyoko thought, smiling at Kuon's dropped jaw. 'I don't think any of us were expecting that.'

When the captain remained speechless, Mr. Yashiro undertook the task of questioning. "Whatever do you mean, lieutenant? I don't believe we've ever crossed paths with you."

Lt. Brown faced the first mate. "No, you haven't." Seeing the confused expressions on their faces, he pulled a golden locket from his coat pocket and cracked it open. "I don't suppose you remember aiding a British merchanter about nine months ago?" He passed the locket to Mr. Yashiro, who examined it and passed it on to Kuon. "The _Tragic Marker_?"

Kuon glanced up from his scrutiny of the locket. "Under Captain Konoe, wasn't it?" He handed the piece of jewellery over to Kyoko. Inside was a picture of a young girl, possibly fifteen or so. She greatly resembled Lt. Brown with dark hair, light colored eyes, and pretty delicate features.

"Yes!" The lieutenant cried, leaning forward in excitement. "My sister, Marie," he indicated the locket, "was aboard when those other pirates attacked."

"I remember now," Mr. Yashiro exclaimed. "We were patrolling those waters at Captain Takarada's request because his friend was due with a shipment for him."

The captain nodded. "That's right. And it was a good thing we were, otherwise the _Tragic Marker_ would have been overrun."

Kyoko returned Lt. Brown's locket. "I'm guessing your sister wasn't hurt in the attack?

"No, thanks to Captain Tsuruga." He faced Kuon. "I owe you a great debt, sir. Marie is the only family I have left. If you have need of anything while in port, please seek me out."

"There's no need for that." The captain waved off the gratitude. "We just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

Amazed, Kyoko shook her head. There he went again, denying any praise or gratitude from those he had saved, however indirectly. She wasn't quite sure if he was being dense or humble. Glancing over at Mr. Yashiro, who was rolling his eyes at her friend, she realized that this was a common occurrence. When she caught the first mate's gaze, she smiled in commiseration.

"So, lieutenant," she said, changing the subject. "Where are we headed if I may ask?"

Lt. Brown gave her a winning smile. "Well, Miss-" he frowned as he stumbled over her name, which hadn't been given.

She smiled in return. "Oh, you can call me Kyoko."

"Very well, Miss Kyoko. We're headed for St. Ann's Fort, where the governor keeps an office. You can just see it there." The lieutenant leaned over Mr. Yashiro to point out her window. Kyoko joined him in looking outside, not noticing how close her face was to the handsome lieutenant's, or how Kuon's jaw clenched, or how the grin spread over the first mate's face.

She followed his finger and caught sight of a long two story building made of dark red brick and trimmed in white. It was a rather basic government building, but the coloring made a striking image against the blue sky and greenery. Kyoko could also see several soldiers running drills and standing guard as they passed through the main gates onto the premises.

The carriage came to a halt in front of a pair of staircases. Lt. Brown opened the door and announced, "We're here." He stepped lightly from the interior, followed by Mr. Yashiro and the captain. Kyoko was the last out and as she made to descend, the lieutenant offered his hand, only to be beat out by Kuon.

'Thank you," she murmured, heat rising in her cheeks. Would she never get used to his touch? A snicker brought her attention to the first mate, who appeared to be laughing behind his hand as Kuon glared at him. She wondered what that was about for a brief moment before shrugging it off as a 'male thing'.

Lt. Brown was already half way up one staircase before the rest of them began following him. They entered the building together. "The governor's office is there." He pointed to the ornately carved doorway in front of them. "If you'll kindly wait a moment," he gestured to a wooden bench along the wall. "I'll announce you."

The three crew mates took their seats as the lieutenant knocked and was bade to enter. Opening the door, he disappeared into the office. Kyoko's stomach was beginning to clench in nervousness and her hands were fisted over her knees, when Kuon's large hand covered one of hers.

She cut her eyes to his. He simply smiled at her, which in its own way made her stomach tie in worse knots. "Don't worry," he said gently. "Everything will be fine."

"Captain Tsuruga?" Lt. Brown had returned. "Governor Hizuri will see you now." All three made to stand. "Ah," the lieutenant interjected. "My apologies. He wishes to speak with the captain alone."

Kyoko examined her friend's expression. Apprehension appeared briefly before disappearing behind a pleasant mask. "Of course," he agreed, rising and crossing to the door. He knocked. She watched as he squared his shoulders when the call of 'enter' came.

A brief dart of his eyes towards her and then he was gone. 'Good luck,' she wished silently, not knowing what awaited her friend.

O.o.O

That momentary glimpse of Kyoko's anxious countenance was all Ren allowed himself before he entered the lion's den. Pulling the heavy door open was one of the hardest tasks he'd done in recent times. Stepping through took an inordinate amount of will to accomplish. Even as the door clicked shut with dreadful finality behind him, Ren contemplated making a run for it.

No, he was no longer the coward he had been in his youth. No more running. It was time to face his failures and his father.

The man himself was seated behind an immense mahogany desk strewn with official looking documents. His head was lowered as he continued writing. Staring at the top of his head, Ren could still tell that Admiral, now Governor, Kuu Hizuri had not changed.

He appeared to be in fine physical condition, his tall, lean form and broad shoulders covered by a midnight blue coat accented in dark gold. No fanciful embroidery or braiding for him, only practicality. Perhaps that was why he eschewed the powdered wigs that most officials deemed necessary. Kuu Hizuri's shoulder length ash blond hair was tied back neatly and out of his eyes.

As Ren watched, Kuu signed his memorandum with a flourish and put it aside. He lay down his quill and raised his gaze upwards. His cerulean blue eyes and unreadable expression revealed nothing of his inner thoughts. For a long moment, the two men stared at one another; governor and pirate captain, father and son.

Finally, Kuu broke the silence with a raised brow and an arch tone. "Captain Ren Tsuruga, I presume?"

Being called such by his father had a curious affect on the captain. It both constricted and freed him to act in a certain manner. 'Does he want to preserve the disassociation between us?' He wondered even as he nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, sir," he answered, bowing from the waist.

"Won't you please sit?" Kuu indicated the pair of chairs arranged in front of the desk.

Ren was a bit reluctant to leave the vicinity of his nearest exit, but he figured there was not much else he could do. He crossed the enormous and yet relatively small distance between himself and his father. He settled into the offered seat, bracing for any possibility.

Kuu was studying him intently as if trying to imprint every last detail in his mind. Ren shifted in the chair, uncomfortable in the tense silence. At last, he could take no more and asked the question that had been plaguing him since the dock. "How did you know I was in port?"

His father leaned forward, elbows on the desk and hands clasped together under his chin. "Someone spotted your ship and reported it to me."

"Oh?" The inquiring lilt in his question begged for more information. "And how did you know it was my ship?"

One word. "Lory."

"Ah." That would explain quite a lot actually. The fact that Kuu wasn't surprised by his appearance or pseudonym. The fact that not once in the years he'd been gone had he heard of a search for him. The fact that Lory took especial care of him.

"Yes." Kuu rose and paced to one of his many bookcases, pulling a specific tome off the shelf. "He makes sure I know what is happening with you as often as he can." He removed several letters from the book before replacing it. He came and stood next to Ren, handing him the letters. "He sent a description of your ship after you received it. I gave that description to my men and offered a reward if any spotted it in the harbour."

Ren examined the numerous letters bemusedly. "But why would you care-"

A sharp pain in the middle of his forehead caused him to jerk his head up in shock. His hand rose and covered the spot that had been hit. "Did you just... _flick_ me?" He asked incredulously.

His father cocked a hip and leaned against his desk, arms folded. "Naturally. How else should a father react to his son saying something so idiotic?"

A warmth flooded Ren at the sentiment. He lowered his head, hand still rubbing at the soreness. "I didn't think you would still consider me your son after all that had happened."

"Kuon." A hand removing the letters from his grasp and tossing them on the desk brought his attention upward to his father's face. Kuu's expression was soft and full of gentle admonishment. "You'll always be my son, you silly boy. No matter what happens."

The tightness that had been strangling his heart released and a cool sense of relief washed over him. His hand clasped his father's, which now rested on his shoulder, and he smiled. Kuu grinned back before ruffling his son's hair as though he were a young boy and not an infamous pirate. Ren groaned in mock annoyance and batted at his father, who just laughed and moved to sit in the adjacent chair.

"So!" Kuu clapped his hands together, a happy feeling radiating from him. "What brings the famous Captain Tsuruga to Bridgetown?"

"Well," Ren began, his relief short lived as his mind was brought back to his current state of affairs. "For one, my ship needs repairs."

Kuu blinked in shock. "Repairs? What on earth happened?"

As he laid out the events of the past several weeks, beginning with Tortuga and ending with the battle with Reino, his father's expression darkened. When Ren finished, Kuu maintained a stony silence for a long moment. Finally, he spoke. "This girl you've picked up seems to have brought a lot of problems. Why haven't you left her to her own devices and sailed off?"

He shook his head vehemently, his heart constricting painfully at even the thought of abandoning Kyoko. "I won't."

His father furrowed his brow. "Won't?" Then suddenly his eyes widened in realization. "Perhaps more like 'can't'. Tell me, son." Kuu leaned forward. "How long?"

"How long what?" Ren asked, although he was almost certain he knew what was being asked.

"How long have you loved her?"

Ren sighed deeply, massaging his temples in frustration. Exactly how transparent was he? It seemed as if everyone, save the girl in question, was aware of his feelings. First Yashiro and now his father? He was also pretty sure that Tom and Kotonami at least suspected.

He groaned and rubbed his face, slumping in his seat. "I haven't been aware of it for long," he ventured at last. "A few days only. But if I had to guess when it started?" He uncovered his eyes to gauge Kuu's reaction to his next statement. "I think it first began when we were kids."

"When you were-" his father's confusion was palpable as he worked through Ren's confession. The moment when his son's meaning became apparent was amusing to watch even as it was dreaded. "You mean that girl you always talked about is _this_ girl?" He asked, disbelief coloring his voice. At his nod, Kuu collapsed back in his chair, a hand running through his hair and disheveling it wildly. "The odds of such a chance meeting are-"

"Astronomical. I know." Ren stood and tried to work out some of his nervous energy. "Believe me, I know." He paced back and forth a few more times as his father absorbed all of this new information.

After a while, Kuu emerged from his thoughts and addressed his son. "I'd like to meet her," he declared, surprising the captain into a standstill.

"Does that mean you'll help us?"

His father scoffed good-naturedly. "Of course. That goes without saying. And obviously you'll be staying at the house."

"Oh no, we couldn't possibly-"

Kuu moved so quickly that Ren barely had time to clap a hand over his forehead. His father stood in front of him, poised to inflict another flicking. "What were you going to say, son?" He growled.

Ren swallowed nervously. "Nothing, sir. Just that we couldn't possibly say no to such a generous offer."

Lowering his arm, Kuu smiled brightly, all traces of anger dissipating as fast as they'd appeared. "Good. Your mother will be pleased."

"How is she?" He asked, cautiously lowering his hand. He then became alarmed when Kuu's expression darkened. "What's happened? What's wrong with her?"

"Kuon," his father said mournfully. "Your mother- she told me, just this morning, that she only has three months left." He hid his face in his hands, covering it completely.

"That's..." Ren began after a moment. "A surprisingly realistic amount of time."

He broke into a smile when Kuu showed his own laughing face. "It is, isn't it?" His father chuckled. "Nearly scared me half to death. But," he sighed. "You know Juliena. She does enjoy her drama." Both men shook their heads at the strange habits of Mrs. Juliena Hizuri. "Well, let's get you to the house, my lad." Kuu clapped his hand on his son's shoulder. "No time like the present."

"No, sir." Ren watched as his father gathered up his belongings in preparation to leave. "Indeed there is not."


	11. Family

A/N: This chapter just kept going. Definitely the longest chapter to date. Honestly I'm not sure how it happened. I was just typing away and next thing I knew, BAM! 19 pages and 7000+ words. Any who, hope you enjoy.

I disclaim this story in the name of my people, the fanfic authors.

Chapter 11: Family

Kyoko realized as soon as Kuon and his father emerged from the governor's office that she really should stop making assumptions about people she had never personally met and had only heard stories about. Especially if those stories were about pirates or military officers.

Her first experience with this epiphany had been with Kuon's alternate persona. All of the tales she'd been told had led her to believe that Captain Tsuruga would be a cold, haughty, and dangerous man who could occasionally be prevailed upon for mercy. In actuality, he had been a warm and caring individual who only barely fit within the definition of what a pirate should be. And that was _before_ she discovered his true identity.

Now she was faced with yet another misconception. The image she had formed of Governor Kuu Hizuri was based on what little Kuon had shared and the boastful tales from the Navy. She had pictured him as a strong and unyielding man who cared more for King and Country then for his own family.

What she witnessed as the two men exited the office was a completely different sort of man. He was smiling warmly at something her captain had said, then broke into a deep belly laugh, slapping Kuon on the back, which staggered the younger man. With his gleeful expression and twinkling eyes, Kyoko noticed that this was who Kuon had gotten his handsome features from.

When the door had opened, Kyoko and Mr. Yashiro had both stood, the first mate blocking her from being observed. She watched as the governor was introduced to Mr. Yashiro. The older man offered a hand and eagerly pumped up and down.

Kyoko giggled to herself. Kuu Hizuri appeared amiable and kindhearted in direct opposition to her assumptions. She felt that he was a loving father as well.

Her small laugh had gained the attention of the governor. He turned to Kuon momentarily. "Is this her?" Confusion flashed through her even as her friend nodded. Governor Hizuri faced her again and grasped her hand, bowing low over it. "Your servant, Ms. Mogami. I believe I have you to thank for my son's presence here."

Mr. Yashiro's jaw dropped in amazement, as Kyoko blushed at the governor's words. "S-son?" He stammered, for once at a loss for words.

Kuon grimaced, apparently having wanted to keep that information secret for the time being. "Yes, this is my father, Governor Kuu Hizuri."

If possibly, Mr. Yashiro's mouth gaped even wider. "Not _the_ Kuu Hizuri? Tamer of the China Sea and Hero of the Battle of 1720?"

"Oh dear, do they still call me those ridiculous names?" The governor chuckled, amused by the first mate's reaction. With an air of great dignity, he swept his worn tricorn hat from his head and bowed grandly. "You would be correct, my good sir. I am he." Resettling the hat, Governor Hizuri spread his arms wide in a gesture that encompassed all three companions. "I welcome you and your crew to Bridgetown. I grant you temporary asylum while you make repairs to your ship." He turned to Kuon, regret tempering his handsome face. "I'm sorry I cannot do more."

The captain shook his head and grunted in negation. "I understand, sir. _I'm_ sorry to put you in this position."

"Nonsense, boy." The governor waved a dismissive hand. Then he gave Kuon a sharp look. "All of you will, of course, be staying at the house."

Kyoko finally found her voice. The thought that the governor would be sheltering as well as abetting a pirate crew? It was too much. She bowed lowly in gratitude. "Oh no, sir, we couldn't possibly-" she began to protest when she felt a shiver of dread creep down her spine. She'd only experienced this feeling a few times before. The most feared of all reactions. 'Please don't let it be _that_ ,' she thought desperately as she chanced a glimpse of the governor's face.

Her worst fears were realized.

The Puppy-Dog Pout.

She'd first encountered the Pout from Kuon and had been its victim several times since joining his crew. It was devastating. The soulful eyes and trembling lip could break even the most hardened of hearts.

But now she knew that her friend was a mere novice. Here was the Master.

Slumping her shoulders, Kyoko sighed in defeat. There was just no fighting against that Pout.

Sensing his victory, Governor Hizuri rubbed his hands together in glee. "Excellent. Shall we proceed?" He then led the way to where his carriage awaited.

Kuon and Mr. Yashiro joined her in watching the enthusiastic governor. The first mate asked in a bemused tone. "Was that the-"

"Puppy-Dog Pout." The captain and cook answered in unison. "His ultimate weapon," Kuon added, affection lacing his words.

Mr. Yashiro shuddered in fear. "Brutal."

"Yup," he agreed, emphasizing the final 'p' with a pop. "Try living with it. Well," he said as he stepped forward to follow his father. "Shall we?" He gestured for Kyoko to precede him out of the building.

Kyoko ruminated as she trailed after the governor that the day thus far had gone completely against her expectations. She had anticipated much more anger and threatening than had taken place. Now her main concern was much more ominous: how was she to survive that Pout?

O.o.O

The ride to the Hizuri homestead was filled with chatter, much of it from Governor Hizuri. He asked question after question to each of them. To Mr. Yashiro, he asked about the _Dark Moon_ and their adventures. Kuon was quizzed about the crew and the Pirate King.

As for her, he wanted to know her story. What she had done in London and why she had travelled to the Caribbean and so forth. She answered willingly enough, although she had the impression that the governor was interested out of something more than curiosity. Perhaps it was the type of questions that had tipped her off, but most likely it was the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

She shot an inquiring glance at her captain, only to receive a shrug in return. Apparently Kuon was as in the dark at his father's behaviour as she was.

They continued in this vein for the whole of the trip. Eventually, they arrived in a quiet residential street lined with hibiscus bushes interspersed with tall palm trees. Each house on the street was enormous and beautiful, an obvious indicator of the wealth of their occupants. Kyoko's head twisted back and forth, trying to absorb all of the grandeur of the neighborhood.

Finally, they pulled up in front of the largest house yet, taking up an entire block: a three story mansion painted a bright sunny yellow. The color was broken up by white trim, latticed balconies, and Grecian columns. The carriage stopped in front of a short sweep of steps that lead to an wide front door from which a liveried footman appeared.

As they arrived, the footman approached and opened the carriage door. The governor descended first. "Ah, James, is my darling wife at home?"

"Yes, sir." The young man answered with a grin. "I believe you'll find her in the library."

"Excellent." The governor practically cackled much to the bemusement of his guests. "I have a most wonderful surprise for her." He jogged up the stairs to the front door, gesturing for them to follow.

The interior of the house was much like the outside: bright and sunny with white trim. The main hall was open to the second story with a grand white staircase which split halfway up, then leading to the balconies on opposite sides. The windows around the front door reached to the ceiling and were unshuttered, allowing the early afternoon light to stream in.

Multicolored brown parquet zigzagged across the floor, creating geometric patterns pleasing to the eye. The pale green of the walls and the strategically placed Chippendale tables were almost entirely covered by exotic hangings and knick-knacks from around the world. Kyoko was not entirely sure where each piece was from, but she thought she could detect an Asian flair here and an Indian design there, with some African thrown in for good measure. It was quite the eclectic collection.

The Fuwa's house back in London had been typical of English society; lovely but rather dull. Everything had been chosen for the purpose of decoration, with no life or personality tainting the delicate items.

This was the home of an explorer, filled with the treasures of a lifetime of adventure. Souvenirs from a life at sea that told stories. If given a choice between the two homes, she knew which one she preferred.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Governor Hizuri said. "Allow me to give you a short tour." He gestured towards the doors leading off the hall. "Parlour." The first door on the left. "My office." First door on the right. "Dining room." Second door on the right. "Ballroom." Two doors at the back of the hall on either side of the staircase. "And the library." The second door on the left to which he led them.

At the door, the governor faced his companions with a finger to his lips indicating silence. He then knocked, calling out, "Juliena! It is I, your darling. May I come in?"

His tone was so sickly sweet that Kyoko couldn't help the giggle that escaped. She clapped her hands over her mouth quickly at Governor Hizuri's amused glare.

Apparently she hadn't been the only one to find his antics silly, for a bell-like laugh was his response. Before entering, the governor motioned for the three to hide behind the door and to wait. Once they were situated, he slipped into the room, leaving the door open behind him so they could hear.

"Ah, my love! How wonderful you look this afternoon." A pause, most likely for a kiss of greeting. "Have the social climbers been treating you well?"

The light laughter rang out again. "Kuu, you know they're no match for me." Juliena Hizuri's voice was soft and of a low timbre, pleasing to the ear. Kyoko glanced at Kuon in time to catch his anxious expression and see the lump that he nervously swallowed.

She reached out and lay a hand on his arm in comfort, knowing that he was worrying over this meeting more than the one with his father. After all, he had spent most of his youth at his mother's side while his father was off at sea.

His eyes darted to hers and he nodded once in thanks, moving his hand to squeeze her fingers. They were so distracted by their exchange that they both missed the look of absolute triumph on Mr. Yashiro's face.

Kyoko returned her attention to the conversation taking place in the next room. "...have a surprise for you," Governor Hizuri was saying.

"It had better not be like that time-" Mrs. Hizuri's tone was scolding.

"No, no. Of course not," the governor interrupted. "This one I know you'll like."

A long suffering sigh. "Alright. What is it?"

"Not what, but who." A pause, almost of reluctance. "They're friends of Lory's."

A crash came from the room, possibly a book falling to the floor. Or being tossed at someone. "What!?" The dulcet tones from before were replaced by what could almost be called a screech. "That kidnapper?" Kyoko saw Kuon wince.

"Hush, my dove. It's not what you think." A longer pause this time. "Don't be angry."

"...fine."

"You are calm?"

"I'm calm." The glare behind the words was audible.

"May I bring them in?"

"Yes." She did sound calmer, more collected.

Footsteps approached the door. "May I present Ms. Kyoko Mogami, Mr. Yukihito Yashiro, and Captain Ren Tsuruga."

They entered the library. The space was filled with floor-to-ceiling bookcases of a warm red wood, only making room along the wall for a pair of French doors leading out onto a small veranda. A large and intricate Persian carpet covered the parquet floors, swirling red, brown, and white patterns distinct against a black background. Two leather couches faced each other over a low sitting table while a pair of wing backed armchairs and a high tea table sat before the French doors. Several gilded lamps were placed around the room to provide illumination during the night.

And there, having just risen from one of the armchairs, was Juliena Hizuri. Simply put, she was the loveliest lady Kyoko had ever seen. Her soft golden hair was arranged in curls that cascaded over her shoulders. Her features were fine and even and, despite being somewhere near middle age, still glowed with youthful vigor. Her figure was that of a girl half her age and clothed in a simple cream gown embroidered with green leaves and pink roses all along the bodice, sleeves, and skirt panels.

She inclined her head gracefully to Kyoko. "Ms. Mogami," who bowed as she was in breeches rather than a dress. "And..." She tilted her head curiously, not sure which man she was addressing.

"Yukihito Yashiro, ma'am." The first mate advanced and bowed low over the lady's extended hand.

"Mr. Yashiro." Mrs. Hizuri smiled radiantly, then flicked her gaze behind them. "I thought there were three of you."

Kyoko turned around in time to see the governor step out into the hall and begin whispering to her captain, who had seemingly lost his nerve. She swiveled back around and bowed apologetically. "Begging your pardon, my lady, but it seems our captain was delayed."

"Oh, that's alright," the lady laughed, waving a hand. "I understand." Then her gaze sharpened onto Kyoko. "Tell me, Ms. Mogami. Are you a sailor?"

Shocked at the bluntness of the question, Kyoko's mouth flopped open like a fish. She was saved from embarrassment by Mr. Yashiro's intervention. "Actually, my lady, she is the cook on board the _Dark Moon._ "

"Is that so?" Mrs. Hizuri nodded her understanding. "I see." She then leaned forward with a hand cupped around her mouth. "Trousers are so much more comfortable aboard ship, aren't they, dear?" She winked conspiratorially at Kyoko's stunned expression.

"You mean- you too?" She finally managed to stammer.

The lady smiled knowingly. "Anytime I sail, actually."

Surprise evident in his voice, Mr. Yashiro asked, "The governor doesn't mind?"

She shook her head, her curls swinging gently. "It is at his insistence. Claims that it's safer." She shrugged one shoulder. "Who am I to argue if it gets me out of a corset?"

Kyoko giggled at the boldness of Mrs. Hizuri and at the first mate's flustered countenance. For a lady, she was awfully straightforward. The girl relished the deviation. "I agree most heartily, Mrs. Hizuri."

"Oh, please," the lady begged. "Mrs. Hizuri was my mother-in-law. You must call me Juliena. All of my friends do." She smiled brightly, the action causing her dark green eyes to sparkle with mirth. They were a perfect match to Kuon's own, Kyoko realized.

Suddenly, Juliena's attention was drawn to something over their shoulders. Judging by the stunned expression the older woman now wore, Kyoko figured that her captain had finally overcome his anxiety. Turning showed Kuon standing in the doorway with Governor Hizuri at his side. His nervousness was apparent in the way he stood and the way he fidgeted his hands. A fretful smile adorned his lips.

The governor wrapped an arm around Kuon's back, beaming ear to ear. "Juliena, my love, may I present Captain Tsuruga? Or better known as-"

"Kuon." Her soft voice cut through her husband's words like a knife. Witnessing the lady's tearful expression made it hard for Kyoko not to join in with tears of her own.

The captain swallowed hard. "Hello, mother."

Juliena gasped and clutched a hand to her mouth in an attempt to hold back her cries. After a moment however, she gave in, sobbed loudly, and launched herself at her son. He caught her easily and allowed her to soak his shirt with her tears. Kuon whispered apologies and reassurances to the weeping woman while his father stood by, tears of his own wetting his cheeks.

Even though she felt distinctly out of place and was sure that Mr. Yashiro was feeling much the same, Kyoko was still glad she was there to see this family reunion. However, the raw emotion and obvious affection between parents and child made her lonely for something she had never had herself. A proper family.

Eventually, Juliena pulled back from her son's embrace and reached up to his face with a single hand. She caressed his cheek. "Kuon," she whispered as he smiled down at her.

Then, quick as a thought, her hand thwapped him upside the head. Hard.

"How dare you just run away like you did? No note, no message, nothing." She glared at her son, who was now clutching at the side of his head, a look of dismay on his face. "You didn't even have the decency to write. Not even once in the years you were gone. You could've died and I would never have known."

For some reason, Kuon glared briefly at his father, who happened to be looking in the other direction and didn't notice. He turned back to the furious Juliena. "Oh, mother, five years and all you can think to do is yell at me?" He then attempted the infamous Puppy-Dog Pout but was brought up short by the blazing heat in his mother's eyes.

"Don't you even _think_ of using that on me, Kuon Alexander Hizuri. I've been married to your father for almost twenty-five years. I'm immune." She crossed her arms sullenly and turned away from her son.

Kuon slumped in defeat. "You're right and I'm sorry. For everything." He knelt on the floor at her feet and clasped his hands in supplication. "I should have never put you through that pain and uncertainty. I should have written. I'm deeply sorry. Please forgive me?"

It didn't take long for Juliena to relax her stance and wind her arms around her son's form. He wrapped his own arms around her hips and the governor joined them in the embrace. The sense of happiness that radiated from the trio washed over Kyoko and made her want to dance and twirl and laugh giddily. She shared a broad grin with Mr. Yashiro who wore a similar expression of joy. In unison, the two broke into energetic applause.

This brought the attention of the family to the fact that they had an audience. Governor Hizuri grinned widely and bowed at the applause while Kuon flushed to his roots and clambered to his feet, mightily embarrassed. Juliena gasped loudly, a hand fluttering to her lips. "Oh, do pardon us. It's just that-"

Mr. Yashiro raised a hand to forestall her excuses. "Believe me, madam, when I say explanations are quite unnecessary. We understand, don't we, Ms. Mogami?"

Kyoko nodded vigorously in agreement. "Of course we do." She smiled gently at her captain. "I'm happy that you've managed to reconcile." Her friend gave her a lopsided smirk that caused her heart to flop in her chest. She blushed wildly and ducked her head, avoiding eye contact.

"Well," the governor spoke up, swinging an arm around his wife and his son. "I think this calls for a celebration."

"Tonight?" Juliena asked incredulously. He nodded energetically. "But, dear, on such short notice? Who would we invite?"

"Bah," he waved his hand dismissively. "I happen to know of a whole ship of sailors who would probably enjoy an evening of entertainment. Right, son?" Governor Hizuri winked at Kuon. Turning back to his wife, he added, "And I'm sure the maids and footmen would appreciate a night off as well."

"Oh." The older woman clapped her hands in glee, like a small child receiving a treat and not a lady being handed a potential logistical nightmare. "A servants' ball of sorts? Wonderful." She crossed to a bell pull to summon one of the servants. A footman appeared momentarily. "George, would you be so kind as to ask Simmons and Mrs. Baxter to join us." The gentleman bowed and left.

Juliena then flitted over to a cleverly hidden desk in one of the bookcases. She pulled down what had appeared to be a cabinet door and settled it on a sturdy rod, creating a level surface on which to write. Withdrawing a sheet of paper, ink bottle, and quill from a drawer within the shelf, she began jotting down notes. "I think we should keep it simple. Sandwiches and the like would be easiest. All set up on a side board. Oh, but what about music?"

"Don't worry, mother," Kuon interjected. "A few of my men can play and wouldn't mind as long as they can get breaks."

"Excellent news, my boy," Governor Hizuri piped in. "I do believe a couple of our boys know some tunes as well."

The lady of the house was ecstatic. "Fabulous, darlings." She glanced up at her son, concerned. "Are you sure your crew wouldn't mind?"

"Not a bit," the captain assured her.

She smiled lovingly up at Kuon and Kyoko's heart squeezed in envy. If only her own mother- but it wouldn't do to dwell on such things.

At that moment, the butler and housekeeper arrived and immediately went to help Juliena plan the impromptu ball. Governor Hizuri claimed that his expertise was no longer necessary and proceeded to corner Mr. Yashiro to discuss how to get the crew to the house. Kyoko took the opportunity to approach her captain, who had retreated to one of the couches and collapsed, stretched out with one arm over his eyes.

She prodded him gently in the arm with a fingertip. Kuon shifted his forearm and peered at her questioningly from one cracked eye. "May I join you?" She asked, gesturing to the couch.

His answer was to swing his long legs down to the floor and lever his body up, creating enough room for her to perch on the cushions. His head flopped onto the back of the couch, his eyes closed once again. "Do you think it's strange," he muttered after a few moments, "that I've been through storms and battles, but have never felt as tired as I do after this morning?"

"Not so strange," she responded, doing her best not to notice the way his words caused his throat to move. "Emotions can be more draining than actions sometimes."

Kuon rolled his face towards her and smiled sadly. "Is that why you hide from certain ones?"

She lowered her brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He gazed at her, seeming to measure her reaction against something in his mind. Whatever it was, Kyoko felt as if she had been found wanting. Her captain sighed heavily and sat up fully, avoiding her confused and increasingly upset expression. "Never mind. Forget I said anything. Please excuse me." He rose stiffly and walked over to rescue his first mate from his father.

Kyoko remained seated, pondering what her friend could've possibly meant. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when Juliena approached her.

"Ms. Kyoko?"

The gentle voice startled the girl, making her jump. She lifted her eyes to the concerned visage of Kuon's mother. "Mrs. Hizuri."

The lady quirked a half smile as she joined the cook on the couch. "Now I told you to call me Juliena, dear."

She blushed lightly, returning the older woman's smile and nodding. "Juliena, then."

"If you'll forgive my asking," Juliena placed a comforting hand over Kyoko's own, stilling her fidgeting fingers. "But you seem troubled. Was it something my son said?"

The girl frowned, unsure if she truly knew the source of her discomfort. "No." She shook her head. "Yes. Maybe?" Sheepishly, Kyoko lowered her eyes from Juliena's baffled gaze and released a heavy sigh. "I don't know," she finally admitted. "He said something odd and I'm trying to understand what he meant."

"Oh? And what did he say?"

She heaved another sigh, this time casting her eyes to the ceiling. "He asked why I hide from certain emotions." Kyoko brought her gaze back to Juliena. "Is that not a strange thing to ask?"

The older lady tilted her head in contemplation. "It is. Unless." She fixed her attention on the cook, who appeared nervous.

"Unless?" Kyoko prompted after a moment's silence.

"Unless you are hiding from something."

The girl swallowed. "I'm not- I have no idea-" she stammered.

"I believe you do," Juliena interrupted. "Otherwise you wouldn't be fretting so. Now." She clapped her hands together and sat up straighter, her full and weighty attention fixed on Kyoko. "Let us conduct an experiment."

Kyoko was confused. "An experiment?"

"Yes." Juliena grasped one of the cook's hands. "I want you to tell me how you feel about-" she glanced around before her eye alighted on her quarry. "Mr. Yashiro."

Feeling rather silly, Kyoko turned and considered the first mate. He was standing with her captain and the governor, an indulgent smile on his face as the two other men chatted lively. As she watched, his gaze flicked around the room, finally landing on her. He then rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head, conveying his amusement at his companions. She giggled at his expression and turned back to Juliena. "I feel a great deal of respect and admiration for Mr. Yashiro. He is a good man, a stalwart companion, and a forgiving individual."

Juliena nodded in understanding. "Good." She lay a hand on her breast. "How about myself? What are your feelings towards me?"

"I feel-" Kyoko's voice trembled slightly. "You make me feel-" She sighed, resigned to her fate. "Envious."

"Oh?" Juliena was surprised. "How so?"

Kyoko hid behind her hands, embarrassed at her confession. "I'm jealous of your relationship with your son." She slumped her shoulders and buried her face in her knees. A warm hand rested on her back, moving in gentle sweeps. The comfort radiating from that gesture gave Kyoko the strength she needed to sit up straight and face Juliena.

The concern in the older lady's gaze almost unmade her. Kyoko took a deep breath and spoke. "My own mother was a hard and unfeeling woman. Nothing I did was ever good enough." Kyoko clenched a fist in anger. "I would work myself to the bone for the smallest amount of approval but it never came. Then, when I was nine, she left. No explaination, no warning. She was just gone. If it hadn't been for the charity of the family she had worked for, I would've been on the streets." She sighed, the remembered abandonment heavy on her heart. "Seeing your reaction to Kuon made me wish for a mother like you. Someone to make me feel wanted and safe. It's silly, I know."

A gentle touch at her cheek roused the girl from her revery. Juliena was holding a dainty white handkerchief and was wiping at the tears Kyoko hadn't even realized she was shedding. The lady smiled sadly at her. "No, my dear. Not silly at all." To Kyoko's great surprise, she was enveloped in a warm embrace. "I've always wanted a daughter," Juliena was saying. "I would be honored if you thought of me as your mother."

Pushing back, Kyoko smiled gratefully at the older woman. "Thank you."

After a moment of recovery, Juliena cleared her throat. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes." She fixed Kyoko with an intent stare. "Not to rush you, but we should continue our experiment."

Kyoko nodded confidently, feeling significantly lighter and more at ease.

"Our next target is...Kuon."

And the ease went right out the window. "K-kuon?" She stammered. "Why him?"

Juliena smirked and responded with the most parent-like response. "Because I said so, of course."

The girl frowned, reaching up to grasp the pouch which still hung about her neck. She fidgeted with the string as she considered her response. "He makes me feel..." She mumbled, trying to sort through the mess in her head.

"Confused," she finally admitted. "Nervous sometimes, but in a good way?" She wasn't entirely sure if it was good or not. "Sometimes I feel warm when he looks at me a certain way or when we accidently touch hands." She scowled suddenly, thinking of her captain's lackadaisical attitude towards his wellbeing. "Frustrated, when he won't eat or take care of himself. Angry when he uses his Pout and how it _always_ works." Her expression smoothed out as she continued. "Grateful for all he's done for me. Happy anytime he smiles or laughs. Lonely if I don't see him all day. And-"

"What about love?"

Shocked, Kyoko stared at Juliena. "L-love?" She managed to stutter, before waving her hands in denial. "There's no way! I couldn't possibly-"

"And why ever not?" Juliena's voice was curious as opposed to angry.

"Well, I-" Kyoko paused, ashamed by her past feelings. "I believed I was in love before."

"Oh?"

Kyoko ducked her head. "Yes. I gave up everything for that...boy and all he did was throw it back in my face." Her anger at the situation was roiling in her gut. "I swore to never let myself fall for that ever again."

"But how does 'now' compare to 'then'?" Her reasonable tone brought Kyoko back from her black mood.

"What do you mean?"

Juliena smiled gently. "How does what you feel for my son compare to what you felt for your past love? Does it feel the same?"

She thought back on the one-sided and draining emotions that she had felt for Shoutarou. Everything had always been about what _he_ wanted and what was best for _him._ There had never been anything about her.

With Kuon, it was the complete opposite. He worried about _her_ , he taught _her_. Hell, he'd fought off a bounty hunter for her. And because of all that, Kyoko's feelings were bigger, deeper. The desire to be, not just a servant, but a true partner, to support and help each other. The attraction.

She finally recognized that the warmth she had been feeling every time he smiled or laughed, every time they touched, was a soul deep attraction for her dear friend. Not only for his handsome features and lean body (although that was there. God, yes, was it there), but for his humor, his cleverness, his steadfastness. Everything that made him Kuon.

Was this...love?

A pit opened in her stomach, sucking away all of the positives, leaving only fear. Fear that everything she had achieved and worked so hard for would be eclipsed by this new and burning need. Fear that she would be reduced to the simpering and naive girl she had been before. No. She refused to be that foolish again.

Her feelings must have shown on her face for Juliena wrapped her arms around the panic-stricken girl and rocked her gently, trying to calm her. "Shh, my girl," she whispered. "There is no need to be afraid." She bestowed a kiss to the top of Kyoko's head. "The right kind of love makes you stronger than you could possibly be without it. Stronger because you support each other, not just one or the other. You are deserving of such a love, my dear."

Kyoko's shoulders hitched in soft sobs. She wanted to see past her fear, to the beautiful ideal Juliena described. But her past still held her back. She cried for her lost innocence and hardened heart as Juliena held her, murmuring reassurances. Soon, the lady's soft voice lulled Kyoko into a light doze.

What seemed like hours later, but in actuality was only minutes, Kyoko heard footsteps approach. "Is everything alright?" Kuon asked, his voice thick with concern.

"Everything's fine, darling." Juliena's voice was low, so as not to disturb the girl. "She just needs a brief rest before the party tonight." She shifted slightly under Kyoko's weight. "We should get her to a proper bed though. If I could only reach the bell pull."

"Here, let me." Kyoko felt strong arms curl under her legs and around her shoulders. She was lifted with great ease and cradled gently against a body that smelled of the salty sea air and time spent in the sun. "Where should I take her?"

Juliena's response was lost, as a deeper sleep came over Kyoko, safe in the arms of her captain. And her love.

O.o.O

The clock above the mantle chimed 8 o'clock. Hearing the sound, Ren observed the setup for his homecoming festivities with an admiring eye. He had known that his mother was an accomplished hostess, but this was remarkable. In only a few short hours, she had managed to arrange a simple, yet lovely affair for his crew and her staff.

The ballroom had been cleaned from top to bottom. The white and golden checkerboard tile gleamed and reflected the light from a chandelier and several wall sconces. A long bank of windows and French doors opposite the entrances had their soft crimson curtains drawn back, revealing the darkness of the night. There were a number of chairs and couches along the pristine white moulded walls to accommodate those who wished to rest between dance sets. The fireplace on one end of the elongated room blazed merrily while the other end was set up for the musicians of the evening.

The instruments had already been prepared. A fiddle, a mandolin, and a flute were resting on chair seats, awaiting the Ishibashi brothers. A harpsichord and a violin were in reserve for when the house servants would relieve the brothers. A harp sat further back, just in case the lady of the house chose to showcase her own talents.

There were no refreshments in this room. Those had been arranged in the dining room in a rather novel manner. The consensus between Juliena, the housekeeper and the cook had been that a buffet style supper of sandwiches, various side dishes, and desserts would be the simplest to set up and to maintain, allowing for all of the servants to enjoy the evening with a minimum of fuss. Ren was amazed by the efficiency and thought that had been exercised in the limited time frame.

A clatter behind him indicated that the first guests were entering the ballroom. Unfortunately, pirate crews being predominately male, there weren't as many women as there were men. Six housemaids, two kitchen maids, the cook and the housekeeper, Juliena, Kyoko, and Kotonami made up the fairer half of the assembly. He and his crew numbered 18, while the Hizuri household contributed an additional 7 men. However, the deficiency wouldn't be a problem. The _Dark Moon_ crew was accustomed to partnering each other on those nights when the mood for dancing came over them.

"How does it look?"

The captain turned to face his father, who had just entered. Kuu hadn't bothered to change out of his dark blue coat or his brown waistcoat and breeches. He appeared comfortable and relaxed, happy with the way his world was shaped. Ren envied Kuu's piece of mind. "I'm impressed with how much mother accomplished so quickly," he commented.

"Ah, yes." Kuu beamed with pride. "My Juliena is quite amazing, isn't she?"

Chuckling at his father's enthusiasm, Ren watched as Hikaru and his brothers settled in the musicians' section and began a discussion of what they were to play. The servants and pirates were beginning to mingle and chat while waiting for the music to start. He glanced around, but didn't see the face he was most anxious to see.

"Father, have you seen Kyoko?" When his father chortled merrily, Ren's stomach dropped. "Where is she?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Don't worry, son. She's in good hands."

Ren groaned and let his head fall back. "Oh, no. You let _her_ take Kyoko?"

"Oi!" Kuu thumped his arm. "Your mother has impeccable fashion sense."

"Yes, but she tends to turn into a bit of a beast, doesn't she?"

"That's true," his father conceded. "But I believe your lady will hold her own."

Shocked, he sputtered indignantly. "M-my lady?" Ren was ashamed to note the distinct crack in his voice.

Kuu raised a surprised brow. "Isn't she?"

Ren shook his head. "No, sir. She's-" He struggled to find a way to describe the situation. "She's had bad experiences. I don't wish to cause her undue distress."

His father hummed thoughtfully. "Well, don't take too long. Otherwise," he pierced his son with a stern glare. "Someone else will make off with your treasure." He then turned on his heel and made his way to where Tobacco Tom and the butler seemed to be having a lively discussion.

The captain stared after his father, a bemused look on his face. He shook off his bewilderment before heading out into the hall. "I need a drink," he muttered, making his way to the dining room in search of some form of alcohol.

As it was, he didn't get very far in his quest for, as he was passing the staircase, someone called his name. He looked up to see his mother descending from the upper floor. She was clothed in a sack-back gown of emerald green silk brocade, patterned with pewter colored vines and trimmed in black lace. Her golden hair was piled high with a single thick curl laying across her shoulder, a black feather ornamenting one side and ruffling in the breeze of her movement. A black lace fan hung from her wrist alongside a delicate silver braclet, which complimented the silver filigree necklace adorning her throat.

"Mother," Ren said, gripping her outstretched hand and kissing her on the cheek. "You look lovely."

"Thank you, dear." She smiled. "As do you."

Ren made a wry face and looked down at his borrowed outfit. Luckily, he and his father had similar taste in clothing, as Kuu's were the only ones that would fit the tall captain. He was wearing black breeches with a dark gold brocade waistcoat and a simple gray coat with black trimmings. He had managed to retain his own boots, so at least his feet would be comfortable.

"Yes, well, at least it's clean," he smirked, causing his mother to laugh. He glanced up the staircase, trying to appear nonchalant. "Where's Kyoko?" He asked, attempting to hide his eagerness.

Obviously he failed, considering Juliena's expression was as if she were the cat that ate the cream. Ren sighed, resigning himself to his utter emotional transparency regarding his cook.

"She should be down momentarily," his mother said, kissing his cheek. "I'm off to find your father before he eats all the food." She traipsed off to the ballroom, all elegance and poise.

Ren leaned against the banister, still wanting that drink, but unwilling to miss Kyoko's entrance. He had never seen her in proper feminine clothes before, at least not since she was a child, and he was desirous to see if his idea of disguising her would pass muster. Yes, that was a good excuse.

As he waited, Ren realized that his plans for the immediate future extended no further than getting his ship repaired. They had managed to escape Reino for the time being, but the question of what to do about the bounty situation still lingered.

There was also the problem of the Heart of Gold. Before the tragic loss of his personal library, he and Kyoko had managed to translate a good two-thirds of the scroll. Perhaps, now that they had access to his father's extensive collection and could be guaranteed limited distractions, they could finally complete their work.

Then perhaps he could make sense of this ridiculous quest.

"You look like you could use this, captain." A glass of wine was presented in front of his nose by none other than Yashiro.

Gratefully, Ren accepted the cup and took a generous belt. The wine was a heady red and its fruity flavor caressed his tongue. "Ah," he gasped. "I needed that."

His first mate nodded. "I could tell. What's got you out here brooding? The party's that way." He pointed towards the ballroom doors from whence a lively jig could be heard.

Ren tried to look affronted. "I'm not brooding," he complained, taking another drink and thus avoiding eye contact.

Yashiro simply cocked an eyebrow and waited.

The captain glowered at his friend before capitulating. He threw up a hand in exasperation. "Fine." He downed the reminder of his wine, slamming the cup onto the banister. "I was thinking of what we were going to do next, after the ship's been fixed."

The first mate nodded as if this confirmed his suspicions. "So what have you decided?"

He shrugged. "Nothing yet. I figured we would keep a low profile here for a few days, give me a chance to think and try to finish up that damned scroll. There are several factors to consider before making a decision."

"Ms. Mogami?"

"Yes, she's one, of course."

Yashiro gave him a strange smile before pointing behind the captain. "No, I mean- Ms. Mogami."

Realizing what his friend was trying to say, Ren spun around.

And stared.

Kyoko was smiling nervously from the top of the stairs. "Good Evening," she said as she made her way down.

"Good Evening, Ms. Mogami. You look very beautiful tonight." Yashiro gave a deep bow.

The poor girl flushed. "Oh, no. It's simply the dress and Madam Juliena's help. I feel entirely out of place." She wrung her hands in agitation.

"Nonsense. The captain agrees with me." A cat-like smirk played across Yashiro's face. "Don't you, captain?" He prodded Ren in the side with his elbow.

For Ren had been struck speechless. He had seen beautiful women before. Hell, his own mother was a renowned beauty. But none had ever affected him in this way before.

The over dress was a rich burgundy, covered in green vines and leaves and large golden sunflowers, while the under skirt panel was a burnished gold silk, mirrored by the ruffle along the squared neckline. The three-quarter sleeves belled at her elbow and were accented with burgundy lace. A golden drop of amber hung from a simple chain just below her collarbone.

Her short raven locks, which normally hung straight and barely brushed her shoulders, had been curled and clasped back on one side by a delicate gold filigree clip, which resulted in softening and maturing her features. Her golden eyes were outlined lightly in kohl, causing them to glow, and her lips were painted a kissable pink.

In short, she was breathtaking and his breath had indeed been stolen. Only the gentle whisper of his name from her nervous lips was able to bring him back.

Ren shook himself out of his stupor and reached for her hand. He raised it to his lips and placed a tender kiss on the back of her fingers. His eyes never left her face, so he saw the widening of her bewitching eyes and the delightful blush that dusted her cheeks.

He grinned to himself at the thought of how that one simple action had created such a fascinating reaction in his love.

"You are truly enchanting this evening, Kyoko." His compliment was accompanied by a seductive smile of his own. The girl- no, young woman in front of him shivered at the sound of his husky voice before averting her eyes and mumbling a "thank you".

Deciding to give her a respite, the captain took a step back so she could regain her composure. She took a shaky breath and struck up a conversation with Yashiro after he asked about her health following the afternoon's 'collapse'.

Ren reveled in the fact that Kyoko wouldn't have reacted so strongly to his teasing, if she felt nothing for him. It would just be a matter of getting her to acknowledge it. And having her see that he felt the same way. As his father had said that very afternoon, there was no time like the present.

"Kyoko?" He interjected into their chatter. "Would you care to dance?"

He was rewarded with another of her blushes and a quick jerk of her head. Tucking her arm into his elbow, Ren lead her into the ballroom, determined to make a lasting impression on his lovely and slightly oblivious friend.


	12. Heading

A/N: The chapter got away from me again. I have a feeling this might happen for the rest of the chapters too. *shrugs* oh, well. I rather like long chapters. Hope you do too.

Do we really need disclaimers at the beginning of every chapter? Feel free to discuss amongst yourselves.

Chapter 12 : Heading

A few days later found Kyoko in the Hizuri's garden, attempting to finish her Latin translation. Attempting being the keyword.

The garden itself was lovely, but relatively distraction free. A blending of English aesthetics and tropical flora, the garden was nestled behind the mansion. A large and ornate fountain, which was the centerpiece, was surrounded by a tidy lawn. Along the outskirts, several flower beds were situated, overflowing with hibiscus, bird-of-paradise, and bougainvillea. Palm trees and grapefruit trees provided shade and a faint scent of citrus that perfumed the air. The twittering and cooing of sparrows and wood doves created a peaceful atmosphere and Kyoko would normally be able to sit on one of the stone benches and work quite contentedly.

However, the fellow occupants of the garden were what made it so difficult to concentrate. Not that she was angry, oh no. She was very willing to be distracted by one of the intruders in particular.

"Come on, son! You can do better than that."

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't flourish your sword so much, we could have a proper fight."

"Ha, excuses!"

The clang of swords startled the birds and sent them winging out of the garden. Kyoko merely raised her head to watch as Kuon and his father danced around the lawn in a rather impressive display of swordsmanship.

Watching Kuon practice, she had decided, was almost as fun as actually practicing with him. Perhaps more so, because now she could fully appreciate and study his form instead of simply guarding against it. As she watched, Kuu (he had insisted on being addressed as such after learning his wife had the pleasure of informality with the young woman) lunged at her captain, catching his sleeve as Kuon barely managed to dodge.

The two men were down to shirts and breeches only, in deference to the blazing sun. Kuon swiped his loose hair back in frustration and Kyoko stared. Was he actually sweating? He had never done that during _their_ practice sessions. Her eye followed a single drop that rolled from behind his ear and traced a line down his neck and over his collarbone before disappearing under the neckline of his shirt.

She swallowed thickly and it took a moment before Kyoko's higher thinking re-engaged. She finally shook herself out of her daze and turned back to her work.

Ever since the day of the party, Kyoko had been made that much more aware of her captain. She now noticed every single movement, look, and sound that he made and it was driving her to distraction. The party had been the worst, as she had only just discovered her attraction. And the dancing. Oh, god, the dancing.

It hadn't been so bad when she had partnered with anyone else. She could ignore the burning sensation of his eyes and the heat that his touch sent through her entire body when she'd danced with Tom or Hikaru. She could pretend she was her normal self when she had been laughing at Kuu's exaggerated stories or when she had been chatting with Kanae and Juliena.

But anytime Kuon had asked her for a turn around the floor, Kyoko lost all sense of reality. She'd imagine that the world consisted of only the two of them and nothing else was important. Not the _Dark Moon_ , not her desertion, not even Shotarou could intrude. All that mattered was Kuon's hand on hers, his arm about her waist, and the music.

Then the music would stop and she would be released from his embrace. And she would quickly curtsy and run off the floor seeking some form of normality.

In the present, Kyoko groaned and leaned over the ledger sitting on her lap. 'If this is love,' she thought despondently. 'I wish it would leave me alone.'

After the party had ended and she was safely ensconced in her borrowed bedroom, she had come to the conclusion that her love was better left hidden. If it wasn't openly acknowledged, then she couldn't be hurt, right? Besides, she had decided, her captain was destined for great things and the love of an insignificant servant girl and cook would surely be a hindrance. So she'd vowed to never let her feelings be known and had buried them deep.

But not so deep that they couldn't be examined.

Over the last few days, Kyoko had mulled over what the concept of being in love with Kuon meant to her. She dwelled on the differences between her two experiences of love and the men that had inspired them.

There could be no two men so completely opposite. Their only similarities were that they were both tall, sailors, and from high society families. True they were also good-looking, but it was like night and day. Shotarou had been a golden prince. However, he had used his family's influence along with his height and handsome features to intimidate and get what he wanted.

By contrast, Kuon had never seemed to flaunt his darkly attractive attributes or his family connections. In fact, he resented his good looks and had actively distanced himself from his family in order to blaze his own path. His selflessness and humility was refreshing after years of dealing with Shotarou's bravado and boasting.

That's not to say that every characteristic of her dear friend was perfect or even desirable. In fact, he had a laundry list of defects that made Kyoko crazy. For instance, he could be absurdly overprotective of her and his crew, but when it came to his own health, Kuon tended to be oblivious.

And his penchant for manipulation. Don't get her started on that. Thankfully, his Puppy-Dog Pout was only a last resort if his other machinations failed to yield his desired result. Oh, the numerous times she had noticed how well she had been played only after the fact.

Then there was the arrogance that he exuded during their training sessions. For a man who refused to accept praise for his good deeds, he had an overabundance of pride in his fighting skills. Although she would grant that his confidence in his abilities was well-deserved.

However, at the moment, that confidence seemed to be taking a bashing. Returning her attention to the bout between father and son, she was shocked, as she was sure Kuon was, when Kuu suddenly ducked and swept out a long leg, catching his son at the ankles and sending the younger man crashing to the ground.

Unconcerned for the books and papers on her lap, Kyoko leapt to her feet, scattering her supplies. She hurried over to where Kuon still lay attempting to recover the breath that had been knocked out of him. His father was leaning over him, trying to look contrite, but mostly coming off as amused.

"I'm sorry, boy," he was saying as she approached. "I thought you would've remembered that move." Kyoko knelt by her captain as he struggled to sit up.

"Kuon, are you alright?" She asked, laying a concerned hand on his shoulder. His eyes darted to her face then away, his own face turning a brilliant shade of red.

"I'm fine," he said gruffly, shaking off her hand before regaining his feet. He then turned to his father, gave a stiff bow and made his way back into the house. Kyoko stared after him, confused and hurt by his abrupt reply.

"Don't worry, my dear. He's just embarrassed."

The governor's voice caused her to look up. And up. From her kneeling position, the older Hizuri positively towered over her. He stretched out both hands to aid her to her feet. She accepted the offer and was quickly pulled upwards.

Kuu cocked his head to one side and nodded towards her knees. "The wife's not going to like that," indicating the grass stains that covered the lower half of her once pristine white skirt.

Kyoko sighed. "No, I don't suppose so." Juliena had taken it upon herself to dress the young woman every day. It had been so long since Kyoko had worn a skirt that she often forgot that she was wearing one. Therefore, incidents such as the grass stains were all too common for the cook. "I wish Madam Juliena wouldn't insist on giving me these dresses. I feel dreadfully uncomfortable."

"Ah, she's just enjoying having a daughter," the governor said indulgently as he escorted her back to her abandoned books and papers. He helped her gather up everything and joined her on the bench.

Blushing profusely, Kyoko said, "She's been very kind, as have you." He nodded his acceptance of the compliment and they lapsed into a brief silence. Finally, her curiosity could not be ignored any longer. "What did you mean, he was embarrassed?"

The governor grinned widely at her, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "Isn't it obvious?" At her negatory headshake, he burst out laughing. "Oh, this is rich!" He continued chortling to himself.

She felt a slight twitch start up in her brow as Kuu laughed. "Governor," she managed to say. "What the blazes are you going on about?" Her annoyed tone finally broke through the man's amusement and he pouted at her formal address.

"I thought we agreed you would call me Kuu. Or perhaps," he added hopefully, "Papa?" His eagerness at this prospect caused a flush of pleasure to bubble up and she laughed out loud.

"Perhaps," she finally conceded, still giggling. "If you tell me what is so obvious."

"Naturally, my girl!" He leaned forward conspiratorially and whispered. "He was embarrassed to be shown up in front of his lady love."

It took a moment for Kuu's words to sink in. When they finally did, Kyoko's stomach clenched at his implication. "You mean-" she stammered, her eyes wide in disbelief. "You mean, _me_?"

"Well, of course I meant you." The governor blinked in wonder. "Who else could I possible mean?"

Kyoko shook her head adamantly in denial. "There are surely hundreds of others." Her plan of hiding her love could only work if there was no possible chance of reciprocation. "I'm just a servant. He's from a noble family."

"It's true that Juliena is titled," Kuu admitted reluctantly. "But I was a lowly sea captain when she consented to be my wife. We have always encouraged Kuon to find love where he would." He placed a consoling hand on Kyoko's clenched and trembling hands. "He wants you and I think that-"

"No."

Kuu blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

She had lowered her head while the governor had been speaking, but now she raised her furious eyes to meet his astonished ones. "I said, no." She stood suddenly and began gathering her materials. "I appreciate your help, sir, but I can't." She paused. "No, I _won't_ be put in a position that could damage me again. Thank you for your concern, but please don't meddle."

With that, she turned and made her way to the house, just barely holding back the tears that threatened to unmake her and leaving a distraught governor in her wake

O.o.O

Later that afternoon, Kyoko was putting the final touches on her translation. After her outburst that morning, she had shut herself in her room and became immersed in the Latin in an attempt to avoid making a bigger fool of herself. For immediately after yelling at the governor, Kyoko had regretted it. After all he was only trying to help in his way.

But she didn't need the added burden of knowing how Kuon felt, even if it was true. She had resigned herself to being his friend only and supporting him as best she could. It would be enough. It had to be.

She shook her head and turned back to her work. Since she was the better translator, Kyoko has taken over the majority of the translation of the scroll. She and Kuon still debated over the exact wording of the English, but the legwork of the process was hers alone.

Translation was a long and gruelling process, even with a language she was familiar with. First, Kyoko had to identify what words she understood and which ones she didn't. She then had to track down the meaning of those unknown words, which sometimes had multiple possibilities. Then came the verb tenses, clauses, and particles, each with a different purpose and place in the work. This led to the restructuring of the sentence into comprehensible English. Even then the phrasing and meaning was up for debate.

Her favorite part of the process had been after all the hardwork was done and she and Kuon could bicker over the possible interpretations of the passage. Every time they'd had a session, Kyoko had discovered a new aspect of her friend. Sometimes it was only a slightly different tilt to his head as he argued over a verb, but sometimes it was an entirely new gesture when he was trying to prove a point. The day she had seen the little furrow that appeared between his brows had been a good day. She had loved every moment.

She was just finishing the final sentence when a soft tap came at her door. "Come in," she called as she sanded the wet ink, expecting it to be one of maids.

Therefore she was surprised when she turned around to find Juliena bearing a domed tray. The lady settled the tray on a convenient table and faced the young woman sitting at the desk.

"Kyoko, dear, is everything alright?" Juliena finally asked, a hint of worry coloring her tone.

Kyoko's heart twisted. She had figured that Kuu would've said something to his wife, but she hadn't expected to be approached so soon. The question now was what had he told her? She decided to hedge her way around the query. "Yes, Madam Juliena, everything's fine." She plastered a bright smile on her face. "Why do you ask?"

Juliena took a seat beside the tray laden table. "It's only that we missed you at luncheon." She nodded towards the clock on the mantle piece. Kyoko was surprised to notice that it was well past 3 o'clock.

"Oh. Well, I suppose I wasn't hungry?" It was more question than answer and it was at that point that her stomach decided to let out an embarrassingly loud growl. Kyoko clutched her waist and blushed furiously while Juliena loosed a peal of laughter.

"I figured as much," chuckled the older lady as she uncovered the tray, revealing a stack of sandwiches, a pile of fruit, and tea. Ham with cucumber and chicken salad beckoned Kyoko forward and she allowed herself to be drawn to the bounty before her.

She barely managed to avoid making a spectacle of herself as she devoured the repast. While she munched, Juliena poured them both a cup of tea and, after adding sugar and milk, passed one to the cook. She took her own and leaned back, waiting for Kyoko to finish.

Once the sandwiches were gone and Kyoko had settled back with an apple in hand, Juliena broached the real reason she had come upstairs. "So, my girl, what did that beast of a husband of mine say to upset you so?"

Kyoko choked on the fruit in her mouth. "What? Don't you mean what did I-"

"I meant exactly what I said," the lady interrupted. "You see, Kyoko, I know my husband very well. He is a kind man, but he can be a bit of an idiot." She chuckled at the young woman's incredulous look. "He knows that he said something to cause you anger, but he doesn't know exactly what it was. And that has managed to put him off his food."

The young woman blinked. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. Why, he barely touched half of his luncheon."

Considering that even half of Kuu Hizuri's normal intake of food was enough to feed the _Dark Moon_ 's crew for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, Kyoko wasn't too worried about the governor starving to death. Yet still, the fact that his appetite had decreased was proof that what she had said to him that morning was upsetting the poor man.

She sighed and resigned herself to being emotionally dissected. "It wasn't really his fault," she admitted. "He mentioned something about Kuon loving me and I reacted badly."

"Why?" Juliena asked curiously. "Wouldn't that be a good thing?" She clasped her hands under her chin and a dewy expression entered her eyes. "I think it would be wonderful."

"Yes, it would," Kyoko conceded. "If it were true."

Juliena froze, all thoughts of wedding plans evaporating from her thoughts. "What makes you think it isn't true?"

"Well, for one, I'm not his type."

The older lady scoffed. "Oh, don't be silly. You can't possibly believe that." She stopped when she saw the serious look on Kyoko's face. "My dear," she reached forward and grasped the younger woman's hand. "If you think that his ideal woman would have to be of the Ton, let me tell you right now how wrong you are. He has been around too many of my flighty high society friends to be attracted to that sort of woman. I raised my boy to have a modicum of sense."

"But I'm not beautiful."

"Says who? I happen to find you very lovely and a breath of fresh air," Juliena said, releasing Kyoko's hand and reaching for the teapot again. She poured herself a fresh cup of tea and leaned back. "What's your next argument?"

Kyoko glanced down at her clasped hands, thinking. After a moment, she responded. "I'm only a servant. I'm not worthy of that kind of attention."

The older lady actually spit out her tea at this statement. It took a moment for her to recover, coughing into her handkerchief. "What!?" She finally exclaimed. "Not worthy?" She paused and examined Kyoko's face, which had pulled into a grimace. "Now listen here, dear girl. I don't care what your mother or anyone else has told you before. _Everyone_ is worthy of some form of love." Juliena stood then knelt in front of Kyoko. She reached a hand up and cupped the young woman's cheek. "I want you to know this, in the depths of your heart, that no matter what happens with Kuon, _I_ will love you. And nothing will change that."

Sniffling, Kyoko collapsed forward and buried her head in Juliena's shoulder. The lady rubbed the cook's back in small circles, allowing her to cry as long as necessary.

In time, Kyoko pulled back, only emitting a sniffle or two and a teary smile on her face. "Thank you," she murmured, slightly embarrassed at her behaviour.

"No need, dear," Juliena beamed. "Now, why don't you show me what you were working on? Is it that scroll that my son has been going on about?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kyoko stood and crossed to her desk, glad for the distraction. "I've just finished it. I still have to show it to Kuon and see what he thinks of it, but it's done." She passed the parchment that held her 'official' translated passage.

Juliena read over the translation. "And this was in Latin?" At Kyoko's nod, she wrapped an arm around the young woman. "I don't know a single young lady or even several young men who could have done this. I'm very proud of you, my dear." She dropped a kiss on top of the girl's head. "I think we should go show the boys."

Kyoko squeaked, "Right now?" She patted her face, trying to dry the remaining tears. "I must look a mess."

Laughing, Juliena took Kyoko's hands. "You look darling. But," she added when the cook would have protested. "Take a few minutes to situate yourself. I'll find Kuon, and Kuu as well, and meet you in library. Say, in half an hour?" Kyoko nodded her agreement.

Just as Juliena was about to exit the room, she suddenly turned, crossed back to the overwhelmed girl, and embraced her. "Remember what I told you, Kyoko," she whispered. "And leave yourself open to possibilities."

With that final piece of advice, the lady swept through the door, leaving a bewildered young woman behind her.

O.o.O

Having taken over his father's office, Ren had settled himself behind the ornately carved oak desk and was currently reading over the latest reports from his first mate. According to Yashiro, the repairs to his ship were almost complete. The only job that remained was varnishing and painting the various areas in order to match the rest of the ship. Once that was complete, she would be good as new and they would be able to depart. Possible by the day after tomorrow.

Ren sighed deeply and wondered how his parents would take the news of his imminent departure. At least now that he had broken the initial barrier of returning home, he felt that future visits were more probable. Although, if Kuu continued to trounce him like he had that morning, the captain would have to reevaluate his training regime.

Growling, Ren slammed a fist down on the surface of the desk, causing an inkpot to rattle. He wasn't angry at his father, per se. Kuu had always been able to defeat him. After all, he had been the one to teach Ren everything he knew.

No, the captain was angry at himself for becoming overconfident. Fearsome reputation or not, there was always going to be someone better. If he let his arrogance get the better of him, someone he cared about was going to end up hurt.

Or dead.

Today he had been so preoccupied with showing off, knowing that Kyoko was watching, that he had forgotten his father's favorite surprise move. The resulting downfall had been an eye opener for him.

Speaking of overconfidence, Ren realized that Kuu had been acting suspiciously sheepish since then. If he didn't know better, he would almost think that his father was ashamed. It couldn't be because of besting his son, for he had done that many times over the years and Kuu always considered defeat to be a great educator.

Finally, Ren narrowed it down to either repentance for humiliating him in front of Kyoko or that something had happened after he had left the garden. Considering that Kyoko hadn't been seen since then, the captain was inclined towards the latter.

'If he's said something to upset her, I don't care if he is my father,' Ren thought protectively. 'I will defend her.' He didn't honestly think that Kuu had done something purposefully harmful, but his father could be accidently careless. 'I should ask him what happened,' he concluded after a moment's consideration. 'At least then, I can attempt to remedy the situation.'

He was just standing and about to search out the governor, when a light tapping came at the door. "Enter," he called, gathering up the reports he had scattered across the desk. He glanced up as his mother opened the door.

"Ah, Kuon," she said, a smile gracing her lips. "Good. Could you join us in the library?"

"Us?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. Kyoko, your father, and myself." Juliena crossed the hardwood floor, her heels tapping lightly. "It seems your little friend has finished that scroll of yours."

Ren's brow arched in amazement. "Truly? When?"

"Just now."

He nodded, pride at Kyoko's accomplishment shining through. "That's wonderful news." He shoved his papers into the satchel he used for his important documents. Once finished, he tucked the bag under his arm and moved to his mother's side, wrapping his free arm around Juliena's shoulders. She curled her own arm around his waist and hugged him close. Looking down at the top of her shining hair, he thought it funny how he had once considered her quite tall. Now the crown of her head barely reached his chin.

'How times change,' he mused quietly. Out loud, he asked a different sort of question. "So, mother, what do you think of Ms. Mogami?"

She gave him a sly sideways glance. "I'm sure you're on better terms with her than that, son." When he flushed, Juliena snickered before snuggling further into his side. When she next spoke, a quiet seriousness had taken over. "I like her very much." She raised her head and met his downturned gaze. "As does your father."

Ren grunted, bracing himself. He had expected her response. After all, who wouldn't be charmed by the fiesty little cook? But now came the most important question. "And if, someday, she became a permanent part of the family?"

The happiness that radiated from her smile was blinding. "Why, Kuon! Does that mean what I think it means?"

He chuckled nervously. "Only if she'll have me. But," he warned, a stern gaze in his eye. "It'll be quite a time before _that_ even becomes an option."

Juliena hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe not as long as you think." At his bewildered look, she came out from beneath his arm and faced him squarely. "Treat her gently, Kuon," she cautioned. "She has had much hardship in her life."

He nodded. Ren had known it would be an uphill battle to gain her heart, but with his mother's words, he now had hope that it wouldn't be as steep or treacherous of a climb as he'd originally feared.

"Well," Juliena clapped her hands together, closing that line of conversation. "Shall we adjourn to the library?" She made her way to the door.

Ren followed and, using his longer strides to catch up, offered his arm to his mother. She tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow and bestowed a smile on him. They exited the office and crossed the hall. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Ren pulled them to a stop.

"I should put this away," he said, indicating his satchel. "I won't be a moment." With a kiss to her cheek, Ren sent Juliena on to the library before ascending the stairs two at a time.

There was something else he needed to collect from his room.

O.o.O

Returning downstairs with his prize safely tucked away in his coat pocket, Ren entered the library, the last to arrive. The others were seated upon the couches, Kuu and Juliena cuddled together on one with Kyoko by her lonesome on the other. A ledger that he recognized as containing their translation notes was seated on the table between them.

"Afternoon," he greeted, making his way to what was obviously to be his seat next to Kyoko. His parents were not subtle people, although he loved them all the same.

As he settled on the couch, Ren noticed how Kyoko fidgeted with her hands and shot nervous glances at him. 'Now what is that about?' He wondered as he pulled the ledger closer and began shuffling through the papers. "So you finished?" He asked, turning his head towards the young woman.

"Yes." Kyoko's voice squeaked on the affirmation. At his raised brow, she cleared her throat and tried again. "Yes, it's finished," she said, voice steady. "I wanted you to check it over and see if there was anything you disagree with." She reached over and deftly plucked a specific sheet of paper out of the mess he had made.

The captain grinned at her. "Alright," he said, taking the translation from her, their fingers brushing in the process. He was so focused on the parchment (and the tingling sensation her soft touch had left behind) that he didn't notice the hitch in her breath or the trembling hands now clasped tightly in her lap.

He scanned the work with a judgemental eye. "This looks good," he complimented once he reached the end. "I don't think I would change anything."

"Fantastic," Kuu finally spoke up, with a sarcastic tone to his voice. "How about letting the rest of us hear it?" Juliena pinched his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Nothing, dear. Now hush."

Shaking his head, Ren tuned to Kyoko and handed the paper back. "Here. Why don't you read it?"

"Are you sure?" She asked uncertainly.

He nodded. "Of course. We wouldn't have this without you." He smile warmly at her and Ren could see her nervousness begin to fade.

"Alright," she conceded and started to read.

X.x.X

 _My name is Aura. I serve the goddess as penance for my transgressions against life and love. Thus, I bear a warning for those who would seek that which is not theirs and to prepare the one who will be found worthy. For those who wish for a life of love, heed my tale and learn from my mistakes._

 _In my youth, I loved a young man and we were happy. After a time, my love's eye began to wander. It soon followed that his body did the same and in time, his heart._

 _I was heartsick and wished to be free of the pain. In my foolishness, I beseeched the goddess of the sea to take my love and lock it away. She answered my call and did as I asked but at a terrible price._

 _For the goddess was wrathful, having been witness to scores of tales such as mine and having experienced the pain for herself. Thus did she curse my heart, making it an object of greed and punishment._

 _On the isle which cannot be found, in the place which cannot be seen, there resides my heart. Be warned. Those that would seek the heart for themselves will be kept from the isle. Should they make the journey, storms will be their only reward._

 _If, by chance, they reach land, the heart will enact a terrible catastrophe on those foolish enough to attempt to claim it as their own._

 _Only those of pure intent may approach and only those who are truly selfless may ask for one boon from the goddess._

 _I cannot say what will sway the goddess's pity and thus grant your prayer. So I say to you, seek some other treasure. For those who will not be swayed, I urge you to remember this. Love is the key, for without it, you will be lost._

X.x.X

Having finished, Kyoko lay the parchment in her lap, her gaze thoughtful. Juliena shared the same pensive expression. "Who is the 'goddess'? She asked, head tilted to the side.

"Calypso," Ren answered. As her curious look, he elaborated. "On the original scroll, there is an illustration of the Heart and of the Sign of Calypso."

"Ah." She nodded and returned to her ponderings.

"Wait," Kuu scoffed. "Was that it? An 'isle which cannot be found'? That's what is supposed to lead you to the treasure?" He laughed disbelievingly. "It's not much, is it?"

"Not really, no." Ren responded.

"Then how will you find this island?"

"With this." He pulled out the compass he had retrieved earlier and tossed it to his father. "Lory said that this would help."

Kuu opened the box and stared. "A broken compass?" He glanced back to his son as if expecting him to shout "Surprise!" When he didn't, the governor poked at the windrose. "How is _this_ supposed to help?" Frustrated, he passed the box to his wife.

Ren shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I know is that it doesn't point north." He paused, thinking. "And that I've only gotten it to work once before."

That caught everyone's attention.

Kyoko was the first to break the silence. "When was that?" She asked.

The captain rubbed at the back of his head. "Remember that day you almost lost your stone?" She nodded, eyes wide and hand grasping at the pouch around her neck. "Well, I had been examining the compass when it suddenly stopped moving." Kyoko stood and crossed to Juliena in order to peer over her shoulder at the instrument. Instead, the older lady passed it over to the girl, who then drifted towards an armchair, staring intently at the spinning dial.

"Really?" Juliena asked. "What were you thinking of when it stopped?"

Crossing his arms, Ren leaned back and contemplated the question. What had he been thinking of? It had been a day of several revelations: that Kyoko could understand Latin, that Lory was mystery unto himself, and, most importantly, that Kyoko _was_ Kyoko. In fact, the young woman had occupied a great deal of his thoughts that day. Then he remembered.

He huffed an embarrassed laugh. "I was wondering where Kyoko was," he admitted as he felt blood rushing to his face. Said girl snapped her head up, eyes full of astonishment. Ren smiled at his dumbstruck love. "I didn't know who you were _exactly_ at the time,only that you were pretending to be a boy. I had been reminiscing about my childhood friend and where she might be, when the arrow stopped." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "In hindsight, it must have been pointing at you." He met her shocked gaze. "I honestly had no idea beforehand."

Kyoko's brow furrowed in confusion. "Then how _did_ you know?"

Ren rubbed his head in remembered pain. "Your pouch hit me in the head." She blushed and ducked her head. "I opened it and recognized the stone."

"Wait, what stone are you talking about?" Kuu interrupted.

"This stone." Kyoko removed the sapphire from its resting place and passed it to the governor.

He examined it before lifting incredulous eyes to his son. "I thought you lost it?"

The captain shook his head. "I gave it to her as a parting gift when we left England." Kuu nodded his understanding, handing the stone back to Kyoko.

Juliena raised a hand, drawing Ren's attention to her. "So, to clarify, you _wanted_ to know where she was."

He sensed that his mother was on to something. "Yes."

"Hmm." She focused on Kyoko, who was still clutching the compass. Abruptly, she stood and crossed to the young woman. Smiling a Cheshire grin, Juliena placed her hands on the cook's own. "My dear, we're going to conduct an experiment."

Kyoko visibly sagged, apprehension in her features. "Another one?"

His mother laughed. "Yes. Now I want you to hold onto that compass and listen to me. Don't fight what your heart tells you. Understand?"

The young woman nodded, still nervous.

Juliena released her hands. "Tell me what is it that you most want right now. What is the desire of your heart?"

There was silence as Kyoko stared down at the compass and everyone else watched. Ren knew that the disc had stopped spinning when she gasped and her eyes flicked up to his, anxiety in the golden depths. Then, they transferred to his mother.

The lady inspected the compass, a slight smile on her face, before meeting Kyoko's fearful gaze. She lay a hand on her chest, smile increasing. "It's pointing at me, isn't it, dear?" She asked kindly.

The relief that poured from the cook was palpable. She released a huge sigh and slumped forward, before nodding her head.

"As a mother figure, I'm guessing." Juliena continued.

"Yes, ma'am." Kyoko's voice was small and shaky.

Juliena gathered the girl in her arms and began whispering soft words. Ren turned away from the emotional display, only slightly disappointed in the outcome of his mother's experiment.

He was glad that Kyoko would have a positive mother figure in her life. There was no one better than Juliena at providing that sort of comfort. But he couldn't deny that he had hoped that the instrument would point towards him. Wishful thinking it seemed. At least for the moment, if he had any say in the matter.

His musings were disturbed by his father leaning forward. "It appears we know how to work that damned Lory's compass. Leave it to him to come up with something like that." He rubbed his hands together. "So all you have to do is want to find this island of yours."

"True," Ren conceded. "But there are the other warnings to consider."

"Bah!" Kuu waved off his son's concerns. "Superstitions."

Ren remembered his first mate's warnings from what seemed like forever ago. "Perhaps, but I don't know if I'm willing to risk it." Especially if it meant risking Kyoko's safety. He didn't need any mythical, wish-granting treasure as long as he had her.

A sudden knock startled the occupants of the room. "Come!" Kuu shouted.

The butler, Simmons, entered. "Pardon, sir, but the captain has visitors."

The governor gestured for the man to admit them. Simmons stood back and allowed Yashiro to pass, followed by Lt. Brown.

"Captain, we have a problem," Yashiro said, a troubled look on his face.

Ren and Kuu stood, approaching the unusual duo while the ladies looked on. "What's happened?" He asked.

His first mate shared a glance with the lieutenant, then gestured for him to speak. The Hizuri men transferred their attention to the soldier, who saluted. "Governor." Kuu nodded, before the young man turned to Ren and spoke in a lowered voice. "Captain Tsuruga, a British naval ship arrived just this morning. The _H.M.S. Prisoner_. Her crew has been asking questions."

The captain became apprehensive. "What about?"

"Your ship, sir."

That's what he'd been afraid of. "Any idea what for?"

"Not entirely, sir. But," he reached into his jacket, "they have been flashing this about." He presented a scrap of paper. Ren flipped it over and felt his breath catch in his throat.

It was a rough sketch of a face and, even though it was poorly drawn, it was still recognizable as Kyoko. Ren shared a concerned look with his father. Kuu nodded in understanding. "You'll need to leave as soon as possible. Is your ship finished?"

"Yes, but if the Navy is asking questions about the _Dark Moon_ , they surely have her under guard." He ran a hand through his hair. "How are we to get to the ship, much less set sail?"

Lt. Brown cleared his throat. "I may have an idea, sir."

"Is that so, lad?" Kuu asked, crossing his arms. "What is it?"

"Well," the lieutenant began. "After they docked, the captain of the _Prisoner_ came to the garrison, demanding that we aid him in capturing your ship." He grimaced. "He was quite rude about it and our captain has been riled ever since. He sent the man packing, saying that he would need the governor's permission for such a maneuver." He smirked mischievously at that.

It didn't take long for the hint to sink in.

"Ha!" Kuu burst out. "And I suppose there will be a few new additions to the ranks that are lent out, eh, boy?" He slapped Lt. Brown heartily on the back before turning to Ren. "Think you can work with that, son?"

Ren's mouth was already pulling up into a devious grin. "Oh, I think I can manage something. Right, Mr. Yashiro?"

The first mate grinned back. "Like Cuba?"

"Aye, Cuba."

"I'll give the men a heads-up, shall I?"

"Yes, do that," Ren instructed. "Then join us back here." Yashiro nodded and bowed to the room, before quickly exiting the building.

Kuu and the lieutenant looked askance at Ren. Lt. Brown was the first to ask the obvious question. "What happened in Cuba, sir?"

"Four words." Ren smirked. "Hide. In. Plain. Sight."

The governor chuckled. "Good. I'll just jot down a quick note to our dear captain, outlining his part in the plan, shall I? Follow me, lieutenant." With that, he dragged Lt. Brown back out into the hall, most likely to his office.

"Kuon." Juliena and Kyoko sidled up to him. His mother wore a baffled expression. "Is everything alright? What's happened?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

Wincing, Ren faced the two women. He reached for his mother's hand and clasped it between his own. "I'm afraid that I, we," he gestured to Kyoko, "must run away."

"Truly?" Juliena's voice choked with emotion. "Will you return?"

He stepped forward and wound his arms around her. "Of course. And this time I promise to write." This earned him a tearful laugh and renewed strength in the embrace. Ren lifted his head to see Kyoko's reaction to the news.

She was standing back aways, arms wrapped tightly around her chest, head down. Ren pushed back from his mother, who saw the girl's defensive stance and correctly interpreted the meaning. Without saying a word, Juliena smiled at her son and swept from the room.

Left alone, Ren approached Kyoko. When he was within arm's distance, she raised tortured eyes. "This is about me again, isn't it?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

In response, he handed her the badly drawn portrait. She stared at the image for a moment, before scoffing. "Is this supposed to be me?"

He laughed softly, glad that she was still able to see the humor in the situation. He placed both hands on her shoulders, silently urging her to look up. Once her eyes met his, Ren smiled. "I want you to know that we'll get out of this."

"I know." She nodded. "You'd never leave any one to face this alone." She smiled ruefully. " _I_ want you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me." With that she slipped her arms about his waist and lay her head on his chest.

He froze for only a moment before returning the embrace and squeezing her back. Ren relished the contact for a bit longer than he should, then he pushed her back. "We have much planning to do before we even think about pulling this off. If you could go and gather your things, then meet me in the office?"

"Alright," she agreed, not even thinking about questioning his request. She made her way to the door, his gaze following her the entire way. At the door, she glanced over her shoulder, met his eyes and flashed him a brief smile. Then she was gone.

Ren sighed and turned his attention to the problem at hand. "Let's get started, shall we?" He muttered to himself before venturing to find where his father and the lieutenant had run off.


	13. Adversary

A/N: yay! I finally finished this story! I am amazed that I've written what amounts to a small novel. Almost 80,000 words and over 200 pages. Whew! I'll continue with my weekly updates though. I still have a few re-reads to do to make sure you have the best story (you wouldn't believe how many times I go over each chapter, looking for mistakes and making improvements). After this update, only four more chapters.

Now on to the part some of you have been waiting for.

To disclaim or not to disclaim, that is the question.

Chapter 13: Adversary

There was something very strange about impersonating a solider Kyoko thought the next morning. The rigidity of the march, the synchronicity, the uniform. All of it spoke of order and control, things she was finding to be very dull indeed.

When she had served on her frigate, even though she had only been a galley servant, Kyoko had been aware of the differences between the Army and the Navy. In her mind, the Army had been all about orders and the soldiers unable to so much as breathe without a command, while the Navy was relatively more flexible. The officers and sailors had to be able to make split second decisions and couldn't wait around for someone to tell them what to do.

She supposed that her outlook was heavily biased, but Kyoko had never had the opportunity to have her mind changed. Until today, that is.

At the moment, she and her fellow crew members were blending in with a squad of soldiers, 12 in all, led by Lt. Brown. The captain of the garrison had apparently been highly amused by the idea of pulling such a trick over on the exceptionally rude Navy captain. His sanction of the plan was what allowed Kyoko, Kuon, and Mr. Yashiro to don the red coat of the British Army.

Even if it was highly uncomfortable.

Kyoko tugged gently at the starched collar of the uniform. She could swear that it was slowly cutting off her air supply and she couldn't wait to switch back to her normal attire.

"Stop that."

At the hissed remonstration, she canted her eyes to her neighbor, Kuon. Kyoko was quite honestly impressed that Lt. Brown had managed to find a uniform that would fit her tall, broad shouldered friend. The crisp white and brilliant red of the coat lent a rather distinguished air to the pirate captain, but she found that she much preferred his normal garb over the uniform any day.

Facing forward once more, Kyoko muttered out of the side of her mouth, "So what exactly is the Plan again?" She could feel his glare on the side of her face before he released a heavy sigh. She wasn't surprised by his reaction since they had gone over the details several times the previous night. And in actuality, Kyoko didn't _need_ to hear the instructions again. She just thought her nerves would be more settled if she heard his voice.

Kuon began listing off the points of the Plan. "First, infiltrate the squad. Next, use our cover to join up with the naval guard in order to 'capture' the _Dark Moon._ Then, somehow trick them into the hold, where we can prevent them from sounding the alarm when we sail away. Once we're a safe distance away, dump them over the side."

She could hear the maniacal grin in his words and she rolled her eyes. Her captain had a vindicative streak in him. "And that's how it worked in Cuba?"

"Weeell," he drawled. "Mostly."

Kyoko turned her head and arched a brow. "Mostly?"

"There was a lot more mayhem and a lot less support from our infiltrated group," Mr. Yashiro piped in from her other side. Kyoko swung her head between the two men before sighing heavily. Was there ever such a plan where so much could go wrong?

"Quiet in the ranks!" Lt. Brown's voice carried over their heads and Kyoko brought her attention forward. They had almost reached the docks and she could see the furled sails of the _Dark Moon_ rising above them. Thanks to Mr. Yashiro, the crew would be ready and waiting for the 'surprise' attack.

'Company, halt!" came the order from the lieutenant and all the soldiers stomped to a standstill. Kyoko glanced between the shoulders of the men in front of her, trying to get a glimpse of the naval officers. Since she was the one being hunted, it had been decided that she and her friends would be at the very back of the squad. While this was ideal for hiding, it made it difficult to see what was going on.

The soldiers shifted and Kyoko was instantly granted a full view of their counterparts. The naval squad appeared to contain the same number of men, all dressed in the dark blue coats of the British Navy. As she watched, one of the figures stepped forward and presented himself to Lt. Brown. He was of middling height and slim build. Light brown hair was pulled back, revealing clear gray eyes and fine features.

Kyoko thought he looked like a good-natured sort, but there was something that struck her as off about the officer. She couldn't quite pin down the feeling, so she shook it off.

He saluted the lieutenant. "First Lieutenant Shoko Aki at your service, sir." His melodious voice was of a higher pitch than Kyoko had expected.

"Lieutenant John Brown at yours." Lt. Brown saluted in turn. He then gestured to the _Dark Moon_. "Is that the ship in question?"

The first lieutenant nodded. "Indeed. I have been informed that it is a pirate vessel, so have your men be on their guard."

Kyoko caught the smirks on the captain and first mate's faces and was hard pressed to suppress her own. Oh, the irony of warning pirates to be wary of a pirate ship.

Lt. Aki turned on his heel and led the way onto the ship.

It didn't take long to subdue the crew as they had been expecting the commandeering. Kyoko found great amusement at the various ways her friends 'surrendered'. Hikaru and his brothers were certainly the loudest and most melodramatic, prostrating themselves with wild abandon. Kanae was the most reluctant. She had been clearly itching for a fight, but her captain's orders forced her to submit with little resistance, which she did with much grumbling and insincerity.

Soon, all of the pirates were bound and awaiting their fates, as docile as kittens. "Hmm," Lt. Aki rubbed at his chin before turning to Tom. "Is this the entire crew?"

The grizzled old pirate shrugged and offered a smug grin. "Well, I'm not sayin' it is and I'm not sayin' it ain't."

Lt. Brown stepped forwarded, his sword unsheathed. "Why don't you take your men and search below decks?" He suggested reasonably. "My men can see to these blackguards." He sneered and thrust the point of his weapon under Tom's chin.

The first lieutenant considered the proposal for a moment before nodding his agreement. "Very well. Men, search the lower decks," he bellowed. "I want all of the scoundrels found."

Kyoko watched as _all_ of the naval officers swarmed down the stairwell and she couldn't help but wonder at the level of intelligence for most of them. Tom apparently shared her concerns. "Buncha idjits," he muttered, completely ignoring the sharp and pointy sword at his throat.

"Indeed," Kuon agreed. He nodded to his crew, who sloughed off the ropes that had been only loosely binding them. He turned to his first mate. "Secure the door and get us ready to sail. We don't have much time."

Aye, sir." Mr. Yashiro began directing the men to either block the lone entrance to the lower decks or to prepare the ship.

The captain approached the young lieutenant, who had sheathed his sword and was now issuing instructions to his soldiers. Once he was finished, the men all saluted and proceeded to make their way off the ship.

Kuon extended his hand to Lt. Brown. "I can't thank you enough for your help."

The lieutenant grasped the offered hand and grinned at the pirate. "It was my pleasure, captain. I told you that I would do anything I could to repay you."

"Then I suppose we're even now," Kuon said, lips quirking into a half smile. "We've both managed to save something precious to the other."

"If you say so, sir." The lieutenant seemed perplexed by Kuon's statement.

"I do." The captain inclined his head to the gangplank. "You'd best be off if you don't fancy yourself a pirate."

Lt. Brown chuckled. "Not this time." He saluted Kuon smartly. "Sir." He turned and bowed to Kyoko. "Ma'am." With that, he was gone.

Kyoko and Kuon reached the railing in time to see the young lieutenant disappear into the crowd. She sighed. "I'm going to miss him," she announced. At her friend's strangled protestation, she giggled and grinned up at him. "Not _that_ much though."

Kuon glowered at her for a moment before whipping around and shouting at his men. "C'mon, boys! I want movement."

A muffled thump at the stairwell proved that the Navy had finally cottoned onto their trick. Luckily, several heavy barrels were settled in front of the door, making it impossible to escape.

The entire situation suddenly struck her as so utterly ridiculous that Kyoko burst out laughing. She doubled over and released all the tension from the past few days out in great peals of laughter. Eventually, she managed to control herself and with only a few titters escaping, she straightened and swept her unruly hair back from her face.

When she arose, she was confronted with the bemused face of her captain. He wore a half smile and seemed to be concerned for her sanity. "Sorry," she said, not really sorry at all.

He shook his head. "No, I understand. It's been a crazy time." Kuon turned introspective.

"So," Kyoko ventured after a moment. "Now we run?"

Kuon nodded. "After we drop off our guests," he waved his hand towards the door that was still rattling from the efforts of the naval officers. "Then, yes, we run." He met her gaze, seriousness clouding his green eyes. "You realize we may have to keep doing this. Are you sure you don't mind?"

She cast her eyes down. "Not as long as I'm with you, I don't," she admitted, blushing furiously.

With her head down, Kyoko completely missed the happy grin that bloomed across her captain's face.

O.o.O

"Well, that went better than expected," Mr. Yashiro observed an hour later as he, Kyoko, and Kuon watched a lifeboat full of naval officers make its slow way back to Bridgetown. It was a small boat, barely able to hold all 12 men, with only one set of oars. It would take a fair amount of time to reach the port, especially if they didn't want to capsize.

"Yeah," Kuon pouted. "They hardly fought back at all. No fun." Kyoko smacked him in his arm, earning a wince from her captain. "What?" He complained, doing his best to hide his grin.

Kyoko just shook her head. Mr. Yashiro had been right; it had been too easy. When they had finally consented to release their 'guests', the officers had meekly relented and allowed themselves to be bundled into the boat. The only resistance had been when Lt. Aki had spat at the captain, but twenty bristling pirate swords and pistols had quickly curtailed that rebellion.

Now that the excitement was over, she could get back to her duties. She stretched her arms over her head and arched her back. It felt so good to be back in her usual clothing and to be rid of that stuffy army coat. Twisting side to side, she reveled in the freedom of movement she had now.

"Enjoying yourself?" Her captain asked, his amusement obvious.

She shot him a smug grin. "Just glad that it's over. For now, at any rate." Kyoko turned from the rail and began to make her way to the galley. "I better go check my inventory and see how Beau is doing."

"Alright," Kuon agreed. "I still can't believe you named that chicken."

"What, she's sweet," Kyoko protested, lips quirking into a smirk.

"It's a chicken."

She stopped and crossed her arms, ignoring the first mate's wide grin. "You never had a pet before?"

"Not one I could eat."

"Well, I-"

The banter was interrupted by Mr. Ogata running up to them. "Captain, we've got a problem."

The pronouncement sobered all parties. "What is it?" Kuon demanded.

The pale man pointed to the lookout position at the stern of the ship. Kyoko could see Tobacco Tom standing there, a spyglass pressed to his eye.

Kuon didn't hesitate for a moment, springing forward and dashing up the stairs, the cook and first mate soon hard on his heels. With his longer legs, Kuon reached Tom first and was already staring through the glass by the time the other two caught up to him.

Mr. Yashiro joined the captain at the rail, while Kyoko turned to the old pirate. "What did you see?" She asked, already dreading the answer.

"Sails, lass" was his grim response. "On a British frigate flying naval flags."

"Damn it!" The captain swore, slamming the spyglass closed. "They must have had a watch out. They'll be on us soon." He pounded a fist onto the rail. "I was counting on the extra time to get us away. We need more speed." He turned to his first mate.

"On it, captain." Mr. Yashiro saluted then hurried away, shouting orders.

Kuon ran a hand through his hair, growling. "I've got to go check my maps, see if there's something I missed." He stared off into the distance before turning to Kyoko, offering her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

Her own platitudes stuck in her throat, so she simply nodded and attempted a smile. Kuon held her gaze for a instant longer, before finally breaking away and rushing down the stairs.

Kyoko closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and released it. Fear would do her no good. What she, what _they,_ needed was a plan. She opened her eyes to find Tom watching her.

"What?" She asked, suddenly self conscious.

With a chuckle, Tom shook his head. "Just thinkin' on how much you've changed, lass."

"Oh?" Kyoko was surprised.

"Aye, such a lost thing you were when first we met. Now look atcha." He smiled proudly. "Ready to take on the entire Navy, you are."

"Well, maybe not the _whole_ Navy," she grinned cheekily. "Just one ship will do." She glanced at the spyglass that the old pirate was holding. "May I borrow that?" She asked, holding out her hand.

Wordlessly, he handed it over. With a nod of thanks, Kyoko stepped up to the rail and raised the glass. She searched the horizon until she found the ship that was coming for them. As she swept her eye over the rigging and hull, she began to feel a sense of familiarity. Normally one frigate looked much like another, but this one was triggering all sorts of memories.

Then she saw the figurehead at the bow of the ship and anxiety bloomed in her chest. The statue was the nude upper torso of a woman bound in chains. Kyoko knew that it was based on the old Greek tale of Andromeda and Perseus and with that knowledge, an idea started to grow.

As she watched, a billow of smoke began to rise from the stern of the ship. It took a moment for the significance to set in. She lowered the eyepiece, collapsing the instrument as she pondered their options.

"What is that?" Tom asked, peering out across the waves. "Smoke? Are they on fire?" There was hope in his voice that Kyoko was loathe to shatter, but she had no choice.

"No, Tom, they've just lit their signal fire."

"Signal fire? On a _ship_?"

"Yes, they must have another vessel anchored close by." The implications suddenly hit her. "Oh, god," she whispered desperately. "I've got to warn the captain."

With that, she pivoted and hastened to Kuon's quarters.

O.o.O

"Blast, blast, blast!" Ren tossed the maps he'd been surveying into the air. They wafted down around him as he sank heavily into one of his new chairs. A majority of his cabin had had to be repaired so there was a thick scent of resin and wood in the air. His crew had managed to restore everything to almost perfect condition, save that his three chairs no longer matched and his bookshelves were empty. There had been no time to replenish his library.

Now there might never be time.

The reason he was so frustrated was that, no matter how hard he searched, there was nowhere for the _Dark Moon_ to hide, no place to run. At least, nowhere that they could reach in time.

Resting his elbows on the desk, Ren buried his hands in his hair, despair clouding his thoughts. There was no escape, no chance they could fight their way out. Nothing.

This was the end.

He had failed. The Navy would catch him and his crew and they would all swing for piracy. Even Kyoko.

That was the thought that burned the most. Save for her accidental desertion, Kyoko was innocent of any wrongdoing. She had never been on a raid with them, never raised a sword against anyone.

Ren blamed himself. He should've been quicker, smarter, more stealthy. Any number of things that would've resulted in any other outcome.

He truly was worthless.

He was pulled from his spiral of self-loathing by his door crashing open. In rushed the very person he was lamenting about.

"Kuon," she panted as she came to a halt in front of his desk. "There's something I need to tell you."

Examining Kyoko's beautifully flushed countenance, Ren decided that he may as well go out with a bang. "I, as well, Kyoko," he said as he took in her parted lips and panting chest, wondering if she would allow him a kiss before the end. He inhaled deeply, knowing that he would rather she know how he felt than die with the secret still in his heart. "I want you to-"

Then as quickly as it came, his courage deserted him. Kyoko waited patiently for him to continue, but Ren couldn't. "To go first," he finished lamely, mentally pummeling himself for his cowardice.

"Oh." She blinked, nonplussed. "Um, alright. Well, two things." She held up one finger. "The ship following us has lit a signal fire."

Ren cursed. "That means they have at least one other ship out there, possibly more."

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "Which brings me to point two." She held up a second finger. "I _know_ the ship that's following us."

It was his turn to be shocked. "What?"

A knowing smirk pulled at her lips. "The _H.M.S. Prisoner_ , to be precise."

The captain flopped back in his seat, flabbergasted. "How did you know? I didn't think we mentioned the name of the ship."

"Because _that_ was the frigate I served on. I'd recognize her anywhere." Her expression was verging on hopeful which he thought a bit premature.

Shaking his head, Ren sighed. "That's all well and good, Kyoko, but how does it help us?"

She bit her lip nervously, dragging his attention away from where it should be: on the danger. "Well," she finally ventured. "I had a rather good rapport with the captain before I...left. Perhaps he'd be willing to talk to me."

"Wasn't this also the ship that what's-his-name was on?" He asked curiously.

She frowned at the reminder. "Yes, but he served as first lieutenant and the person we met today was-"

"Ah," Ren said, understanding her confusion. "And you think he may not be aboard any longer?"

Kyoko shrugged. "I couldn't say."

The captain considered the young woman in front of him. Her cautious optimism was shining out of every pore and he found that he couldn't break her heart with the full reality of the situation. He didn't want to terrify her.

Chuckling gently, he flashed a half smile and threw up his hands. "You win," he conceded. "We'll try it your way. But, remember," he cautioned, shaking a finger at her. "We are already in a bad position. If you see anyway to save yourself, I want you to take it. Promise?"

"But I-"

"Un-uh. Promise?"

She huffed and looked away from him, arms crossed defiantly. She held out for a moment before finally caving. "Fine, I promise," she grumbled.

Ren nodded, relief flooding his body. "Good."

Relaxing her rigid stance, Kyoko glanced at him curiously. "What was it you were going to say?"

Of course she would remember. Ren had hoped that the uncertainty of their circumstances would have distracted her, but it seemed that it was not to be. Besides, they had bigger concerns at the moment. "It doesn't matter now," he said, shaking his head. At her disbelieving look, he chuckled. "If we make it through this, I tell you, alright?"

"Ship ahoy!" came a faint cry from the deck.

"Looks like the rest of the gang has arrived," Ren commented, standing. He moved around the desk and approached the lovely young woman who had stolen his heart. He looked down into her trusting face and found that he hated himself for involving her in this lifestyle. But it was pointless to regret. She was here and so was he. They would have to face the consequences. "Shall we go and meet them?"

Kyoko smiled and held out one delicate hand. "Together?" She offered.

Ren smiled warmly, marveling at her strength. He reached out and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Yes," he answered, leading them to the door and their fate. "Together."

O.o.O

The question of why a French privateer would be interested in a British deserter was seemingly answered as Ren watched Reino's ship, the _Vie Ghoul,_ pull up alongside his own. Grappling lines were cast over and fastened onto the railing. He could see the crew working hard to drag the two ships closer in order to board.

He glanced over his shoulder to see that the naval ship was still a fair ways off. They had, perhaps, a good quarter hour before she would be close enough to begin the boarding process. Enough time to get a few answers from the Frenchman.

Bang!

The sound of the gangplank making contact with his ship drew Ren's attention back to his most immediate concern. The captain sidled closer to Kyoko, who was managing a cool exterior in spite of the amount of danger they were in. In the face of overwhelming odds, he could only admire her confidence. Reaching her side, Ren placed a hand on her shoulder, earning him a surprisingly sunny smile which tore at his heart.

 _"Bonjour, mes amies."_ The smug voice announced that Reino had made his entirely undesired appearance. Ren and Kyoko turned their attention to their first obstacle.

The infernal Frenchman was decked out in his customary colors of black and silver with the addition of a sheathed rapier at his hip and a pair of flintlock pistols tucked in his belt. Ren couldn't help the sneer that came to his lips as the bounty hunter approached. "Reino," he growled.

"Oh, come now, _capitaine,_ " Reino simpered. "Is that any way to greet a guest?"

"You're no guest, dog." Ren was surprised by the vehemence in Kyoko's voice.

The Frenchman honed in on her. "Ah, _ma petite_. I did say I would see you again, did I not?" He paced languidly to the cook and reached out a ringed hand as though to pet her.

With a snarl, Ren knocked his hand away and reached for his sword. "Don't touch her," he warned.

Reino had the audacity to chuckle. "I don't think you're in a position to fight back, Ren. You are decidedly outnumbered."

The captain maintained his protective stance and smirked at the privateer. "For now. Tell me, Reino. How _did_ you come to align yourself with the British Navy of all things?"

The Frenchman shrugged nonchalantly. "They offered me what I could not refuse. Money." He tilted his head and arced a sardonic brow, lips twisting into a malevolent smile. "Besides, she intrigued me. The little girl pirate who ran away."

Ren's grip tightened on the hilt of his sword. "You're a sick man, Reino," he bit out, anger thick in his words.

The privateer leered at Ren.

"Captain." The voice of his first mate brought Ren's awareness to the frigate that was now looming on their other side.

"Ah, it seems my employer has arrived." The Frenchman stepped back from his rival captain and began issuing orders in rapid French, causing his men to leap forward to aid the _Prisoner_ 's boarding.

Once Reino's attention was diverted, Yashiro took the opportunity to whisper to Ren, "So what's the plan, sir?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ren could see his first mate already taking stock of the scene before them. Surreptitiously, he cast his own gaze around.

The entirety of the _Dark Moon_ 's crew was on deck, guarded by an equal number of French sailors. The Ishibashi brothers were crouched by the mast, whispering softly to each other. Kotonami and Tom were positioned by the railing, with her standing slightly in front of the older pirate. The female pirate was scowling and had one hand resting on her blade, while Tom had his head down, apparently fiddling with one of his pistols. Kijima, Ogata, and the others were all in various degrees of readiness, each with easy access to their weapon of choice.

That was the only advantage that his crew had, Ren realized. Reino's overconfidence in his numbers had left the _Dark Moon_ crew armed. If Kyoko's plan to persuade her former captain failed, perhaps fighting was an acceptable backup plan. Sure, they would all be killed, but at least it would be a death of their choosing.

"Attack on my command," he muttered, gaining a disbelieving stare from his friend.

"Really, sir?" At Ren's raised brow, Yashiro heaved a resigned sigh and made his slow way to the nearest crew member in order to pass on the message.

While this exchange occurred, the gangplank from the British ship had finally lowered. A number of officers trooped over, including a rather irate Lt. Aki. Apparently, the adrift lifeboat had been picked up en route.

The lieutenant glowered at Ren, who smirked back. This caused him to cross to the captain and grab him by the collar in an attempt to drag the taller man down to his own level. "You seem pretty pleased with yourself, pirate," he spat venomously. "I bet you think you're clever."

The captain shrugged, unconcerned with Lt. Aki's anger. "Pretty clever, yeah," he agreed. The lieutenant growled, releasing Ren's coat and reaching for his sword.

"That's enough, Shoko." A deep and arrogant sounding voice came from the gangplank, drawing a gasp from Kyoko and causing the lieutenant to back away. Ren didn't have time to acknowledge the girl behind him as he was too busy studying the new captain that had entered the fray.

The man was young, shockingly so. There was no way that someone younger than Ren himself could become a captain without wealth, influence, or duplicity. Or some combination of the three. As the captain approached, Ren noted the swagger, the rugged handsomeness accompanied by blond hair and blue eyes, and the cavalier attitude. He could sense that he and this prideful...puppy would never see eye-to-eye and he would never trust a single word that came out of the boy's mouth.

The young man stopped just shy of Ren, who was pleased to see that, although this new rival was tall, he was still shorter than the pirate captain. "Captain Ren Tsuruga, I presume?" He asked haughtily, as if he didn't already know whom he had captured. Then his gaze shot past Ren and landed on the young woman standing at his shoulder. "Hello, Kyoko. It's been awhile."

Kyoko stepped forward, head held high. "Shotarou."

Shocked, Ren whipped his head around to stare at his cook. "What?" He blurted out, completely stupified.

She didn't shift her gaze, too busy staring down the naval captain. "Captain Tsuruga, this is Shotarou Fuwa, apparently the new captain of the _H.M.S. Prisoner._ " Her good manners had taken over, forcing the introduction. "Although, how he became captain is beyond me."

"It was simply my God-given talent," Fuwa responded, his expression growing even more smug, if such a thing were possible.

Kyoko snorted and crossed her arms. "Probably more like dumb luck," she snarked.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you," he snapped. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't I?" She retorted.

Fuwa growled and advanced, hand outstretched as if he were about to grab Kyoko. Only to be blocked by Ren's hard grip on his wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned, thrusting the boy's arm away.

The naval captain hunched over, grasping at his surely bruised appendage. When he looked up, Ren knew that there was no way they could possibly escape. He was about to shout the order to attack, when all the air was driven out of him.

Fuwa had sucker-punched him in the stomach.

Ren collapsed to his knees, clutching at his abdomen. Kyoko loosed an inarticulate cry and knelt beside him, trying to help him back on his feet.

"Damn it, Shotarou," she shouted. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" He scoffed disbelievingly. " _My_ problem is that you seem to have thrown your lot in with this pirate trash."

Kyoko stood up straight. "This trash," she indicated the _Dark Moon_ crew, "is a far sight more honorable then you could ever be."

"What!" He roared. "How dare you!"

"Oh, I dare!" Kyoko yelled, advancing on the young man. "I dare because you are a self-absorbed," she poked his chest hard, "egotistical," poke, "unfeeling," poke, "coward!" She laughed mockingly. "You didn't even have the guts to admit that a _woman_ helped you achieve your position!"

SMACK!

The ringing sound of flesh on flesh shocked all of those present. Ren looked up to see Kyoko, her eyes fierce, raise one hand to brush at her now reddened cheek. He glanced to Fuwa and was surprised to see a muted shock on his face. Apparently he hadn't meant to strike her. The revelation didn't cause him to like the young captain any better, but it did make him reevaluate the relationship between Fuwa and Kyoko. Perhaps the brash young man was more inclined towards the cook than previously thought.

'Over my dead body,' he thought savagely.

That scenario was becoming more and more likely. Fuwa's shock quickly wore off and he grabbed the still stunned Kyoko by the arm. He shoved her at his men. "Put her in my cabin," he ordered, before glaring down at Ren. "And put them in the brig." He sneered and turned away.

"Wait," Ren coughed, struggling to his feet. "Wait." It was time to use his final backup.

Fuwa faced him with a condescending look. "Yes?"

"You know who I am, don't you?" He stood up straight. "I'm Captain Ren Tsuruga, Scourge of the Navies. Turning me in is bound to win you great prestige with your superiors, not to mention the reward." He gestured to his crew. "If you release my crew," he looked at Kyoko, " _all_ of my crew, I'll come quietly."

"No," shouted Kyoko, along with the rest of his men.

"Silence!" Fuwa ordered and the noise level dropped. He paced over to Ren and met his gaze cooly. "That's a very generous offer, Captain Tsuruga," he said thoughtfully. "There's just one problem." He leaned forward, his lip curling into an ugly sneer. "I already have you in custody. You have no leverage." With a boisterous laugh, Fuwa turned away.

Ren's heart sank. The brat was right. His final bargaining chip was worthless. The captain hung his head in defeat.

"What about treasure?"

Kyoko's voice cut through the fog of his mind. Ren raised his head and saw that she had her gaze fixed solidly on Fuwa.

The young captain looked intrigued. "What treasure?"

"The Heart of Gold."

The rival crews laughed uproariously, Fuwa being the loudest of the lot. It took a good while before his laughter subsided enough to speak again. "That's a myth," he chortled.

She shook her head emphatically. "It's not. And what's more, I know how to find it." That got the naval captain's attention. Fuwa examined the young woman, hand on his chin. "C'mon, Sho, you know me," she urged. "I'm not a liar."

A few more moments passed and Ren fervently prayed that the foolish captain would take the bait. This could be the opportunity that they needed.

"Very well," Fuwa finally agreed. "But keep in mind that if you mislead me, the pirates will be the ones to pay."

Kyoko flashed a quick, distraught look at Ren. He smiled grimly and nodded. She swallowed thickly and faced Fuwa.

"Deal."


	14. Storm

A/N: Last of the super long chapters. We're in the final stretch. 3 chapters left. Not much to say this time except thanks for all the support. Love you all.

Seriously, guys, it's not mine.

Chapter 14: Storm

Kyoko found herself back in Kuon's cabin, only instead of her beloved captain, she was faced with the two individuals she would rather never see again.

Shotarou was an irritant, capable of causing her to lose her temper in seconds. However, he wasn't as troublesome as Reino. The Frenchman had a bad habit of staring at her as if she were an interesting insect that had crossed his path and he was contemplating whether or not to squish her. The sensation left Kyoko feeling distinctly uncomfortable and as a result, she considered him the more dangerous of the two captains. Shotarou, she could handle, but Reino could be a problem.

"So," drawled Shotarou. "Show me this treasure of yours."

Kyoko glared at the fatuous young man sitting behind the desk. As soon as they had entered the cabin, he had commandeered the captain's chair and that sent a tremor of rage through the cook. How dare he! Kuon was 10 times the captain he could ever hope to be.

Her anger simmered beneath the surface as she witnessed the greed that consumed her former friend. Kyoko couldn't believe that it had taken her so long to see this...boy for what he truly was. A vain and selfish spoiled brat.

"Well?" Shotarou was becoming impatient with her continued silence. It wouldn't be long before he started shouting.

Kyoko sighed and crossed the space between them. She approached the chest sitting on the desk and opened it. Inside lay the three things that could possibly save her friends: the original scroll from the Pirate King, her translation, and the compass. She reached her hand out for the translation, but hesitated.

She decided to have a little fun with Shotarou first.

Grabbing up the scroll, Kyoko tossed it at the brat. To her disappointment, he caught it deftly. He unrolled it and began to study the writing within. After a moment, he lowered the parchment and scowled at her. "What is this?" He growled.

"Latin," she retorted.

He slammed the scroll down angrily and shot to his feet. "You know damn well I can't read Latin!" He shouted, jabbing his finger towards her to emphasize his point.

She smirked. "Oh, I know."

The brash young captain swelled up like a bullfrog. Before he could vent his anger on her, Kyoko retrieved the translation and threw it to him. This time he fumbled it and she felt vindicated.

With a healthy amount of skepticism, Shotarou took the paper and scanned it. His wariness disappeared when he saw the English words before him. Resuming his seat, he began to read in earnest. Kyoko watched as his eyes skimmed the passage, his brows furrowing as he neared the end.

Once finished, he looked up, confusion writ upon his face. "I don't understand."

"Well, there's a surprise," she snarked.

"This says nothing about the treasure or where to find it."

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "You really are thick, aren't you?" Fury in his eyes, Shotarou opened his mouth to retort, but she cut him off. "Here," she said, leaning over the desk and pointing at the top of the paper. "The author's name. Aura." She pulled back as he lowered his head to examine the translation. "In Latin, Aura derives from the word aurum, which means?" She rolled her wrist, trying to prompt a response from the confounded boy.

"Gold."

The answer came from an unexpected corner. Kyoko and Shotarou both turned and faced Reino in surprise. The Frenchman was leaning against one of the empty bookcases, arms crossed and appearing bored. He raised one hand and examined his nails. "Is that not what it means?"

Dumbfounded, she nodded. "That's right." Then she smirked. "Good doggie." Kyoko may dislike the privateer intensely, but at least he was intelligent.

Reino's hand flopped over as he raised one silver brow in disbelief at the nickname she had bestowed on him. He opened his mouth, surely to deliver a blistering rejoinder, but he was interrupted by an impatient captain.

"That's all well and good," Shotarou huffed, annoyance lining his face. "But _where_ is it?"

Turning back to the translation, Kyoko pointed out the section pertaining to the island and resting place of the Heart of Gold.

The young man sputtered, "But that's just nonsense."

"Not if you have this." Kyoko revealed the final piece of the puzzle.

"A compass?" Shotarou asked, brows lowered in confusion. "A _broken_ compass?" He added contemptuously after Kyoko handed the instrument to him and he opened the top.

"It only appears broken, because you don't know how to use it," she explained.

"And you do?"

The boy was learning. "Yes," she replied confidently. Thanks to Juliena, Kyoko was now an expert its operation. Without her help, Kyoko would still be in the dark about many things, including the depth of her desire for her captain

For when they had experimented with the compass back on Barbados, it had pointed unerringly at Kuon. Thankfully, Juliena was an understanding individual and had helped her mask the truth of the matter. Kyoko didn't think she would ever recover if her captain discovered how deep her feelings went and rebuffed them. It could quite possibly destroy her.

But those were tomorrow's problems. Time to focus on today.

She met Shotarou's gaze head on and lied brazenly. "And I'm the _only_ one who knows. So if you want me to take you to this," she rapped a knuckle on the parchment, "you won't hurt any of my crew mates."

Shotarou narrowed his eyes and glared at her, which Kyoko gladly returned. Their staring contest was only broken by the sinister chuckling of Reino.

"She has got you, _mon ami,_ " he chortled, the sound grating on the cook's nerves. "Oh, very well played, _ma petite._ "

The young captain maintained his silence for a moment longer before sighing deeply. "Very well, Kyoko," he conceded with surprising grace. "You win. We'll do this your way. Reino." He turned to the Frenchman. "Tell the men to prepare to set sail. The arrangement we discussed earlier."

The privateer gave a mocking bow and swept grandly from the cabin, leaving the two old friends alone for the first time since their estrangement.

Kyoko did her level best to look everywhere but at Shotarou. The awkwardness could only increase with eye contact. "So," she finally ventured. "How _did_ you become captain?" Her eyes widened in sudden horror as the worst possible reason occurred to her. "You didn't...you know?" She paused ominously.

He frowned at her insinuation. "What? Kill him?" He shook his head. "Give me at least a little credit. No, Captain Akatoki happened to take ill and when he died, I was the one to benefit, that's all."

She snorted. Naturally, it would be such a case of serendipity. That was just typical of Shotarou's luck. "Good fortune always seems to favor you, doesn't it, Sho?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "I suppose."

The young woman slumped into one of the remaining chairs. She slouched down, ignoring all of the good posture that had been drilled into her since she was a child, and interlaced her fingers over her stomach. Finally, she met Shotarou's curious eyes. "Why did you send that bastard after me?" She asked.

He cocked his head to the side. "You mean Reino?"

She nodded and lowered her gaze, overcome with shame. "Was it because I deserted?"

"What?" The young captain appeared genuinely confused. Then his expression cleared. "Oh, I suppose you did do that, didn't you?"

Kyoko's jaw dropped and she struggled to sit up straight. "Then why-"

"I wanted to make sure you got back to London safely, alright?" Shotarou turned his face away. There was a distinct red tinge along the top of his ears.

She blinked in astonishment.

Silence reigned.

"I'm sorry," he finally blurted, whipping his head back to her.

"For what?" His eyes drifted to the side of her face. "This?" She trailed the back of her hand over her cheek. There was only a faint reminder of pain left and she supposed it was still marked by his handprint. He nodded. "Don't be."

He grimaced at her dismissal. "I didn't mean to strike you. You made me angry and it just happened."

Her lips quirked in a half smile. "Yes, well, perhaps we're even now," she admitted, thinking of the flour sack.

Shotarou returned the smile with one of his own. After a moment though, it morphed into a thoughtful frown. "We won't ever be friends again, will we?" He wondered, sadness in his tone.

Kyoko felt her expression harden as she rose to her feet and braced herself against the desk to snarl in his face. "Not after you threatened me, my captain, and my crew, we won't."

"I didn't think so." Sighing, he stood and grabbed the compass from where he had placed it. He came around the desk and gazed down into her face. Kyoko stared back with conviction. She would not be moved.

The fingers of his free hand twitched as if he wished to reach out to her. She took a step back and that motion was aborted. Instead, he handed her the compass and gestured to the door. "Shall we get started then?"

She nodded vaguely, confused by his strange behavior. "Yes, let's get this over with." Kyoko then turned and exited the cabin, her former friend following in her wake.

O.o.O

Three days.

Three of sailing towards the empty horizon and Kyoko was beginning to fear that they would never reach their destination. Three days of her crew being imprisoned on their own ship. Three days of Shotarou and Reino bickering over the leadership of the expedition like children over a contested toy.

It was interesting how the dynamics between the two captains affected their respective crews. Shotarou was clearly under the impression that he was in charge, while Reino showed open disdain for the foolish boy. If it weren't for the fact that the crew now manning the _Dark Moon_ was an even mix from the other two ships, there surely would've been a mutiny.

Several fights had already broken out between the opposing factions. Every time Kyoko was dragged above deck, she kept an eye out for any sort of contention between the ranks that could be taken advantage of. There were plenty of opportunities for her spywork as she was brought out quite often, at least three times a day, in order to verify their heading. In fact, she was almost due for another turn.

Kyoko was currently awaiting her summons wedged in the corner of the brig, between the iron bars and the hull of the ship. The _Dark Moon_ 's brig was on the lowest level of the ship, just above the bilge. Located to the aft of the deck, it wasn't really much of a jail; simply an iron partition and gate cordoning off the last ten feet or so. Honestly, they didn't even use it properly. Instead of disobedient crew members, it usually held the more valuable pieces of cargo. This was actually the first time Kyoko had even seen people locked within.

Her fellow inmates were spread about in various states of idleness. Some were sitting, like she was, some were standing. And some were pacing back and forth like a furious caged animal.

"Kanae," Kyoko called as her friend's circuit brought her past the cook again. "Would you _please_ sit down? You're making me dizzy."

Her friend whirled around causing her long braided hair to smack her in the face. Kyoko covered a laugh behind her hand as Kanae growled her annoyance and clawed at the rebellious hairstyle. Once she'd subdued the braid, the female pirate stomped over and flopped down next to the cook.

Drawing her knees up and resting her arms on top, Kanae leaned her head back to thump against the hull. "I don't know how you can remain so calm. I'm going stir crazy," she sighed.

Kyoko glanced at her friend. "It's not so much calm as resignation," she finally admitted. "There's not much that can be done at this point, so why fret?"

Kanae stared at her before shaking her head with a wry smile. "I guess I'm not as accepting as you. I never was one to sit idly by and not act. I admire your level headedness."

At the compliment, Kyoko's heart swelled. It was difficult at the best of times to elicit praise from the stubborn and prickly woman, so this statement was like pure gold. The cook's eyes began to sparkle with happiness. "Oh, Kanae," she gushed, suddenly latching onto her friend.

The female pirate realized the danger an instant too late and she was now trapped. "No, get off of me!" She cried as she struggled valiantly to no avail. She was stuck in an enthusiastic embrace.

A deep chuckle drew the women's attention upwards. "I'm glad you ladies haven't lost your good humor," Kuon laughed, highly amused at the display.

"Captain, I beg you," Kanae pleaded desperately as Kyoko's grip tightened. "For the love of God, help!"

The cook pouted. "That's not very nice."

Kuon gazed down at them, apparently pondering the request. After a moment, he sighed theatrically, "Very well. If I must." He fixed a stern, yet mocking, look on the cook. "Ms. Mogami, if you would please?"

She thought about defying the vague order, but she could see hints of the diabolical Pout around the corners of Kuon's eyes. Reluctantly, she relinquished her hold on Kanae.

The female pirate fell away from her captor, gasping for breath. "My thanks, captain," she panted.

He nodded, amusement still infusing his expression. "Of course, Kotonami. Now if you don't mind, I must speak with our cook."

The young woman inclined her head, rolled to her feet and padded away, leaving Kyoko and Kuon in relative privacy.

The captain crouched down next to her, concern now lining his face. "I wanted to check in with you, see how you're handling...him."

Kyoko arched a brow and a smile curved her lips. "Now which 'him' could you be referring to, Kuon? As I recall, there are two 'him's you could mean."

He gave her a flat stare, which she laughed at. In truth, she found his nervousness in this situation endearing. Whether it was about Shotarou taking advantage or Reino laying a hand on her, Kuon was always anxious whenever she left the safety of the brig. It was sweet, but completely unnecessary.

"Don't worry," she said, patting his arm consolingly "They've been exceedingly polite for the most part." He scoffed. "It's true," she protested.

"If you say so." Kuon didn't sound convinced. He settled himself into a more comfortable position next to her. "I just hope you know what you're doing, Kyoko."

"I do," she proclaimed confidently before lapsing into a thoughtful silence. Her doubts began to creep forward in the quiet space between her and her captain.

Did she really know what she was doing? There was so much riding on this gambit of hers. Not only her life and freedom, but also those of her friends. The knowledge sat heavily in her gut.

"Kuon," she whispered, allowing her insecurities to enter her voice. "What could happen if this _doesn't_ work?" She tilted her head sideways to take in his profile.

His lips pursed as his brow furrowed over his pensive green eyes. The expression was one of trepidation, but somehow just knowing that Kuon was by her side made it seem as if it could all work out for the best.

Finally, her captain spoke. "It's hard to say. If we were dealing only with Reino, I'd say we would be doomed as soon as he got his hands on the treasure." He sighed noisily and began chewing on his thumbnail. "But your _friend_ ," he bit out the word, "is something of an unknown. I don't know how he will react." He faced her. "What say you?"

"I believe Sho will keep his word," she replied. "He likes to be seen as an honorable man, even though he rarely is. My concern is Reino." Kyoko bared her teeth. "I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"Then it seems we have even odds of getting through this unscathed." Kuon's tone was light, but Kyoko could sense the underlying foreboding. The fact that her captain was uncertain caused a slight tremor to run through her.

A heavy weight dropped across her shoulders. Kuon had draped his arm around her and was tugging her closer. Kyoko allowed herself to be drawn to his side. She relished the heat and scent of his body and snuggled closer. She felt his head rest against hers.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered softly into her hair. "I promise."

She pulled back enough to look up at him. "I promise, too. I will do my best to protect you as well."

The softness of his expression enthralled her and held her rooted to the spot, a tingling warmth flooding her limbs. His forest green eyes flitted over her features as if he were trying to memorize everything about her.

Kyoko's breath quickened and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. Kuon's eyes followed the motion and the young woman felt that she could take no more. Her promise to herself, to remain silent, was straining against the pressure. Her captain gently cleared his throat. "Kyoko," he breathed, his voice husky and thrilling. "I-"

"Ms. Mogami?"

Lt. Aki's voice cut through the moment like a hot knife through butter. Kyoko had never hated a person more than at that very instant.

Kuon withdrew his arm (reluctantly, she thought) and glared at the lieutenant. "Can we help you?"

Looking at the lieutenant, Kyoko thought she could detect the faintest tick in his brow. Apparently, Lt. Aki was still miffed about the incident a few days ago.

Now, he simply sniffed and ignored the captain, addressing the cook directly. "We have need of your services, miss," he said, offering a polite bow.

It was odd how diffident the naval officer was towards her. Was it because she was a woman or had Shotarou said something? Perhaps the lieutenant was simply a gentleman. In any case, Kyoko found herself liking the man in spite of everything.

With a curt nod, she rose to her feet. As she turned to head towards the gate, her hand was suddenly grasped. Her head swiveled back to her captain.

"Be careful," he cautioned, squeezing her fingers lightly.

Kyoko smiled reassuringly at him and stepped away, her fingers trailing along his until the contact was lost and both of their hands dropped. She could still feel the warmth on her fingertips and she clenched her fist tightly closed to preserve the sensation.

She made her way to the exit where Lt. Aki stood, waiting. When she approached, the officer unlocked and swung open the door, allowing Kyoko to pass. Once she was through, he secured the gate again and motioned for her to follow. They made their way up the first flight of stairs in their customary silence. Upon reaching the middle deck however, Kyoko was surprised when the lieutenant halted abruptly, causing her to run into his back.

"Lieutenant?" She asked when he made no move to continue forward.

The officer turned clear gray eyes onto her. "Your captain cares a great deal for you, does he not?"

Kyoko blinked at the non-sequitor. How was she supposed to interpret that kind of comment? "I suppose," she hedged, uncertain what information he was angling for with his query.

He quirked his lips up in a smile. "I'm sorry to say it is rather obvious." Was that a hint of sadness in his gaze? "I believe he would do anything to ensure your safety."

This statement immediately put Kyoko on her guard. She narrowed her eye in suspicion. "If you're threatening me-"

"Oh, no. Nothing of the sort." The lieutenant seemed genuinely distressed by the very thought. "It's just that-" He paused, thinking. "That kind of devotion is rare and there are some," here he gave her a significant look, "who would be jealous of such a connection."

The cook stared, wondering what _exactly_ Lt. Aki was trying to say. Was this about Shotarou? Why would the first lieutenant be warning her about that idiot? Kyoko opened her mouth to ask that very question, when the officer spun on his heel and continued to the upper deck.

"Hey, wait," she called, trotting to catch up. The lieutenant turned and the sunlight coming from the doorway illuminated his fine features. Kyoko was once again struck by the sensation that there was something about this man that she couldn't quite grasp. Shaking off the thought, she frowned deeply. "What are you telling me, lieutenant?"

He met her gaze calmly. "Just that you should be aware of your effect on those around you, Ms. Mogami." With that, he ascended the staircase, with Kyoko tripping along behind him.

They emerged from the hold and the cook blinked in the brightness of the early afternoon. Clear blue skies and a refreshing sea breeze greeted her. Kyoko closed her eyes and breathed in the salty air, glad of the sun on her face. A lance of guilt shot through her as she thought of her friends still locked up below. Hopefully, this venture would be resolved soon and in a beneficial manner.

Opening her eyes showed the joint crew from the _Vie Ghoul_ and the _H.M.S. Prisoner_ all working with a will and in relative harmony. Kyoko wondered idly about what would happen if the status quo were to be disrupted. A glance off the port side revealed the two ships that were standing sentinel.

'More like playing nanny for a group of unruly children,' she thought, eyeing the rows of cannon ports along the hulls. 'God forbid they should have to discipline us.'

A hand at her elbow jolted Kyoko out of her increasingly maudlin thoughts. Lt. Aki looked at her inquiringly, at which she shook herself and squared her shoulders. Preceding the lieutenant, she made her way up to the wheelhouse.

She could see Shotarou and Reino standing by the railing, pointing off into the distance and obviously arguing. As she approached, the cook listened attentively.

"I'm telling you that has to be it," Shotarou was saying, his face screwed up in anger. "It's right in the path that we've been following for days. You're a fool to not see that."

Reino calmly rested his hand on the handle of one of his flintlock pistols (black, naturally) and faced into the wind. His silvery locks were blown back and if Kyoko hadn't hated his guts, she would've thought he was very picturesque. "Call me a fool if you will. We shall still wait for _ma petite_ to confirm the direction. I will not risk my men for your folly."

Shotarou growled, "Will you stop calling her that? You have no right." The privateer glowered at the young captain before rattling off a few sentences in French, which only served to anger Shotarou further. "I don't know if you realized this," he ground out, "but I don't speak French!"

"He said you were an idiot," Kyoko said, announcing her presence to the two captains. "Plus several unflattering things about your mother's parentage."

Surprised by her appearance, Shotarou spun around and almost over balanced. Reino, however, maintained his calm. Only his slightly widened eyes indicated his reaction and even that he managed to disguise with aplomb.

Shotarou reacted much as she expected. "There you are," he barked, striding to where she and Lt. Aki stood. "Took you long enough. We need you."

"I'm sure you do," she sneered and brushed brusquely past him and stepped up to the rail, next to Reino. "What were you looking at?" She asked, gazing out over the waves, trying to ignore the Frenchman creeping up beside her.

"One of the men spotted an island," Reino said, angling his body towards her, trying to invade her space. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a lupine grin spreading over his face and she had the feeling of being a helpless prey animal in the sights of a predator.

Refusing to be so reduced, Kyoko whipped her head around and glared fiercely at the irritating man. " _Shall I break some more of your toes, dog?_ " She said in an icy undertone. " _I'll gladly oblige you if you don't. Keep. Your. Distance._ "

Surprisingly, this only caused his sinister smile to widen. He raised a hand as if to caress her hair. Kyoko stiffened and was prepared to stomp down, when another hand shot out and gripped the Frenchman hard about the wrist.

"What did I say about touching her, Reino?" Shotarou growled.

Reino stared placidly at the naval captain for a drawn out moment before inclining his head a fraction. Seemingly satisfied, Shotarou released the privateer, who took a step back, bowed, then stalked off.

Kyoko stared in disbelief at her former friend. Had he just...protected her? It seemed so and she wasn't sure how she felt about such a turn of events. However, Good Manners dictated an acknowledgment of the act, so she went with that.

"Thank you," she muttered with ill grace. "I can handle that creep, but thank you anyway."

There was a flicker of...something in the young captain's eyes, but it was gone too quickly for her to identify it. He nodded in acceptance, then reached into his pocket, removing the compass. He passed it to her. "If you would," he said.

She took the compass in hand, opening the lid and staring at the windrose. The disc swept round and round and as she watched, it slowed and came to a stop, pointing in towards the hold. 'Kuon,' she though longingly, before she turned her attention to the task at hand.

Closing her eyes, Kyoko focused on what she wanted at that very moment: a way to save her friends. The Heart of Gold was the only way she could help them, so what she wanted, what she _needed,_ was to find that blasted treasure.

Kyoko opened her eyes and looked down. The disc had stopped and was now pointing out to sea. She followed the direction provided and looked to the horizon. Barely visible, she could just make out a gray hummock rising from the ocean. An island.

"There," she stated, pointing at the land mass.

Shotarou grinned smugly. "I knew it." He glanced down at her. "Thank you, Kyoko."

She frowned back at him. It seemed that he had forgotten that she was doing this under duress. She held out the compass. He accepted the item with a nod and was about to turn away when Kyoko brought up a final concern.

"What about the storms?"

The young man paused and looked back at her, confusion on his face. "Storms?"

The cook rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sho. The ones warned about in that scroll."

He scoffed derisively. "Don't tell me you believe in that ridiculous superstition."

She shrugged. "I believe that whoever wrote the warning had just cause. You would be a fool to discount it."

Shotarou smiled condescendingly at her as if humoring her silly notions. Kuon would never do that. "Then I'll be sure to keep an eye out. Would that make you happy?"

Kyoko huffed a sigh. She had tried. "If that's all, I'd like to go back to my friends." She spun on her heel and marched back to Lt. Aki. If those storms were imminent, she wanted to be somewhere relatively safe.

And nowhere felt as safe to her as by her captain's side.

O.o.O

Ren waited patiently for Kyoko to return. Well, maybe patiently wasn't the right word. His anxiety level was high and he couldn't quit thinking of worst case scenarios. Although he was pretty confident that Fuwa wouldn't allow harm to come to her, Reino was still on the loose. That thought alone caused his nerves to be on edge.

"Will you stop twitching?"

The captain looked up as Yashiro joined him on the floor. "Hmm? What do you mean?" He asked perplexed.

His first mate nodded towards his knee which was jerking up and down at a fast pace. Ren blinked. "Oh." He stilled his jiggling appendage.

"She'll be fine, sir." Yashiro said. "She's strong."

Absently, Ren nodded. It wasn't Kyoko he was concerned with, per se. He knew she could take care of herself. It was the two other captains he had to worry about. Reino had an unhealthy fixation on the young woman and Fuwa seemed to regret losing her. Why else would he hire the Frenchman to track her down?

A clattering at the stairs drew everyone's attention. Ren stood as Kyoko appeared, trailed by Lt. Aki. The lieutenant unlocked the gate and bowed the cook in before relocking it and disappearing.

"Kyoko," Ren called, making his way to her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, tension evident in her shoulders. "I think we're almost there," she said as the crew gathered around for the news.

"To the Heart of Gold?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, there was an island. I think we can reasonably assume that's where it is." She ran a hand through her hair nervously.

Tom stepped forward. "What is it, lass?"

She sighed and managed a bright, if slightly strained, smile. "It's nothing, I'm sure. We're almost out of this." This received a hearty 'aye' from the others, who then dispersed, leaving Kyoko, Ren, and Yashiro to huddle in conference.

"Captain," Yashiro began in a low voice. "There's still the storms to consider." He nervously adjusted his glasses. "They should sweep in as we approach the island."

Ren sighed heavily. "We can do nothing except hope and pray that that part of the legend was exaggerated." He turned to Kyoko. "How were the two idiots?" He asked, referring to his rival captains.

Kyoko shrugged. "As expected." Her brows lowered. "Although, Reino did try to _pet_ me." She spat out the word. At his low growl towards the audacity of the privateer, the cook smiled. "Don't worry. He didn't come close. Shotarou stopped him."

That was even worse. Ren felt a burning start in his gut. It was the same feeling he had gotten on their first day in Barbados, when the handsome Lt. Brown had handed Kyoko into the carriage. The same as when she had danced with anyone other than himself at his homecoming party.

'Jealousy,' he thought philosophically, "is a dangerous emotion.'

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Yashiro asked, unaware of Ren's inner turmoil.

"I suppose," Kyoko agreed reluctantly. She glanced up at him and Ren tried to smooth his features into a calm he didn't feel. His lips quirked into a half smile, which she returned. He watched as she left to join Kotonami and the Ishibashis on the far side of the brig.

Yashiro's disapproving gaze was burning a hole in the side of his head. The captain turned and met his friend's eyes. "What?"

"You still haven't said anything to her, have you?" He asked. Ren opened his mouth to respond hotly but was halted by Yashiro's hand. "Don't bother with excuses." His expression turned melancholy as he switched his attention to the cook, who was currently laughing at something Hikaru had said. "Just remember that, if this storm hits, it could be the last chance you get."

With a final glance at the captain, Yashiro departed, leaving Ren with a pit in his stomach and a great deal to think about.

O.o.O

It was hours before the first peal of thunder rolled across the waves. Ren glanced up and cocked his head to the side, trying to listen for the telltale sounds of the storm

It was difficult to get a feel for the weather down in the brig thanks to the lack of port holes, but Ren knew his ship. The slap of water against the hull was different from the usual cadence of waves. That could only mean heavy rain. The whistling shriek of wind through the boards soon rose to a deafening level. Thunder crashed down again as the ship began to see-saw violently.

"This is it, men," he cried warningly as his crew scrambled to secure themselves. "Prepare for a rough ride." And hopefully not their last.

Even without witnessing its ferocity for himself, Ren could tell the storm would be a killer. Waves higher than the _Dark Moon_ along with torrential rain and hurricane gusts strong enough to blow a man overboard.

Ren felt sorry for the poor bastards on deck, working the sails and rigging. Not only did they have to worry about the weather, but they had to be careful of any snapped lines. He had seen firsthand what could happen when a rope broke free and whipped into an unsuspecting sailor's face. The worst his crew had to concern themselves with was being thrown against each other.

Well, that and drowning.

The captain looked around and was pleased to see that his men had all managed to wedge themselves along the walls, either in corners or clinging to iron bars. He, personally, was doing both. He decided that he much preferred facing a storm directly rather than hiding below deck. The sensation of not knowing what could happen next was extremely unsettling.

The rocking of the ship had increased in intensity, not quite vertical each time it shifted, but still much too close for Ren's tastes. This made him afraid. Afraid that this was truly the end. Afraid that he would never see his parents again. Afraid that he would never have the life he wished for with Kyoko.

At that thought, he cast his eye around until he found the frightened face of his love. She was squeezed along the wall kitty corner from him, situated snuggly between Tom and Kotonami. He was amused to notice she was grasping the female pirate's arm for all she was worth and her friend was grimacing at the death grip.

Then, as if Kyoko had sensed his gaze, she swiveled her head around and caught his eyes. Ren tried to convey reassurance and some of his love for her through that connection. A portion of his concerns must have also been transmitted for she turned to Kotonami and spoke to her. Judging by Kotonami's distressed expression, the cook was about to do something reckless. Again.

He watched helplessly as Kyoko stood shakily, braced against the wall. She paused and Ren hoped that maybe she had changed her mind. But alas, she was only waiting for the next swell to angle the deck down and away from her. Soon enough, the waves cooperated and she cast herself across the open space.

Once he had been sure she was going to complete the fool action, Ren had stood and leaned hard against the hull, arms outstretched to catch her. Before she reached him however, the ship tilted in another direction and she was sent stumbling into some of the other crew mates. They steadied her and when the waves rocked favorably, they pushed her in their captain's direction.

This time Kyoko barrelled straight into his chest and Ren wrapped his long arms around her. She was safe. There was so much noise from the storm that talking was useless, so he simply slid down to the floor, folding them into a sitting position with her perched across his crossed legs. She tucked her head beneath his chin and turned into him, her hands fisted in his shirt.

Ren sighed deeply. If only it didn't take life threatening situations to get her in his arms. But he wasn't going to complain too much. She was here now and that was what mattered. If they died in this storm, at least they would be together.

The question of whether the storm was supernatural in origin was still bouncing around his head unanswered and he had a feeling it might never be. The strength and swiftness with which it had hit seemed almost like divine will, but Ren was a skeptic.

Still, what could it hurt to pray just a little?

Which god to pray to? The captain supposed that a clergyman would insist on his God (capital G, thank you very much), but he rather thought a pagan route was the way to go. And who better than the creator of the very treasure they were seeking.

'Calypso,' he thought as the thunder crashed and the wind howled. He tightened his grip on the young woman he held. 'All I ask is that you spare her. She has done nothing to deserve this, except try to save her friends. Do what you will with me, you damn goddess, but leave Kyoko out of it.' He lowered his head and dropped a kiss on her hair. Was it his imagination or was she whispering 'please' over and over?

The loudest crash of thunder yet shook the ship and even his battle hardened crew cried out in alarm. They were thrown almost vertical and only the fact that everyone was packed so tightly together stopped them from being flung everywhere. The rain and wind continued to beat at the hull and Ren was certain this was it.

But, surprisingly, the next peal of thunder sounded more distant and the howling wind dropped in volume. The back and forth motion of the ship seemed to be gentling. Slowly, oh so slowly, the storm began to dissipate. It was a miracle.

Cautiously, his crew became optimistic. The Ishibashi brothers peeled themselves from their places and began to cheer. Yashiro, Kijima, and Ogata all wore identical looks of relief and were beginning to check on the rest of the crew. Kotonami sprawled across the deck, limbs akimbo, and simply grinned while Tom cackled at her.

There was one person who had yet to realize that they were in the clear. Kyoko was still plastered against Ren's front and, while he wasn't averse, he felt it would be better to rouse her. "Kyoko," he said softly, shaking her shoulder. "Kyoko, we made it."

He kept alternately calling her name and rubbing at her arms until, finally, she fluttered her eyes open. She raised her face and blinked owlishly up at him and it took all of his self-control to not kiss her senseless. "We...made it?" She asked, not quite believing it.

Ren smiled in relief and huffed a gentle laugh. "Somehow."

She pulled away and he immediately missed her warmth. "What now?"

He was about to answer when the sound of stomping feet came down the stairs. Fuwa came into view, followed by his first lieutenant. With soaking hair and uniform, he appeared rather worse for wear. The fact that it seemed he had ridden the storm out on deck raised Ren's estimation of the puppy.

The young captain's eyes searched the brig before finally falling on Ren and Kyoko. His outraged expression would have been funny in a less dangerous situation. "We've arrived," he announced arrogantly.

Kyoko clambered to her feet and crossed to the iron grate in front of the brash young man. "We're leaving now?" She questioned disbelieving.

Fuwa shook his head. "No, in the morning. I just wanted-" he paused and Ren was sure that whatever came out of his mouth next would be a lie. "Just wanted you to be prepared for the expedition."

Ren snorted. If that was true, then he was a spotted tiger. Chances were that Fuwa had come down to check on Kyoko after the storm. He could respect the inclination, if not the man.

"To use the compass?" Kyoko was saying. Fuwa nodded. "Then I have one condition."

The young captain crossed his arms and sneered at her. "And what's that?"

"Captain Tsuruga comes with us."

Both of the captains blinked at this pronouncement. Fuwa turned his attention on the pirate captain, who had risen to his feet. Ren could literally see the cogs turning about the boy's head as he considered the risks involved. He could also see that his rival was leaning towards refusing, so he took a calculated risk.

He smirked. Ren knew that Fuwa would see it as the challenge that it was. It really was much too easy to manipulate this puppy.

"Very well," Fuwa said, turning back to Kyoko. "He can come. We will depart first thing." With that, the young captain spun on his heel and exited the hold. Lt. Aki stayed long enough to give Kyoko a nod of approval.

Yashiro crossed to the pirate captain. "What just happened?"

Ren glanced at his friend. "I believe I'm going on a treasure hunt, isn't that right, Kyoko?" He grinned over at the young woman.

She gave him a smug half-smile. "Shotarou always was easy to dupe into almost anything."

He chuckled. "My thoughts exactly."

The first mate just smiled and shook his head at the two of them. Then he sobered. "So what should we," he indicated the rest of the crew, "be doing while you're off on a deserted tropical island?"

"I think Escape Plan Beta should suffice."

Rubbing his forehead, Yashiro sighed deeply. "Really? That hasn't worked for ages."

The captain shrugged. "It's worth a shot." He faced Kyoko. "You should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow looks to be a busy day."

The young woman nodded. "You too, Kuon." Then she padded over to Kotonami and settled next to her friend.

"You really think we can _talk_ our way out of this situation?" Yashiro asked, doubt in his voice.

"Who knows?" Ren answered. "But we've got to try something." He clapped a hand on his first mate's shoulder before going off to try and find some sleep himself.

Tomorrow would come all too soon.


	15. Treasure

A/N: One chapter closer to the finale. Not as long as some, but I think you'll enjoy it. Except the end. Oh, will you hate me for this ending! I can hardly wait. Why, yes, I am evil. Why do you ask?

Disclaimer: Nope, zilch, Nada, nothing, zero. Deal with it.

Chapter 15: Treasure

The next morning was as bright as it could be considering the roiling thunderheads that still blocked out the sunlight. Kyoko glanced up at the swollen clouds and wondered if the storm from last night had been a mere warm-up.

A nudge at her shoulder drew her attention back down. "Don't worry about those," Kuon said. "They'll pass soon enough."

She nodded, not entirely convinced.

"This way if you please, Ms. Mogami, Captain." Lt. Aki gestured them to the port side of the ship, where she could clearly see Shotarou directing his men.

"Get that longboat in the water," he barked as they approached. "And load those provisions."

Kyoko stared apprehensively out at the mass of land that rose from the ocean not a quarter mile from their position. It wasn't large compared to Barbados or Cuba, but it was certainly more than she wanted to search. Rocky beaches led into a jungle which surrounded a solitary mountain at the center of the island. The vegetation was green, lush, and dense. It would take hours to navigate.

At least, it would have without a certain compass. With that instrument, this adventure became merely difficult as opposed to impossible.

She found herself actually excited to begin. One would think that, with all of the danger and near death experiences, her desire to be a pirate would be dampened, but Kyoko was feeling the opposite. After surviving that beast of a storm, she felt blessed, as if the goddess Calypso had personally saved her. She could take on anyone and anything that was thrown her way.

At the moment that threat would be the two captains who had taken them hostage. Kyoko slanted her eyes to the bounty hunter who was sharpening his blade off to the side, ignoring the activity of Shotarou's men. His nonchalance was causing her hackles to rise and she wanted her weapon in hand.

Kyoko grasped at her belt for a sword hilt that was no longer there. She sorely missed having her blades, but Shotarou had actually played it smart and disarmed the _Dark Moon_ crew days ago. She had hoped his arrogance would have blinded him to the danger like Reino's had, but no such luck. Her old friend had taken no chances and had locked all of their weapons away.

Well, hopefully the Frenchman would be staying behind.

Raised voices drew her attention back to Shotarou, who was having a row with his first lieutenant. "Of course, I'm going," the young captain was saying.

"But, sir," Lt. Aki protested. "Shouldn't you take a few men along as backup?"

He scoffed. "I think I can handle two unarmed pirates, lieutenant. Besides," he sneered, glancing towards Reino. "You'll need the men aboard to keep the rabble contained."

The officer capitulated. "Very well, sir, but I still say you should take along at least one other person. To even the odds, as it were."

Shotarou sighed. "If it'll make you stop harassing me." He cast his eyes around. 'Not the dog, not the dog,' she prayed. "Reino."

Crap.

The privateer glanced over dispassionately before returning to his task. "I think not, _mon ami._ " Kyoko silently cheered. "That was not part of our original contract."

Stalking over to the recalcitrant captain, Shotarou glared down at him. "It is if you want to be paid."

Silence reigned over the deck as everyone awaited the Frenchman's response. Reino blinked slowly up at the naval captain. After a moment, he sighed and stood, sliding his blade back into its sheath. "As you command," he said with a mock bow and a smirk. "But I shall expect a generous bonus."

"Agreed." The collective crew breathed easier. Shotarou turned on his heel and crossed to Kyoko. "Shall we?" He gestured towards the island.

She straightened her spine, meeting his cool blue gaze. "That's a mistake, bringing him with us," she warned.

"I can handle Reino," Shotarou bragged, an arrogant smile on his face.

Kyoko threw her hands up in exasperation. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when he stabs you in the back." She pushed past him, a smirking Kuon hot on her heels, and swung a leg over the railing to reach the ladder that dangled above the longboat.

There were two sailors already in the boat, rearranging the supplies and oars and waiting to row the party to the island. She reached the bottom rung, and with a small hop, landed gracefully. She settled herself in the bow of the longboat and was soon joined by her captain and the unwanted others.

Once everyone had taken their seats, the two sailors pushed off and began rowing towards shore. They made good time despite the turbulence of the sea and sooner then Kyoko expected, the prow of the boat thudded against the sandy beach.

A little too eager to be the first one to set foot on a new land, Kyoko caught her foot on the edge of the boat and would've crashed head first into the surf if it weren't for Kuon's quick reflexes. He looped an arm about her waist and steadied her. "Careful," he breathed in her ear, sending a shiver of pleasure through her.

She turned to respond to her captain, but caught sight of Shotarou's furious expression. Lt. Aki's words from earlier echoed in her head and Kyoko wondered what effect she was having on her old friend. Not a good one by all accounts. She freed herself from Kuon's embrace and tugged at her waistcoat, straightening it. With a quick nod of thanks, she climbed (carefully this time) out of the boat and made her way up the beach.

The others disembarked, following her. Supplies were unloaded and Shotarou ordered his men to maintain a guard of the longboat. Turning to Kyoko, he tossed the compass at her. Caught by surprise, she fumbled for a second before managing to clutch it to her chest. She glared venomously at the young man.

And she wasn't the only one. "A little more care, if you don't mind, Fuwa," Kuon warned, a dark look entering his eyes.

Shotarou laughed. "And why should I listen to a pirate, I wonder?" His eyes narrowed and he shoved Kuon's shoulder. "How I treat Kyoko is my business."

Her captain growled and would have slugged the brat, if the cook hadn't stepped in. She placed herself between the two captains and laid her hands on Kuon's arms, the compass digging into his bicep. "Don't," she whispered, gazing up beseechingly. "It's not worth it. Remember, they have the advantage." She paused significantly. "For now."

He looked down into her face and Kyoko could see the struggle being fought in those green depths. "Please," she pleaded. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The exhale was slow and calming. When he reopened his eyes, his gaze was steady. Kuon gave her a reassuring smile, placing one of his hands on hers.

Laughter rang out from behind them. The cook and captain turned to find Reino with his head thrown back and grasping at his side. "Oh, it's simply too much," he eventually managed to say, wiping away tears of mirth. "The fierce pirate _capitaine_ and his scrumptious little _amour_ ," he sneered mockingly, "attempting to comfort each other in their dire straits. Ah, so _amusant._ "

Kyoko stepped back from Kuon and held her head high. "What we do is none of your concern, dog!" She hotly declared.

" _Au contraire, ma petite._ " The Frenchman purred. "I find myself extremely concerned for your delicate well-being." He smiled menacingly, causally laying a hand on his rapier hilt.

"That's enough, Reino," Shotarou intervened. "You're not here for your amusement. You're here only as a guard, is that clear?"

The privateer swept a graceful bow as answer.

Seemingly satisfied with the response, Shotarou turned to Kyoko. "Lead the way," he said, gesturing to the forgotten compass.

Still leery of the Frenchman, Kyoko glanced up at her captain. He gave a short nod to encourage her, then returned his awareness to their captors. Resigned, the cook opened the box and concentrated fully on finding the Heart of Gold.

When the disc stopped spinning, she raised her head and pointed towards the mountain.

"That way."

O.o.O

The mountain was much farther then Ren had originally thought. After hours of trekking through the underbrush, he was quite ready to collapse. That was the problem with uninhabited islands. No beaten paths, no clear signs saying 'This Way to Treasure', nothing. In fact, if it hadn't been for Lory's compass, they would have been lost ages ago.

"Are we there yet?"

Of course there were some people that he would gladly see lost in a tropical jungle.

Ren glanced over at the whining captain. To imagine that a grown man, a sea captain much less, could be such a bellyacher. And he wasn't the only one annoyed by the never-ending complaints.

Kyoko came to a full stop and whipped around, hands on hips. "Like I told you the last _dozen_ times you asked," she growled fiercely. "We'll bloody well get there, when we get there, dog."

Glowering at the young woman, Reino dabbed at his brow with a dainty black handkerchief. He was looking distinctly wilted in the heat and humidity of the jungle climate. Even though he hated agreeing with the Frenchman on anything, Ren had to admit that the weather was beginning to get to him as well.

Thankfully, the sun (which had finally emerged from the storm clouds) was setting. Soon enough, the cool of the evening hours would overtake the heat of the day. That was the good news.

The bad news was that Reino was still complaining.

"But how _much_ longer?" He whined, sounding more and more like a petulant toddler with every passing moment.

"Look," Kyoko rubbed a hand over her face in frustration. "The compass only gives direction. It doesn't measure distance." She dropped her arm and glanced over her shoulder at the edifice looming over them. "We're almost to the base of the mountain. I have a feeling we'll be there soon."

"Oh, a feeling," the privateer responded sarcastically, making Ren want to punch him in the face even more than usual. "Did you hear, _mon ami?"_ He called to Fuwa. "She has a feeling."

The younger captain, who had been bringing up the rear, shoved past the Frenchman. "Shut it, Reino. No one wants to hear your grousing."

"Hmph, shows what you know," Reino muttered and Ren could only sigh and roll his eyes.

"If you don't like it, dog," Kyoko said sweetly. "You could always go back the way we came."

The Frenchman glanced back at the thick foliage that concealed their tracks and the dimming light of sunset. He turned back to the cook. "I'm beginning to find your company irksome, _ma petite_." He smiled humorlessly.

She returned the expression. "The feeling's mutual, I assure you." Then she spun on her heel and began to make her way to the slope leading up the mountain, leaving the three captains to trail after her.

They found a barely discernable path, most likely used by goats, just as night fell. A few minutes rest allowed the party to eat and prepare the torches that had been packed. Then they began to climb.

Kyoko led the way, occasionally consulting the compass. Ren followed, one hand skimming along the rock face to maintain his balance on the treacherous path and the other carrying a torch to light his way. Fuwa was third with Reino at the back, his complaints now being muttered under his breath and thankfully not audible.

Eventually, the path widened enough to allow Ren to come abreast of Kyoko and speak softly with her. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

She drew her gaze from the compass and smiled up at him. "Very well, all things considered," she said before she blushed and averted her eyes. "Would it be strange if I said I was enjoying myself?"

Ren blinked. "You are?"

She nodded. "This is rather how I envisioned life as a pirate." A wide grin spread across her face. "Daring sea battles, using trickery to escape capture, hunting for hidden treasures. It's very like an adventure story, don't you think?"

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Ren shook his head. "I suppose it is." Then he sobered. "However, please bear in mind that we are in a great deal of _real_ danger."

The grin slid off her face and Ren was sorry to dampen her spirits. "I do realize that." Kyoko stole a glance over her shoulder. "We are unarmed and our friends are being held hostage." She faced forward and sighed. "I wish it was just the two of us on this venture."

His heart leapt in his chest and his face erupted in heat. Ren was certain she didn't mean what he wanted her to mean, but the sentiment was a step in the direction he hoped for. Perhaps his mother was right and his dream was within reach.

Ren was so distracted by the possibilities running through his head that he didn't notice right away that Kyoko had stopped moving. She was now behind him by several feet, staring at the compass in a confused manner. As he watched, she whirled around and backtracked down the path, elbowing her way past Fuwa and Reino.

"Kyoko?" Fuwa called, but she ignored him, now studying a section of the rock face.

The pirate captain shoved through the two other captains and approached her. "What is it?"

She glanced up from her examination. "There's something here," she replied, tuning back to run a hand over the stone. "The compass is pointing here." She tapped the wall.

"Really?" Ren's brows shot into his hairline.

Nodding absently, she tucked the compass in a pocket and continued to search. Seeing no other recourse but to help, Ren began his own perusal for...whatever it was they were looking for.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Fuwa demanded

They ignored him.

After several moments, Ren spotted an anomaly in the coloration of the rocks. "Kyoko," he called, angling his torch to better illuminate the section. "Here."

In the flickering firelight, it was difficult to make out the slightly darker patch of stone. But once seen, it was undeniable: a crab.

"Oh," Kyoko sighed and reached out a finger to delicately brush against the image.

At her touch, the rock face began to rumble and grind, causing all of them to jump back. The stone slowly shifted out of the way, revealing a narrow doorway leading into the mountain itself.

The four associates shared a look. Fuwa cleared his throat. "Well," he said to Kyoko. "What are you waiting for?"

She gaped at him. "M-me?" She stuttered, anger starting to seep into her features. "You're the one who wants the damn thing. You go first!"

"I'm in charge! And I say you're first."

"No, I refuse."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me!"

"Enough!" Three faces spun towards the Frenchman. " _Sacre Bleu!_ You are worse than children. _I_ shall go." Reino cast a disdainful look at the cook and naval captain before disappearing into the dark opening, his torch guttering momentarily.

Ren stepped up to Kyoko, who was looking rather abashed. He squeezed her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. Tilting his head towards the entrance, he asked, "Shall we?"

She nodded and entered the gloom, the pirate captain hard on her heels, leaving Fuwa to play catch up.

The way was narrow, causing Ren to angle his shoulders in order to fit. The ceiling barely brushed the top of his head and he dearly hoped there were no bugs or bats that could drop into his hair.

The glow from the torches flickered as a gush of wind came from ahead of them. As he protected his eyes from the flame, Ren thought that perhaps he should have left his behind. Reino's torch bobbing ahead of them created enough light for them to see.

He huffed a laugh to himself. To think that the bounty hunter would be the first to enter the spooky, magicked doorway. It surprised Ren to no end.

Eventually the tunnel widened and he was able to unfold from his contortionist pose. The echo of his companions' footsteps told him that they were approaching a cavern. Hopefully, this would be their destination.

Suddenly, he ran into Kyoko. She had stopped abruptly and seemed to be glaring at Reino's back. Ren grabbed her shoulders and twisted her so he could slip past. Thankfully, the area had opened up enough that such a maneuver was not...problematic for either of them. He squeezed by without incident (no matter how much he may have wanted one) and approached the Frenchman.

"Why'd you stop, man?" He asked, equal parts curious and angry.

Reino flashed a smug look at the pirate captain. "Because we have arrived, _non_?" His tone suggested that Ren was an idiot for even asking.

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" He growled and made to move forward.

The privateer's next words stopped him cold. "So you have no concern for booby traps?"

Ah, yes. That _could_ be a problem. Ren had a feeling that whoever had hidden the Heart of Gold _really_ didn't want it found. He raised his torch in an attempt to see into the cavern.

Even with the light from the torches, not much of the area could be seen. All he could make out in the immediate circle of light was the beginnings of a tiled aisle and a pair of columns.

"What are we waiting for?" Fuwa demanded from behind. He and Kyoko had crept forward and were now standing shoulder-to-shoulder at the backs of the other two.

Ren sighed and put a hand to his temple. He was getting really tired of the younger captain's voice, almost as much as Reino's. "We're checking for traps, Fuwa," he explained as patiently as possible. Then a devilish grin crossed his face. "Unless you'd like to be first?"

The young man glared at him and Ren chuckled.

"What's that?" Kyoko pointed towards an indentation just above eye level on the wall that Ren had missed in his initial once over. What appeared to be a shelf ran along the outer edge of the cavern, disappearing into the darkness. As far as he could tell, it went the circumference of the room.

Reino reached out a hand and dipped his fingers into the indentation. "It's a channel," he announced, silvery brows rising in surprise. "Filled with-" he brought back his hand and sniffed. "Lamp oil?"

Lamp oil? That seemed a rather odd trap. Unless...

Without a second thought, Ren applied his torch to the oil. Once lit, the fire raced around the channel, casting illumination into the cavern.

The four companions stared.

The temple (for that is surely what it was) was large, at least a hundred feet in length and roughly rectangular. The ceiling arched over their heads, painted a deep blue and dotted with golden constellations. Ren recognized several of the most common figures used in navigation.

The walls below the fire trough were painted frescoes depicting several different scenes from Greek myths. Which actually made sense seeing as the goddess Calypso had originated from those legends.

Down the middle of the room was a corridor lined with columns and a mosaic flooring of blue and green sea glass. Between the columns stood statues of women dressed in shifts. As far as he could tell, they were all of the same woman, most likely the goddess.

At the end of the corridor stood a white altar in front of a large mural. Raised up on a dias, the altar was festooned with what appeared to be dried flowers. It was hard to tell at this distance. But what could be clearly seen was the chest resting upon the altar.

The Heart of Gold.

Ren's attention was grabbed by Reino attempting to take a step into the room. "Wait," he cried, roughly taking hold of the privateer's arm. "Weren't you the one warning me about traps?"

The Frenchman looked down at Ren's hand still clenching his bicep. He then cast a half-lidded gaze on the captain and a slow smile spread on his face. "I didn't know you cared so much, _mon ami."_

Releasing his hold as if scalded, Ren growled, "I don't." He surreptitiously wiped his hand against his coat. "If you want to be the first to spring a trap, be my guest."

Reino considered the cavern for a moment. "You're right. Someone needs to go first." With that, he grabbed Kyoko by the arm and shoved her into the space.

The girl was caught unawares, as were Fuwa and Ren. They cried out in alarm as she was sent stumbling. She collapsed on her knees and all of them held their breath, waiting for the deadly traps to spring.

They waited.

And waited.

Evidently there were no traps.

Ren pushed the Frenchman out of the way and hurried over to Kyoko. He knelt down. "Are you alright?"

She was staring at the floor, breathing hard and wearing a look of shock. Ren heard scuffling behind him and figured Fuwa was dealing with the privateer, but his attention was on the young woman in front of him.

He placed a gentle hand on her arm, his concern increasing with her continued silence. "Kyoko?"

The cook finally glanced up. "Kuon, did that dog just do what I think he did?"

The pirate captain gulped at the fire burning in her golden eyes. He nodded. At his gesture, Kyoko shot to her feet, spun around, and stalked to where Fuwa had Reino pinned to the wall. His arm was pressed against the Frenchman's throat and he was growling into Reino's smirking face.

"Sho," Kyoko tapped the young man's arm. "Let him go."

Reluctantly, the naval captain released the privateer and took a step back, still glaring at the man. Reino coughed lightly and readjusted his collar. "My thanks, _ma petite,_ " he cooly said, tugging his coat sleeves back into place. "This ruffian could have damaged my perfect face." He turned to the cook. "Surely, you don't hold my actions against-"

The Frenchman was unable to finish his excuses, in thanks to Kyoko's fist connecting with his jaw. He spun and hit the ground hard. Ren could only stare.

Flexing her most likely bruised hand, Kyoko glared down at the man. "If you ever even _think_ about touching me again, it won't be my fist that answers your insult. Am I clear?"

Rubbing his jaw, Reino sent her a look of cold hatred. "Crystal," he ground out.

She nodded curtly, satisfied with his answer, before spinning on her heel and making her way back into the cavern. She came even with Ren and graced him with a smug grin.

Ren could only shake his head and smile. The young woman was certainly a force to be reckoned with. It only made him fall more in love with her, if such a thing were possible.

Rising to his feet and taking his place by her side, they finally turned their attention to the reason they were there: the Heart of Gold.

Approaching cautiously, Ren and Kyoko made their way down the lined corridor. The columns were covered in scrollwork shaped like waves and several species of sea creatures frolicked among the carved oceans. Mermaids, fish, even giant squid were depicted on the pillars.

The statues between the columns were as Ren suspected: all of the same woman with a beautiful yet stern visage and braided hairstyle. The clothing was a simple Grecian shift gathered under the bust and falling in layers to the floor. However, each statue was posed differently. One had an arm raised over her head as if stretching while another had both hands extended out as if she were welcoming supplicants. A total of 12 statues in varying positions led the way to the altar.

The altar itself was simpler than he expected. A long block of white marble shot through with veins of pale gray with geometric patterns carved along the upper and lower lips. Crumbling floral strands woven together with sea grass and shells were perched on the surface of the slab. The scents of plumeria and gardenia rose faintly from the dried flowers.

It had obviously been a while since someone had attended the altar. Ren brushed at a shriveled hibiscus and the flower collapsed in on itself. He dusted the remains off and examined the chest situated in the center of the altar. Surprisingly ordinary, it was made of a light colored wood which had darkened with age. It didn't even have a lock.

Just as he was reaching out to open the chest, Kyoko called his name. Looking over, he saw that she was examining one of the statues closest to the dias. Ren joined her, momentarily forgetting about the treasure. When he reached her side, she glanced up. "This one's different."

Technically they were all different, but the captain could see what she meant. While all the other statues were graceful and demure, this one was an armored amazon, standing at attention. A scaled breast plate was moulded to the upper torso and attached to a divided skirt that hung in strips to the statue's knees. Greaves and bracers covered her lower legs and forearms and a plumed helm rested at her feet. A sword was attached to one hip while a round shield hung from her back. Curiously, the sword appeared to be an authentic weapon. Ren began to wonder if he could somehow pry it loose.

A crash resounded behind him causing the two friends to spin around. Fuwa had apparently gotten tired of waiting for his treasure and had opened the chest.

It was empty.

In his rage, the brat had swept everything from the top of the altar. "Is this some sort of joke?" He growled at Kyoko.

She stared down at the broken chest. "I-" she started, stumbling towards the wreckage of wood and flowers. "I don't understand. It should be here."

"Well, it's not and you know what that means." He sneered at her dismayed expression. "Your friends will pay the price. Starting with your captain."

Ren braced himself for a fight, but was distracted by Kyoko's reaction to the threat. Which was none.

It didn't even seem to register to the young woman. She was too absorbed in her contemplations to realize that her captain was soon to be in mortal peril. "Why would the compass point here if the treasure wasn't here?" She muttered to herself.

Then her expression cleared in realization. "Because it _isn't_ here." She scrabbled for the compass as Ren tried to work out what the hell she was talking about.

Kyoko stared intently at the instrument in her hand. After a moment, she cheered, "Yes!" and began walking towards the mural behind the altar.

A beautiful work of mosaic art, the mural was a blend of blue, green, and red tile pieces in the shape of a enormous crab sitting amongst crashing waves. So cunningly were the tiles placed that it seemed as if the waves were actually rolling and that the crustacean could clack its claws at any moment.

The cook examined the artwork closely, her nose practically skimming the tile. She paused at a section and, with a soft 'aha', pressed one of the crab's stalked eyes. The tile sank into the stone and a rumble filled the temple. The mural rocked back and forth briefly. Then, with a resounding boom, toppled back to reveal yet another secret passage.

Ren was starting to question the sanity of whoever designed this place.

Excited, Kyoko beamed back at him. It was when her expression changed to one of horror, that the pirate captain knew that he was in trouble. A blinding pain hit the back of his head and the last thing he saw before the world went black was Kyoko's golden gaze shining with fear.

O.o.O

"-on."

Ren groaned, a pounding in his head. He shouldn't let Lory talk him into drinking so much. The hangovers were killer.

"-uon."

Where was he this time? The haze lifted slightly as he realized that there was a woman speaking to him. His mother? It didn't sound quite like her. Too light and the flip of his stomach was caused by something other than parental concern. Or nausea for that matter.

"Kuon."

His mind cleared suddenly as understanding hit him like a cannonball. The island. The temple. The empty chest. Being blindsided by something. Kyoko.

With far more effort than it normally took, Ren managed to force his eyes open. The first thing that came into focus was the relieved face of his love smiling at him from across the room. The next thing he noticed were the ropes binding her to one of the stone columns. It looked fairly uncomfortable, even if she had been immobilized in a sitting position. His final observation, before the full memories of recent events washed over him, was that he was in a similar state and that the pain in his head was most likely from a blow rather than rum.

Groaning loudly, he tilted his head back onto his pillar. Yup, definitely a blow if the large knot was any indicator. "Let me guess," he croaked out. "Sneak attack from our favorite bounty hunter?"

"Yes," Kyoko agreed. "He clubbed you, then threatened your life if I didn't cooperate."

"How long have they been gone?" He asked.

"Not long." She cast her eyes down in shame.

Ren raised his head. He knew what she was thinking without her saying a word. "Hey," he called softly, trying to catch her eye. "You did what you had to."

A tear trickled down her cheek and he wanted to stab that French bastard for making her doubt herself. She sniffled quietly. "I'm sure there was _something_ I could've-"

"Stop that," he interrupted. "You were unarmed and your backup was unconscious." He began to wriggle in his ropes. Just a little more to the right...got it. "As your captain, I absolve you of any responsibility for this situation." He withdrew the small blade he kept secretly sheathed in his belt for just such occasions. He began to saw at his ropes.

He almost dropped their only means of salvation when Kyoko next spoke. "You're more than just my captain, Kuon."

Ren's heart came to a stop at her soft admission and he focused on her blushing face. Her eyes were intent on the ground and she was biting her lower lip in an endearing and entirely inticing manner. She cleared her throat and flicked her gaze up shyly. "I mean, we are friends." She paused uncertainly. "Aren't we?"

There was only one answer for that. Ren gave her a roguish grin as he went back to hacking at his restraints. "Of course we are." More if he had any say in the matter. "Friends to the end."

The final rope snapped and he shrugged off the remaining strands. Rolling to his feet, Ren crossed the corridor.

And began examining the warrior statue.

"If we're friends," Kyoko asked, confusion coloring her voice. "Why aren't you untying me?"

"Because," the captain said as he grasped the hilt of the sword and tugged. Surprisingly, the blade detached easily. Ren tossed it in his hand and made a few practice swings. Not great, but serviceable. He slid the weapon into his belt. "I'm going to go after the two idiots." He finally paced over to Kyoko and knelt by her side. "You are going to free yourself and head back to the ship, understood?" He held the small blade out to her.

Kyoko's eyes crossed looking at the tiny knife. "But-"

"Ah-ah," Ren chided, pulling the blade away. "Don't make me use the Pout."

She glared at him before huffing a sigh. "Fine."

"Good." He placed the blade in her hand and was about to move away when a thought struck. "One more thing," he said, turning back to the young woman. She glanced up with curiosity.

Ren grasped her face and kissed her soundly.

She made a small noise of surprise and tensed up, but quickly relaxed and began to move her lips against his. He had intended the kiss to be short and sweet, but once she reacted, Ren found it nearly impossible to pull back.

After a small eternity, he managed to detach himself and look down into her face. Her eyes were still closed, as if savoring the moment, but her brows were beginning to knit down in confusion. Slowly, her lids fluttered open, revealing the golden depths.

With more courage than he'd ever had before, Ren said, for the first time and hopefully not the last, "I love you."

Then he was up and following his enemies down the dark passage behind the altar.


	16. Goddess

A/N: All I can say is that you will alternately hate me and love me for this chapter. My defense is that it had to happen this way. Also, only the epilogue is left. If you have any questions/plotholes you'd like cleared up, please let me know and I'll try to address them.

Alas, I am forced to disclaim and claim no ownership. Again.

Chapter16: Goddess

What. Just. Happened?

Kyoko's mind stalled in the attempt to understand. Had Kuon really just kissed her? The tingling of her lips was proof enough. And had he said that he loved her? Her heart raced at the memory.

Then she remembered that he had also left her tied to a column and gone haring off after two armed and dangerous men.

"That idiot," Kyoko growled, angry at the predicament that Kuon had left her in. Luckily, she hadn't dropped the tiny blade he had passed her.

She began to cut the ropes.

She made short work of the restraints and, standing, shook circulation back into her limbs. The pins and needles feeling faded and Kyoko was about to make her way out of the cavern and trek back though the jungle, when something stopped her.

Why would Kuon order her back to the still occupied ship? The _Dark Moon_ was crawling with enemy sailors. What good she possibly do there? Surely, her odds were better here with two against two. And why confess his feelings for her _now_? Unless he didn't expect to be able to do so later.

That thought sent a chill down her spine. Her captain must be trying to protect her at the risk of his own life. He obviously expected her to meekly follow his orders and return to the perceived 'safety' of the ship.

Like hell.

Kyoko spun on her heel and made her way to the secret entrance. Peering into the opening revealed only darkness. On the upside, this tunnel was much larger than the first one, but that still left the question of how she was to see.

Kuon hadn't taken a torch himself. Did she really want to follow his example?

She was about to search for one of the remaining torches when a muffled shout echoed down the tunnel. "Kuon," she whispered in terror.

Forget the fire. Her captain needed her now.

Taking a deep breath to calm her anxiety, Kyoko entered the tunnel. Within a few steps, the weak light from the temple was swallowed by the darkness. It was hard going. She trailed a hand along the rock wall so she wouldn't lose her way. The rock was cool and damp and left a slimy feeling behind on her fingertips.

A sudden, sharp pain flared in her toes. She had apparently kicked a protruding stone. She would have to be even more careful than she thought. Kyoko crouched over and massaged her aching digits. As she blinked the tears of pain from her eyes, she was surprised that she could just barely see the outline of her shoe.

Raising her head, Kyoko spotted a faint luminescence a short way ahead. She stood and crept towards the bluish glow. Was it her imagination or was the light pulsating?

Close inspection revealed the source. Glow worms! The tiny insects were writhing in the cracks of the stone walls. She doubted that Shotarou or Reino had even realized that they were there. As for Kuon-

Kuon!

What was she doing, just standing there, admiring bugs? Her captain needed her help. Thankfully, the increasing light from the glow worms allowed her to set a quicker pace.

After close to forever, Kyoko began to hear increased sounds of fighting. The clash of sword against sword actually soothed her nerves. If a battle was still being fought, then Kuon was surely alive. She surged forward eagerly.

Soon, a harsh orange light began to overtake the cool blue of the worms. Kyoko slowed to a creep and finally reached the mouth of the new cavern.

Smaller than the temple, the space retained a naturalness, with stalactites and stalagmites all around. Iron braziers dotted the cave, their flickering flames casting light upon a raised platform located in the center. Resting on a pedestal on the dias was the Heart of Gold.

Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she glanced to the side. There was Kuon, fighting a three-way battle with Shotarou and Reino. It was uneven as her captain had to defend against two attackers, but Kyoko could see that he was in top form.

The only problem was that he was fighting with an unfamiliar and poorly balanced weapon. She could already see the strain it was putting on him. This fight had to be stopped sooner rather than later and hopefully in their favor.

What could possibly tip the scales?

Kyoko's eye tracked back to the center of the room, landing on the treasure. The glint of firelight off the golden rays surrounding the deep red ruby was alluring. If she could only reach it...

A quick glance showed that the three men were still immersed in their heated battle. Kyoko took a deep breath and began to cross the cavern. She slunk between the rocky spires, keeping them between her and the combatants. Eventually, she reached the open space between her hiding spot and the treasure.

Now she had to be especially careful to not be seen.

Hunched over, she tiptoed silently past the fight and approached the platform. Step by cautious step, she inched closer. Finally, she was there. Kyoko straightened and gazed at the Heart.

It was larger than she'd expected, at least two hand spans across and in height. The ruby at the center was the size of her spread hand and a brilliant red that soaked up the torchlight and appeared to be on fire itself. Its shape was not that of a symbolic heart, but of an anatomically correct one. Kyoko had seen a diagram once in a medical text and this jewel looked as if it could have been pulled beating straight from someone's chest.

She shivered at the thought.

The oddly shaped gem was surrounded by spears of pure gold, the longest ones the length of her middle finger. Each was sharpened to a point and could be deadly if handled carelessly. All in all, the Heart of Gold was stunning.

Kyoko was just reaching out to grasp the treasure when the unimaginable happened.

"No!"

The shout gained her attention, but it was the gunshot that arrested all movement. The blast was deafening in the enclosed area and it took a moment for Kyoko's ears to stop ringing. Who had fired? Who had been hit? She turned her head.

And froze in shock.

Kuon was standing feet away, his back to her and arms outstretched. As she watched, his limbs dropped limply to his side and his sword clattered to the ground. He staggered to face her and Kyoko's eyes widened in horror as she saw the redness blossoming around the hole in his shirt.

No, it couldn't be.

Trying to deny the truth, her eyes shot to Kuon's face. One of his hands rose and touched the wound, staining his fingertips that awful color. His expression showed disbelief.

Horrified, Kyoko stumbled closer to her captain. When she reached him, Kuon extended his bloodstained hand to brush her cheek gently and leaving behind a trail of his life.

"Kyoko," he breathed, a look of remorse on his face. "I'm sorry."

Then he collapsed forward and Kyoko barely managed to slow his descent. She lowered him to the ground and crawled out from under him. Flipping him to his back took all her strength. "No, please," she moaned desperately as she searched for some sign of life.

There were none.

No rise and fall of his chest, no heart beat under her fingertips. His gorgeous green eyes were lifeless and still.

He was gone.

Kyoko sat back on her heels, not quite believing what had happened. Hadn't he just kissed her? Told her he loved her? She hadn't even had a chance to respond to that yet.

Now it was too late.

"Well, that was rather unexpected, wouldn't you say, _ma petite_?" Reino's coldly amused voice penetrated the fog of her despair. She raised her head in time to watch the Frenchman cast aside a still smoking pistol. "Here I was, prepared to stop you from absconding with the Heart when dear _Capitaine_ Tsuruga leapt in the way. It was positively heroic!" He chuckled darkly and began pacing towards her. "A shame that such a brave act shall go to waste, _non_?"

At that, Reino drew his second pistol from his belt and aimed it between her brows. He cocked the hammer and sneered down at her. "I am sorry to lose such a fascinating pet, but I think I shall live somehow."

No longer caring, Kyoko closed her eyes and waited for that sweet oblivion. Soon she would be with her beloved captain again. She was ready.

But instead of a booming gunshot followed by nothingness, all Kyoko heard was rapid footsteps, a short grunt of pain, and the clatter of something against the stone floor. She opened her eyes and was met with the sight of Reino staring incredulously at the good six inches of steel that had emerged from his chest.

" _Merde,_ " was all he managed as a thin trail of blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. Then his eyes rolled back and he tipped to the side, revealing Shotarou standing behind him, a look of rage twisting his handsome features.

He looked at her and smirked fiercely. "Who was going to stab who in the back now?"

Kyoko blinked at him in bemusement.

"Stupid bastard," Shotarou spat, kicking the dead Frenchman's leg. He bent over and yanked his sword out of the body, wiped the blood on the privateer's clothes, and sheathed the weapon. Then he knelt by Kyoko's side, a surprising amount of concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head mutely and reached out to grab a handful of Kuon's coat. Her knuckles turned white from the strength of her grip.

Shotarou watched this silently before sighing heavily. "It won't do any good, Kyoko. He's already gone." He tried to take her arm and pull her away from her captain.

"No," Kyoko finally found her voice and jerked out of Shotarou's grip.

The young man stared at her. "What are you talking about?" He scoffed. "There's nothing you can do." He grabbed for her again, this time catching hold of her shoulder.

"I won't!" She pushed frantically at the naval captain. She managed to break free and send him sprawling as she huddled against Kuon's side. "Just take your treasure and go!" She screamed.

Anger infused Shotarou's face. He pushed himself to his feet and stalked over to the Heart of Gold. "Fine," he growled, snatching up the treasure.

Having expected a lightning bolt or possibly an earthquake when the Heart was removed, Kyoko was rather disappointed when nothing of the sort happened. 'I suppose it really is just a legend,' she thought dully as Shotarou shoved the jewel into his pack and made for the entrance, fury tensing his whole body.

At the opening, however, he paused, that tension leaving him abruptly. His shoulders slumped and he turned to face the grief-stricken young woman. "I'm sorry," he said, regret heavy in his voice. "I never meant for...this," he waved his hand around the room and Kyoko wondered if he meant her, Kuon, or Reino, "to happen."

The young woman swallowed thickly. "I know," she replied hoarsely.

Shotarou shifted his pack higher. "I'll get rid of Reino's crew and tell yours where to find you." With a final nod, he turned his back and left her alone with her captain.

Sitting up, Kyoko noticed that Kuon's eyes were still staring up at nothing. Ever so gently, she closed the lids. 'There,' she thought, smiling sadly. 'He could be sleeping.'

But he wasn't. The crimson blood soaking his chest spoke of the horrible truth. Tears began to flow in earnest and anguish took a stranglehold on her heart. Her throat and eyes burned with the grief and Kyoko finally let go.

She crumpled onto his chest and balled her fists into his shirt. Sobs wracked her slender body, but it was useless.

He was never going to smile at her again, never laugh or cry with her again. She would never get to cook for him or get annoyed when he refused to eat ever again. There would be no more practice fights, no more Puppy-Dog Pouts, no more kisses. Nothing.

Kyoko had no idea how long she sobbed out her heartache, but it felt like an eternity. Finally, the tears slowed from a torrent to a trickle and she was able to lift her head. She felt limp from the weeping and therefore didn't even jump when a strange voice sounded from behind her.

"Love is painful, is it not, little one?"

Turning her head, Kyoko examined the newcomer. A tall, curvaceous woman with skin the color of coffee beans and long, softly curling, black hair stood by the now empty pedestal. She was dressed in a flowing gown of sea blue gauze that bared her arms and plunged provocatively at the neckline revealing a significant décolletage. The waist was pulled in by a shimmering gold cord which crisscrossed from under her breasts to the top of her generous hips while the remaining folds of the skirt drifted around her bare feet like ocean waves.

Golden bands adorned her biceps and wrists and interlocking golden chains hung from her neck and ears. A diadem in the shape of golden crab claws sat on her brow.

The woman was beautiful, but her most striking features were her eyes. They were a startling green-blue, like that of the Caribbean ocean. Kyoko was sure that they reflected the moods of the ocean as well; from calm to stormy and everything in between.

The woman smiled gently at the cook. "Do you know who I am?"

Kyoko nodded. "Caly-" her voice croaked and she cleared her throat. "Calypso."

The goddess's smile widened. "Very good. And do you know why I am here, little one?" Her eyes sparkled like sunlight on the waves.

This time Kyoko shook her head.

Calypso laughed. "Excellent. And that is precisely why I am here."

Goddesses were very confusing Kyoko decided. She truly did not know what to think of this beautiful creature who spoke in riddles.

The sea goddess drifted down from the dias and floated to where the cook still knelt with Kuon. She folded herself down, her gown pooling about her knees. "Such a beautiful man," she sighed, brushing the captain's hair back. "So brave. He reminds me of ..." She paused, lost in memory. After a moment, Calypso shivered and came back to the present. "But no matter." She turned to Kyoko. "You love this man?"

Kyoko nodded. "With all my heart."

"And what would you give for him, I wonder." There was a sly look in the goddess's eye that warned the cook to tred lightly. If she swore to give up everything, then that surely would be what was taken.

However...

Nothing ventured, nothing gained as the saying went.

"My Lady," Kyoko bowed her head. "I owe him so much, I could not begin to repay him. He has protected me, taught me, even loved me, although I am not worthy. My life would be a small price to pay."

"Hmm, a well spoken answer, little one." Calypso pursed her lips and scrunched her brow in a surprisingly human expression, eyes now cloudy as an overcast sea. "I have been observing the pair of you since you entered these waters." She smirked lightly. "This man even cursed my name during my storm."

The young woman gasped. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Lady."

Calypso laughed amusedly. "Oh, he meant it! But I forgave the slight as it was a token of his love for you."

Kyoko blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, as was this sacrifice. So as reward for the selflessness of you and your pirate captain, I shall grant your request."

Her stomach clenched, not quite daring to believe. Kyoko was prepared for whatever the goddess could throw at her, but perhaps she should clarify exactly what was happening. "What will you do, my Lady?"

"A life for a life." The goddess stood and pressed her hands together, eyes now dark and shimmering as if bathed in moonlight. A light began to grow between her palms, warm and golden. It grew, building in power and brightness until Kyoko could no longer look directly at it.

Then the goddess clapped once, twice, thrice.

And the light exploded.

X.x.X

 _He floated in darkness._

 _There was nothing but him and the black space that cradled him. No way to tell the passage of time. He remembered nothing from before he was here, so perhaps it was best to say that he had been here forever._

 _He supposed he should be frightened by the situation, or at the very least worried. But the dark was comforting. Warmth and safety were his overall feelings and he was content to drift._

 _boom_

 _A ripple shook the blackness and, by extension, him. Sound echoed through the velvety dark and brought with it memory. His memories._

 _Memories of who he had been before the darkness. He saw a golden haired child who struggled against the tide of public opinion. An angry youth who lashed out at the world and paid for his insolence. A daring young man who protected those who truly needed it yet despaired of his own salvation._

 _He wasn't sure he wanted to be reminded of this person._

 _Boom._

 _The second sound radiated outward and filled his space with faces. Beautiful faces accompanied by a vast array of emotions._

 _He saw two people, a man and a woman, and immediately recognized them as father and mother. Love, anger, envy, and inadequacy were only a few of the feelings they inspired._

 _Next came a series of faces that filled him with a sense of adventure and camaraderie. An older man wearing a ridiculous hat, a bespectacled man, a surly woman, and a dark skinned, smiling man floated in the forefront of several others._

 _His friends._

 _Then there was a face that he was amazed he had forgotten. Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and strong features. The young man before him caused immense guilt to boil up within him. This feeling was soon tempered by acceptance. Whatever had happened was over and he was done with the guilt._

 _More and more faces flew by, but he began to feel as though one was missing. A sense of black and gold had him searching desperately for something he couldn't name._

 _BOOM!_

 _And there she was. Kyoko._

 _The name coursed through him like wildfire. No longer was he content to stay in the dark. He had to get back to her, death be damned._

 _At that thought, a light began to build. Brighter and brighter it grew, until he had to cover his eyes. Even then it still penetrated and flooded his body. Just when he thought he could take no more, a voice commanded him. "Come back."_

 _His spirit exploded._

X.x.X

With a gasping, violent breath, Ren catapulted upright, eyes flying wide. He heaved greatly, sucking in air like he would never get enough. A sharp pain in his chest caused him to wince and grasp at his shirt.

Feeling a dampness, Ren looked down and was shocked to see his front covered in blood, a tiny hole at the center. The memory flooded back.

He'd been shot. By that evil Frenchman, too.

Looking around, he came across the body of the privateer. 'Well, at least somebody got him,' he thought wryly, observing the neat slice decorating the man's chest. 'Right through his black heart.'

"Kuon?"

The tremulous voice brought his head around to look over his shoulder. In all of his life, he had never seen anything as enchanting as the young woman kneeling beside him.

Kyoko was staring at him in wonder, eyes wide and damp with tears. She was clasping her hands under her chin and Ren was dismayed to see blood covering her waistcoat and hands, as well as streaking down one cheek. His mind automatically leapt to the worst of conclusions.

Shifting so he faced her more fully, he reached out a hand and brushed her bloodied cheek. "Are you hurt?" He asked, brow furrowing in concern.

A choked sob was his only warning before Kyoko flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly about his shoulders. Ren felt hot tears dripping onto his neck and his ears were filled with her soft cries.

To say he was confused would be a gross understatement.

"Hey," he tried to reassure her as he folded himself around her tiny frame. "It's alright. Just tell me what happened." Kyoko shook her head violently against his shoulder and wouldn't answer.

"You were dead." A dulcet tone answered him instead.

Ren glanced up to see a gorgeous woman standing over them. He really should be more upset about some stranger being witness to this emotional scene, but something about her voice resonated within him.

Then it clicked.

"It was you, wasn't it." He stated more than asked. "That I heard calling me back."

The woman inclined her head gracefully, a warm smile on her face. "Indeed, pirate." The epithet was said as an endearment rather the usual taunt and Ren felt himself coloring with embarrassment. The lady chuckled at his discomfort.

He scowled at her. "Why should you care to do such a thing?" He demanded.

"Because she wished for it," she responded, waving a hand at Kyoko.

Startled by the reply, Ren glanced down at the young woman in his arms. She had finally stopped her tears and seemed content to remain close to him. When he pushed back on her shoulders, she moved easily enough. However, her eyes remained downcast.

"Kyoko." The captain tilted her head up with one finger. Her golden eyes shimmered with the firelight and tears. "What does she mean?"

Sighing heavily, Kyoko closed her eyes. "You died," she whispered hoarsely. "Reino tried to shoot me and you protected me." She shook her head. "Didn't you even think about what would happen _after_ you got shot?" Her eyes flew open, showing a burning fire from within.

Ren blinked. Wait, was she...angry?

Kyoko pushed further away in frustration, stood, and proceeded to pace. "When you died," she continued, agitation clear in her stature. "You took a part of me with you." She ran a hand though her hair. "You and your stupid chivalry. Maybe I didn't _want_ you to die for me. Did you ever think of that, huh?" She whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Just like back in the temple. You kiss me and say you love me, but do you give me a chance to say anything in response? No." She turned her back on him, angrily crossing her arms. "I swear, if I didn't love you so damn much, I would beat you silly. You can't jus-mmph!"

What he couldn't do was interrupted by what he did do. Which was kiss her. As soon as she had admitted that she loved him, Ren had sprung to his feet, whirled the still complaining cook around and effectively put a stop to her tirade.

The shock lasted for only a second before she began to reciprocate the kiss. She curled her arms about his waist as Ren's fingers found their way into her short hair. His thumb ghosted over her cheek and throat and he felt rather than heard her hum of pleasure.

Pulling back gently, Ren met her hazy gaze. "I'm sorry," he managed after a moment. "I promise I'll never try and save your life again." He smiled warmly. "At least, not without your permission."

She huffed a laugh. "See that you don't." Ren leaned forward and bumped his forehead against hers, intent on staring into her beautiful, loving eyes for as long as possible.

Which turned out to be not so very long.

"Ahem." The pointed clearing of a throat broke the moment and the two lovers glanced up at the woman who was still standing there. "I am sorry to break up such a tender moment, but we still have some business to attend to, little one."

Ren felt Kyoko stiffen in his arms before she turned to wholly face the woman. Refusing to relinquish his hold on her, he wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her back against his chest. She swatted uselessly at his grip for a moment, before relaxing into the embrace. "Alright, Calypso. I'm ready to pay."

Calypso? Pay? Ren was confused. "What are you talking about?" He tried to meet her eyes, but she kept turning her head away.

"There was a price to pay," she finally muttered, once again wriggling to get away. "A life for a life."

The realization of what she meant hit him like a punch to the gut. "No." He grasped her shoulders and spun her around. "If I can't give my life for you, then you _certainly_ can't do it for me." He faced the goddess. "Take it back," he begged desperately.

Kyoko gasped. "Don't you dare!"

The captain glared down at her. "So you would negate everything I tried to do?"

She had the grace to look ashamed. "No, but I couldn't live with myself if I knew you had sacrificed yourself for me."

His expression softened and he pulled her back into his arms, resting his chin atop her head. She buried her face into his chest, unmindful of the blood still coating his shirt.

They were shocked out of their embrace by Calypso breaking out into great peals of laughter. They turned to see the goddess crouching on the floor, clutching at her side, and giggling madly. After an awkward length of time, she finally looked up at the two bemused humans. "Oh," she gasped, wiping a tear from her eye. "I haven't laughed like that since Hades ran off with Persephone." She tittered breathlessly for a moment longer before managing to regain her feet. "Oh, you are too much."

Kyoko had the gumption to glare at the goddess. "Would you mind explaining what you mean, my Lady?" The clenching of her teeth indicated that she would not take no for an answer, even from a divine being.

"Little one," Calypso smiled affectionately. "I was never going to trade your life for his. You are both much too interesting, especially together. No." She crossed to Kyoko and cupped her cheek with one hand. "What I meant was that, as he gave his life to save yours, it seemed only fitting for you to spend your life with him." A glint of humor twinkled in the goddess's eye. "He couldn't very well do that while dead, now could he?"

They stared open mouthed at the generosity of a supposedly wrathful sea goddess.

Calypso withdrew her hand and pouted. "Well, I didn't think you'd mind this much, but if you really want me to take it back-"

"NO!" Their combined protest made Calypso smile smugly.

"Good." She nodded decisively and turned away. "Now there really does need to be a price paid. What should it be?" Calypso stopped alongside Reino's body. She toed his boot with a look of disgust. "I don't suppose you want him brought back too, do you?" She glanced back at them and they vehemently shook their heads. "I didn't think so. I know the perfect place for him." Her countenance turned savage as she snapped her fingers and the body disappeared.

Ren was once again reminded that Calypso was a _goddess_ and that mortal limitations did not apply to her.

Kyoko stepped forward. "My Lady, what about Sho?" The goddess tilted her head, brows knit in confusion. "The one who took the Heart?" The cook prompted.

"Oh, yes. What about him?"

The two lovers shared a incredulous glance. "The curse?" Ren supplied hesitantly.

"Ah, that." Calypso tapped a finger to her lips. "Well, under normal circumstances, I would have struck him down with all of my fiery wrath, but he did save my little one's life."

The captain wondered at her wording. It seemed almost as if the sea goddess had...adopted Kyoko. Like a pet.

Fantastic.

"So instead," the goddess was still explaining. "I cursed him with misfortune in love." She chuckled darkly.

Ren gave her a considering look. "How unfortunate are we talking here?"

"Oh, the worst, I assure you," Calypso said with a knowing smile. "He won't be able to so much as wink at a passing lady without getting something caught in his eye."

Kyoko, as was her nature, was the one to show concern for her old friend. "Will he be able to break this curse?"

Calypso nodded. "All he needs to do is pass a trial and he'll be free."

"What kind of trial?" She asked suspiciously.

The goddess waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, the usual. Prove your worth and so on."

Kyoko met Ren's eyes. He shrugged. A trial was better than instant death. She turned back to Calypso. "I don't suppose we can help him with it, can we?"

The goddess shook her head. "No, it would meaningless if he had help. But never fear, little one." She smiled brightly. "I foresee him coming through it and as a better man."

With a sigh of relief, Kyoko wound her arms about Ren's waist. He cradled her frame and dropped a kiss on her hair, grateful for coming through this misadventure in one piece.

Calypso started suddenly. "Oh, dear, they're here already."

Ren and Kyoko blinked. "Who's here?"

The goddess pouted. "Your crew. They've come to rescue you." At their disbelieving stares, she sighed. "I _am_ a goddess. Omniscience comes with the job." She glanced around quickly as if trying to find something. Finally, her eyes alit on Kyoko. Or rather her pocket. "Aha," Calypso exclaimed. "I believe I just found my price." She held out her hand, palm up, and flicked her fingers.

Kyoko lowered her brows and dig into the indicated pocket. She pulled out the compass. "This?" At the goddess's nod, she fidgeted. "It's not really ours."

"Does its owner need it?"

The young woman looked up at the captain, who shook his head.

"Well, do you need it?"

They both shook their heads this time, perfectly content in the knowledge that they had already found what they wanted most in this life.

"Then I shall take it, to pass on to the next worthy one." The goddess leaned forward and whispered, "Don't worry. I've got a good one in mind." She then winked.

Bemused by this confidence, Kyoko handed the compass over silently.

"Thank you, little one." Calypso tossed the instrument in the air and snapped her fingers, causing it to vanish. A loud shout came from the tunnel and the goddess sighed wistfully. "That's my cue."

"Will we see you again?" Kyoko blurted out.

Calypso shook her head. "I don't believe so. This was a special-" Her words were interrupted by the girl barreling into the sea goddess and embracing her tightly.

"Thank you for everything," she whispered before stepping back, embarrassed.

"Ah, little one. I do have one final request." When Kyoko raised her eyes, Calypso gave her a soft smile. "Live a happy life."

And with that, the goddess vanished.


	17. Epilogue

A/N: This is the end. *sobs hysterically*. Thank you everyone who stuck with this story until the end. I still can't believe I've basically written a book. Blows my mind. I really appreciated all the reviews and positive feedback. I don't know what I'll write next, although I do have some ideas knocking around. Until then, keep reading.

Epilogue

"Wait, so that's it?"

It was some weeks later and Ren and Kyoko sat together in the Hizuri's library, recounting their tale for the Pirate King. The flamboyant man had been in ecstasy over the romance and adventure of the whole story. Ren had actually been afraid that he might explode.

But now he seemed quite put out.

Kyoko furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

Lory waved his arms about. "Well, for one, how did your crew escape the brig?"

The two lovers turned to where Yashiro was ensconced in one of the armchairs. The first mate steepled his fingers and peered at them over the rim of his glasses. "Do you want the long or the short version?"

Ren said 'short' while Lory called for long. The two pirates glared at each other, prompting Kyoko to giggle at them and Yashiro to shake his head.

"You know our escape plans, right?" The first mate began. "Plan Alpha is to fight, Plan Beta is to talk our way out?" Lory nodded. "Well, the captain charged me with executing Plan Beta, which has an exceedingly low success rate." He adjusted his glasses.

The Pirate King raised an elegant brow. "But you obviously succeeded."

Yashiro bobbed his head once. "Indeed, although not in quite the way I expected.'

"Oh?"

"Yes. Captain Fuwa's first lieutenant proved to be of a similar mindset."

This garnered a startled look from the Pirate King, as well as the other two listeners. Ren had not heard this part of the story before. He had just assumed that Fuwa had reached the ship and released his crew as he had promised.

"Wait," Kyoko interjected. "So the lieutenant was already going to free you?"

The first mate nodded. "Aye. Apparently, he was concerned at how long the expedition was taking and wanted to send out a search party. He'd planned on leading a small group of our crew since his men were necessary for maintaining the status quo."

Ah, that made sense. The _Dark Moon_ crew had been expendable. Though, he did admire Lt. Aki's bravery for going off into the jungle alone amongst the enemy.

Yashiro continued with his tale. "We didn't get far from the beach before we ran into Captain Fuwa. He told us what had happened and how to reach the temple. Without his help, we never would have found you."

Ren grumbled. He didn't like being reminded that he was indebted to that bratty captain in any way. He was quite content with hating his guts, thank you very much.

A gentle hand on his wrist brought his attention to the young woman currently curled against his side. He looked down and was rewarded with a bright smile.

Well, maybe he could let the whelp live for a _little_ longer.

He snugged an arm around Kyoko's shoulder and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. He chose to ignore the satisfied smirk that graced the Pirate King's face.

Lory turned back to Yashiro. "So what was the name of this paragon of a naval officer? I may like to recruit him."

"Lt. Aki. But you may have some diffi-"

He was interrupted by the noisy opening of the library door. "What are we talking about?" Kuu boomed in an exuberant voice as he and Juliena entered, trailed by a pair of servants bearing tea trays.

"We were just discussing a rather remarkable young man who I want to steal from the Navy," Lory said, as he hungrily observed the scones and cakes being set up by a footman.

"Yes," Kyoko added, receiving a cup of tea from Juliena with a nod of thanks. "Lt. Aki."

Kuu paused in his acceptance of a large platter of pastries from his butler. "Aki?" He asked, tilting his head. "Now why does that name sound familiar?"

Juliena was passing another cup to Ren. "Maybe because you've already heard this story, dear?" She teased her husband.

"No," he replied seriously, biting into a scone. He thought hard while chewing. "I believe it was from my Naval career." After a moment, he snapped his fingers. "That's it. I knew an Admiral Aki."

"Maybe it's his son?" Ren offered.

His father shook his head. "If I remember correctly, he only had a daughter."

Kyoko's back straightened. "What was her name?"

"Shoko, I believe."

She shared a glance with Ren and Yashiro before all three fell to laughing. At the blank stares from their audience, Kyoko struggled to regain her composure. "That explains rather a few things actually," she managed finally. "I wonder if Sho is aware that his first lieutenant is a woman."

Lory and Kuu's eyes widened, but Juliena joined in with the laughter. Once the merriment subsided, Yashiro turned to the governor. "Does that sort of thing happen often in the Navy?"

Kuu gave a knowing half-smile. "More often than you'd think. I can personally think of three occasions off the top of my head."

"Well, at least in the pirating business, women don't _have_ to disguise themselves," Lory stated somewhat proudly.

The company shared another laugh except for Ren. That last statement dislodged a mystery that had been knocking about his brain for awhile now. Turning to his old friend, he said, "That reminds me, Lory. I've been wanting to know how you worked out that Kyoko was a woman." At the Pirate King's stunned silence, he added, "You knew from that very first night, didn't you?"

He was surprised to see a flush rising up the old pirate's neck and face. What on earth? Was Lory...embarrassed? What a laugh.

"Ah, you see," Lory stammered. "The thing about that is- Hmm, how to put it?" He hemmed and hawed for a moment longer.

Ren's temper began to rise and he finally exploded, "Out with it already!" Looking distinctly uncomfortable, the Pirate King raised both hands and flexed his fingers as if grabbing something. "What the hell does that-"

Then it hit him.

He glanced down at Kyoko to see if she had understood the gesture. Luckily, she wore a vaguely confused expression as did his father and his first mate. The only other one who seemed to understand was his mother.

Who then smacked Lory upside the head.

"Lecher." She muttered under her breath.

"I swear it was an accident," he protested vehemently. "We bumped into each other. I would never intentionally-" He quickly shut up under her heated glare. Ren couldn't help but laugh. At Kyoko's quesoning look, he merely shook his head. She pouted up at him and he was hard pressed not to kiss those delectable lips.

"I still can't believe you hid my son from me all these years, you kidnapper," Juliena was saying.

"Hey, I wrote at every opportunity," Lory defended. "If anyone's to blame, it's your husband." He pointed at Kuu, who was stuffing his face with an éclair.

Sensing imminent disaster, his father swallowed. He wiped at his face with a napkin and moved the tray from his lap. "Now, dearest-"

But Juliena's wrath would not be contained. "Don't. Dearest. Me, Kuu Hizuri." She bit out as she stood and towered over her husband. "You knew all this time and didn't think to tell me?" Tears fell from her green eyes.

Kuu jumped to his feet and rushed to pull her into his arms. She struggled for a moment before stilling and clutching at his coat. "Shh, my love. I know I should have said something, shown you the letters." He pulled back and offered his handkerchief. "But Kuon needed to do this on his own. You would have wanted to rush to his side. Don't deny it," he said when she opened her mouth to protest.

Juliena snapped her teeth shut and shot her husband an irritated look. Then she sighed. "You're right. But I'm still mad."

Chuckling, Kuu pressed a kiss to her temple. "I know, darling. Forgive me?"

She sniffed. "For now."

The tense moment was broken by a teary sniffle and light applause from the Pirate King. Lory dabbed at the corner of his eye with a lacy handkerchief. "See?" He said to Ren, gesturing to his parents. " _This_ is why I spared your lives so many years ago. This devotion, this love. What a crime it would have been to destroy it."

Ren grimaced. So that's what had really happened. Honestly, he should have seen it coming. Typical Lory.

His father simply laughed at the old pirate's theatrics. He then turned to Ren. "So, son, what are you going to do now? Remain a pirate?" Surprised at the change in topic, Ren wasn't sure on how to answer. Kuu continued. "You could become a merchant,you know. Winter here, let your hair grow out, and take up your real name. Start over in the spring?"

The thought had some merit. Leave behind the reputation and criminal record of Captain Ren Tsuruga, Scourge of the Navies. Turn to honest trade and be able to provide a stable home for Kyoko. Be able to _have_ a home with her. He felt giddy thinking about the possibilities.

Then he realized that his opinion wasn't the only one that counted anymore. He glanced down and saw that Kyoko was ducking her head in that way that meant she was unhappy about something. Ren opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, when she suddenly stood and excused herself from the room.

He could only watch miserably as she fled.

Kuu looked between his son and the door through which Kyoko departed. "Was it something I said?" He asked distressed.

"Hush, dear," Juliena admonished. Turning to her son, she smiled warmly. "Go on, Kuon. She needs you."

With a quick nod, Ren was up and gone.

O.o.O

In the garden, Kyoko sat on a stone bench, arms wrapped around her chest in despair. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She knew that she should be happy that Kuon had the chance for a honest life without fear of being hunted. She should be able to feel gladness for his renewed life and the new path opening before his feet.

Unfortunately, that path seemed to lead away from her side.

Kyoko didn't feel as if she could return to a normal sort of life. She knew that her destiny was aboard the _Dark Moon_ with her friends..no, her family. She had hoped that it would include Kuon, but she didn't want to be the one to hold him back.

Oh, she knew what Kuon would say. That he would love her no matter what and that they would be together regardless. But Kyoko didn't want that kind of love, where one half would stunt themselves for the other. She had already experienced that. If it turned out he could make a better life for himself without her, then Kyoko would have to let him go.

Even if it broke her heart.

"Here you are."

His voice, which normally would have soothed her fears, only caused the anxiety to rise. She scrunched up further into herself, trying to ignore the desperate need she had to touch him. If he was going away from her, she needed to start distancing herself now.

"Hey," Kuon called softly, joining her on the bench. "What's wrong?"

Kyoko closed her eyes tightly as she felt his body turn towards hers. An arm snaked around her waist and it took all of her control to not melt into the touch. Instead, she angled herself away and managed to ask one question.

"Do you want to become a merchant and stop being a pirate?"

A soft intake of breath was the only indication of his surprise. Kyoko waited as he thought, dreading his answer.

"Well, that depends."

She breathed out. "On what?"

"On what my wife thinks."

His response electrified her and she spun around, gaping in amazement. "Your wife?" She choked out, her eyes wide.

Kuon was blushing and reaching into his pocket. He withdrew a ring and Kyoko's heart sang. "If you'll have me, Kyoko." He held out the piece of jewellery for her approval.

She stared down in bewilderment. The ring was a dainty silver band with scrollwork etched on the sides. A large sapphire sat in the center of a circle of diamonds. The blue gem threw off purple undertones, much like her Corn stone. She lifted the ring from his palm with trembling fingers. She glanced up, hope blossoming. "Really?"

He chuckled. "Of course, really."

"What about becoming a merchant? Having a pirate wife could be a hindrance."

He cocked his head to the side. "Is that what you want? To stay a pirate?"

She nodded. "But I would understand if you don't."

"Kyoko," Kuon said, clasping her hands around the ring and staring straight into her eyes. "My life has been all about you ever since Hyde Park. I would do anything to have you by my side. If you wanted to be performing circus monkeys, I would go out and find us a troupe. Nothing else matters to me." He swallowed thickly, suddenly nervous. "So, will you?"

She stared up at him as he awaited her answer, his green eyes steady and loving. Kyoko realized that he was as determined as he could possibly be and that there was no way she would be able to survive without him.

So with a cheeky grin, she replied, "I suppose it's the least I can do, since you died for me and everything."

Kuon laughed and swept her up into a whirling embrace that left her dizzy and ended in a searing kiss. Pulling back, he reclaimed the ring and fit it onto her left hand. The gems flashed happily up at them and Kyoko felt an echoing joy bubbling out. She began laughing.

With an ecstatic grin, Kuon leaned over and whispered, "I love you."

Kyoko blushed and beamed at him. "And I love you."

They were leaning in for another kiss when a slow clapping drew their attention. Tuning towards the sound revealed that they had an audience.

Kuu, Juliena, Mr. Yashiro and Captain Takarada were standing at the gate, applauding the scene before them. Kyoko was mortified and yet not terribly surprised.

The Pirate King nudged Kuu and whispered loudly, "Told you he'd do it before dinner. Pay up."

Kyoko blinked as Kuu grumbled and passed over a handful of coins. "You _bet_ on us?" She turned to Juliena, hoping for some commiseration and a voice of reason.

"Of course, they did," the older lady said before turning to the two men. "And they should be ashamed of themselves." They looked contrite. "For they should be paying _me_ since I said it would happen by teatime."

Kuon's jaw dropped open as his mother collected her winnings from the gentlemen while Mr. Yashiro laughed merrily. Kyoko could only shake her head in amazement. To think that this was her family.

Still wearing a look of bemusement on his face, Kuon turned to her. "They bet on our engagement." he said disbelievingly. "What next?"

"Well," Mr. Yashiro piped in. "I do have a pool running on what your first child's name will be."

This caused Kuon to squawk indignantly and Kyoko couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing and leaned helplessly against her fiancé.

Fiancé. The word rattled around inside her until it settled in a special niche in her heart that she hadn't known was there. It filled her with warm light and overwhelming joy. This was what it meant to be truly happy.

Eventually, Juliena managed to chivvy all the men back inside with the promise of a proper celebratory dinner later. Once they were alone, Kuon turned to his bride-to-be and wrapped her in his arms. "So, dear heart, what _does_ the future hold for us?"

Grinning widely, Kyoko slipped her arms about her captain's neck. "There was a saying that I heard while I was in Tortuga that says it all." She leaned up and whispered against his lips. "It's a pirate's life for me."

* * *

And that's the end, folks. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
